


【GGAD】Le bien qui fait mal

by DCC222



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 110,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCC222/pseuds/DCC222
Summary: 一篇原著向长篇，加上了原著留白处的脑洞。名字来源于摇滚莫扎特的歌曲，意为：“甜蜜的痛苦”。GGAD就是，甜然后痛痛痛痛痛痛……中间有车出没，所以整个文的分级选了有车的分级……





	1. Chapter 1

1.

这是一个甚至可以称之为平常的夜晚。月色朦朦胧胧，一座高塔隐隐约约的隐藏在夜色之中，孤独又笔直的静静矗立着。

从高塔的小小窗口望进去，一个头发几乎已经掉光的老人孤单的坐在冰冷的石地板上，身影单薄，几乎要和石墙投射下来的阴影融为一体，只有几乎不可分辨的呼吸声显示着他仍然活着。老人脚上戴着脚链，铁环早已生锈，上面的铁锈像干了很久的血迹一样暗红。他只微微动了一动，一阵灰尘扬起，呛得他咳嗽了起来，声音嘶哑的像破了的风箱。显然，老人的身体已经很差了。

这是一个只有一个人的牢笼。这几年这个地方越来越安静，人们已经忘记了这里关押着曾经全世界最危险的人之一——人类守卫不知道什么时候已经差不多全部离开，没人担心他会想出去。

这样的待遇对一个曾经被人们称为“黑魔王”的人来说显然是有些不够的，但那毕竟已经是很久以前的事情了……尽管这个称呼跟了他差不多有半辈子。现在有了一位风头更劲的继任者，而人类总是健忘的生物。

最重要的是，现在风烛残年的黑魔法师还有什么威胁呢？特别是在已经被剥夺了魔杖之后？

人们已经忘记了他是多么杰出的巫师了，他已经淡出人们视线太久。曾经和当代最伟大巫师比肩的人，现在也只不过是高塔里一个毫无威胁的老头……不过这个被遗忘在高塔里的老人还有一个巨大的秘密。

他知道这个秘密至关重要。

将会有人为了这个秘密而来，正如他当年一样，狂妄、自大又不可一世。

老人在等待着那个时刻的到来，但他一点也不着急，他已经记不清自己在这度过了多少个日日夜夜——时间对他来说，已经失去了本身的意义。

可能唯一的收获，就是他在这些过于安静的岁月里有了静静思考的机会。那些光彩亮丽，充满野心的过去；那场呼风唤雨，令整个欧洲震动的革命；还有那个本该和他一起位于巅峰的身影。

这些他以前都想的太少太少。当所有的美貌和野望都随着时间风干，在这些时间里他反而越来越多的想起以前被忽略的东西。

他本以为它们在更伟大的利益面前都是不重要的，他的心里只有强权，只有永生，甚至留给另一个人的位置都远远不够。可实际上，它们比他想的要重要的多。

可是那个夏天已经遗落在这快一百年的时光里，永远不会回来了。

不——别误会，他不是在后悔。盖勒特·格林德沃不是一个如此软弱的人。

些许的月光漏过了纽蒙迦德高塔上小小的天窗，落在老人身上，他的孤影在落满灰尘的地上显得有些长。

如果有人现在在他面前，就会发现老人的一只眼睛显出一种淡淡的银色。他知道今天那个时刻就要到来了……虽然被剥夺魔杖后他已经多年没有施过哪怕一个简单的漂浮咒，可是这个昔日的黑魔王还是保持着与生俱来的天赋。

他知道自己盼望着今天的到来。

可能是血之契约的强大力量还是残留在他们的血液深处吧，那个人在千万里之外坠下高塔的那一天，曾经不可一世的魔王没来由的心悸，紧张，慌乱，甚至不顾一切的想要冲出这个牢笼，这是几十年来从来没有过的。他从来没有想要出去过，曾经被用来关押他的敌人魔法的现在依然在生效，只是束缚的对象变成了他自己。实际上如果愿意，即使没有了魔杖，他都有无数的机会可以出去。所剩不多守卫的虽然疑惑，但却并不觉得这有多么反常，不如说这么多年的安静反而才是一种反常——他们甚至有一种“我知道会有这么一天”的窃喜。

这个老家伙终于疯了吗……即使是黑魔王，也受不了这种日子了吧。对于他曾经犯下的罪行，这种惩罚实在算不上什么。

“阿不思……阿不思！！”他竭尽全力的叫喊着，摇晃着牢房的铁栏，“不——你不会！”

你不会丢下我一个人！

在这漫长的时光里，老人第一次感受到一种巨大的、快要无法承受的痛苦——即使在被魔法部用尽办法审讯的时候他都能一笑置之，这一秒心痛却猛烈的向他袭来，将老人击倒。

下一个瞬间，一种不可抑制的愤怒把他淹没了。

谁能杀死阿不思·邓布利多？真可笑，没有人能杀死他。很显然这是他自己安排的，他自己求死的！

他已经想不起来了吧，想起还有一个被他遗忘在纽蒙迦德高塔中的可怜老头子，他以为这些愚蠢的伎俩不会被自己发现吗？他以为自己会毫无感觉吗——不，他听不到自己的恳求。他走了。

守卫们看着他疯狂过后又默默安静下来，最终归结于这个老家伙真的疯的不轻。

只有盖勒特·格林德沃自己知道，这一刻，他永远失去了一生的敌人，难得的挚友，以及纠缠不休的爱人。

他的银眼可以看到未来。他曾经不止一次的用他的天赋试图看一看那个一百年前认识的男人将可能会有的结局——可是，阿不思·邓布利多已经渐渐离他很远，很远了。他无法触摸他、他无法看到他、而现在，甚至……

他们已经远到切断那个深入骨血的契约，远到这个天地间再也寻不到对方的哪怕一丝踪迹。

从这一刻开始，他真正开始察觉到，这个世界上，只有他孤身一人了。

那些甜蜜缠绵，那些针锋相对，那些生死决斗，都随着那个人的死，变的毫无意义。

那个人的葬礼会是怎样的呢？德高望重的校长，无人能及的伟大巫师，会有很多人想和他道别吧？他的身边会围绕着他最喜欢的那些学生，长眠在他最爱的学校里吗？

哦，一个已经骨瘦如柴，头发掉光的老头，甚至没有资格再看他最后一眼。

“阿不思……”这声叹息，轻不可闻。

 

“咣当！”

不知道过了多久，因为一声巨响，老人缓缓的睁开眼睛。

是了，是了……他来了。本来这座已经没有多少守卫的高塔就是挡不住那位新晋黑魔王的脚步的。

冷冷的盯着这位后来者，他甚至想，天呐，我当年可没把自己搞成这副样子。

“你来了。我想你会来的……总有一天。但是你此行毫无意义。我从没拥有过它。”

如他所料，黑魔王狂怒了。可是他没有停下诉求，已经不再年轻的灵魂突然迸发出一股无畏的力量。

“杀了我吧，伏地魔，我很高兴去死！但是我的死不会带来你所寻找的东西……有很多东西你不明白……”

是的，他不明白。自己又是什么时候才明白的呢？

“杀了我吧！你不会赢的，你不可能赢的！那根魔杖决不会，永远不会是你的——”

一阵绿光闪过，老人感觉到意识有些涣散。

是落败于阿不思·邓布利多的那一天吗？是在纽蒙迦德目送阿不思·邓布利多离开的那一天吗？还是第一次亲吻阿尔的那一天呢？

眼前闪过很多画面，人们说这是死神最后的仁慈，让你回顾你的一生。

所有的思绪在消散前，慢慢的凝结了起来。他想起来了……

是那个夏天。

 

2.

这个夏天，天气出奇的好。

至少在盖勒特·格林德沃踏上戈德里克山谷的那一天，阳光晴朗到甚至有些刺眼。

但有着同样刺眼金发的少年的心情却不是那么开朗——任谁在阳光下走了将近两个小时，相信都难保持一个很好的心情。

他站在树下，把白色的衬衫不耐烦的卷到手肘，从裤袋中抽出魔杖，点了点手中的地图，然后顺手把魔杖夹在了耳朵后面。他的魔杖并不像一般巫师那样有着精致的装饰，反而像一根未经雕琢、随手拾捡的树枝，这让他的动作显得无比自然。

“这该死的地图，就没有人能给巴沙特姑婆的房子施一个显形咒吗！”格林德沃用修长有力的手指烦躁的抓了抓头发，眼睛紧紧盯着地图，像要把它盯出一个洞来。

“如果你要找巴希达·巴沙特家的话，在那边。”

突如其来的声音成功把格林德沃吓了一跳（相信我，这样的事真的很少），他抬头望向声音传来的方向，盛夏的阳光让他只能隐隐约约看到一个有着红褐色头发的英俊少年坐在粗壮的树枝上，斜斜的靠着树干，左手拿着一本书，右手指了指前方。格林德沃顺着他指的方向看了看，隐约能看到烟囱里飘出来的雾。

“哦……谢谢。”

少年从树上跳了下来，从马甲口袋里拿出魔杖，轻轻指了指格林德沃手上的地图，“这里一般不会有麻瓜过来，不过在村庄里还是要小心不要让他们看到你的魔杖。我应该直接带你去的，那样会比较快一点，但是我现在必须要回家了。看，一个寻迹咒可能会帮到你。”

格林德沃说不好是刚好能碰到一个认识路的男巫——虽然戈德里克山谷的确是半巫师聚集地——更让他吃惊，还是少年施的巧妙的追迹咒更让他惊讶。

和少年道别，格林德沃总算找到了姑婆家，他从来没想到找一栋房子有可能比施一个魔法更难。

“哦哦，盖勒特，看啊，你已经长那么大了。”巴沙特接待了自己的侄孙，她一直是一个会给新邻居送锅型蛋糕的和蔼的老太太，“既然来了就忘记那些烦心事吧，我想你在这里不会感到无聊的……是啊，我想你和阿不思会很投缘，他会高兴的，他在这里没有什么同龄的朋友……”

阿不思？格林德沃脑海里闪过了少年的红褐色头发，没注意到巴沙特还在接着絮絮叨叨，“看来我明天就应该约他过来吃顿便饭，时间不会很久……”

格林德沃用手摸了摸下巴，不知道在想什么，嘴角勾起一抹微笑。

 

第二天，当阿不思·邓布利多穿戴的整整齐齐、有些拘谨的出现在巴沙特家门前时，格林德沃正坐在二楼自己卧室的窗户上看着风景，一条长腿搭在窗外晃来晃去。

“嗨！又见面了！你的寻迹咒很有用。”他撑起身体大声对少年喊道，邓布利多抬起头对他微笑了一下，格林德沃这时才注意到这个红发的少年有着一双湛蓝的眼睛。他一个翻身进了房间，飞奔下楼赶在巴沙特开门前将邓布利多迎了进来。

“哦，看来你们已经见过面了，当然，我就知道你们会像火和锅一样投缘。”

巴沙特说的不错，以这天为开端，格林德沃和邓布利多差不多过上了形影不离的日子。

那天晚餐结束后他们聊到很晚，并且约定好了第二天的见面时间，这对格林德沃来说是一件很稀罕的事：他通常只愿意在和自己的研究有关的事情上花那么多时间。

他和邓布利多……仿佛天生就互相理解，在之前短短十六年的人生里，格林德沃从没有遇到任何一个和邓布利多一样的人。

这样的感觉非常奇妙，在学校的时候格林德沃当然是有很多朋友（或者说是崇拜者）的，但是没有一个人像小小山谷里的红发少年一样和自己有如此默契。

他们一起研究艰涩的咒语，互相诉说着理想，邓布利多总是说着在霍格沃茨的趣事，甚至他家里发生的那些本不能对别人说的事也第一次有了倾诉的对象，而格林德沃也告诉了他自己为什么会被德姆斯特朗开除——令格林德沃有些惊讶的是，邓布利多并没有对黑魔法的部分有特别的异议，而只是对有人受伤表示遗憾。当然，还有自己那与众不同的天赋。

 “这么说，你的银眼可以看到一些未来？”第一次听金发的同伴提起自己的异瞳，邓布利多小心翼翼的轻轻碰了碰格林德沃的眼角，有些不可思议，“那你的占卜学成绩应该很好吧？占卜学一直不是我最拿手的科目，从茶渍或者玻璃碎片里看出未来的预兆可不是一件容易的事。”

“我的占卜学考试一般都是胡编乱造的，反正也没人能看出有什么不同。至于这只眼睛……我通常不是很愿意去运用它。它能看到的总是一些比较模糊的影像，我无意去猜它们代表着什么，如果这里有合适的道具，我倒是可以给你看看我一般都能看到什么样的东西。”格林德沃把邓布利多伸过来的手握在手里，脸上带着轻轻的调笑：“不过你愿意的话，我可以告诉你你今晚做晚饭时会切到手指——这样可以避免它。”他在邓布利多手心轻轻吹了一口气，看着对方抽出了手然后一脸无奈的说着“盖勒特！”，哈哈大笑起来。

一般来说，深厚的友谊总是起始于一些不同寻常的事件或是经过长久交往的岁月积累，但是对于格林德沃和邓布利多来说，他们几乎是刚刚相识，一切就发生的那么理所应当。

霍格沃茨最优秀的毕业生不能大展宏图、甚至不能去毕业旅行，只能受困于平凡的山谷；有巨大野心的少年被母校开除，无法完成学业，带着一丝若有若无的线索来拜访隐居的姑婆。

最失意的时候遇到了最合适的人，两个孤独太久又同样优秀的灵魂当然会相互吸引，也许正是什么古老的神奇魔法引导了他们的相遇。

就这样，两个少年一见如故，他们在一起的时间越来越长，甚至夜晚邓布利多突然有什么点子，都会迫不及待的让猫头鹰送信给格林德沃知道。巴沙特晚上总是能听到猫头鹰用嘴敲二楼格林德沃窗子的声音。

两个年轻的男孩从未被人如此完全理解过——直到他们在戈德里克山谷遇到彼此。

终于有人能很快懂得自己那些在同龄人看来有些困难的魔法理论，也终于有人能和自己一起实践它们，邓布利多的笑容渐渐变得多了起来。

随着和邓布利多越来越多的接触，格林德沃发现这个仅仅比自己大两岁的少年无疑是非常出色的，他往往有着比自己更细致入微的考量与观察。而且，格林德沃注意到邓布利多的眼神有时会在自己身上停留很久，当自己回应他时却又很快的转开，在戈德里克山谷中没有其他朋友的少年开始花越来越多的时间与自己在一起，似乎早就超过了友谊的范畴。

格林德沃当然知道自己是富有魅力的，他能肯定邓布利多是被自己迷住了，更不用说那个红发的少年并没有隐藏的很好。这种事情对格林德沃来说并不稀罕，在校的时候他就被不少人追捧过，对于这样的眼神他并不陌生。正因为如此，他能感受到邓布利多对他的不仅仅是迷恋，也包含着一种抓住救命稻草般的疯狂感。

格林德沃发现自己并不反感这样的迷恋：即使邓布利多是一个男人。

他们当然是被彼此的才华和能力所吸引的，他并不否认这一点，还有谁能像他们一样理解彼此呢？

然而，真正让格林德沃发现自己对邓布利多存着独占的心思的，是一个再平常不过的傍晚。那天天气极好，他们像往常一样一起读了一天的书，暮色从窗外洒进来，把巴沙特姑妈的阁楼装点得如同施了魔法的礼堂一般。

两个少年坐在书堆中，魔杖交叠着放在一起。邓布利多背靠着墙壁，眼睛盯着格林德沃——在他们说正事的时候邓布利多常常这么做。他们依然在继续着讨论，只不过显然格林德沃的心思并没有完全放在这上面。

“‘更伟大的利益’，是啊，我觉得这可以成为一种信条。”邓布利多说，“巫师们应该是具有大局观的……”

也许是夜色渐深，阁楼里的火光显的有些隐隐绰绰起来，格林德沃听着邓布利多的话，盯着坐在对面少年的蓝色眼睛，突然心口有些发热。

当他把自己那些看起来有些疯狂的理想告诉邓布利多时，邓布利多并没有表现出和其他人一样的惊讶与害怕，他能感到这个不得不待在小山谷的少年有与自己相似的野心——如果他能把他带走，他们将能做到怎样的事情？

这个念头最近一直在格林德沃的脑海中挥之不去。

不知道为什么，在此刻、在这个被暮色笼罩的小阁楼里，这个想法突然开始疯狂的缠绕着格林德沃。

阿不思·邓布利多，如果……

在摇曳的灯光下，在这仿佛被施了魔法的一瞬间，格林德沃觉得自己已经快什么都听不到了，红发少年的眼睛是如此的灼热，那湛蓝色的眼里仿佛有什么在燃烧，混合了希冀与渴望。邓布利多的嘴唇一张一合，在暮色下显出半透明的橙色，格林德沃发誓，他从没有这样仔细的看过一个男人的唇，甚至女人也没有……在那一刻格林德沃脑子有些发蒙。他不常常有这种感觉，他甚至没明白自己在干什么——格林德沃吻上了那张唇。

他是闭着眼吻上去的，没看到邓布利多那一瞬间的表情，但是很明显能感到邓布利多整个人突然一抖，然后全身像中了石化咒一般僵硬。炽热的呼吸打在了格林德沃的脸上，但是只有一息，看起来邓布利多也无法正常呼吸了。格林德沃忍不住睁开了眼，他并不担心自己看到一脸拒绝的表情，他当然没有——实际上他不可能看到任何表情——在这么近的位置。但他看到那个印着自己倒影的蓝色眼睛里有着惊诧和难以置信，接着仿佛闪过了一丝惊喜，快的让格林德沃自己都不能确定，然后很快就腾起了迷雾，变得茫然而迷离。

这个时候格林德沃才感受到自己唇上的触觉，那张嘴唇稍薄，或许是因为一直在同自己讲话的原因，好像稍稍有些干燥，触感比自己想象的更加柔软和有力。但是格林德沃很快也无法分析邓布利多的嘴唇了，他开始感到自己的大脑一片空白，也许是因为邓布利多是男人所以才会如此与众不同？他渐渐发昏的脑里这么想着，但又本能的觉得好像不止如此。

十六岁的少年此刻并不明白这个吻有什么含义，格林德沃只是觉得他必须这么做才能把邓布利多拉到自己身边。

突然，邓布利多拽住了格林德沃，格林德沃发现邓布利多的掌心从未有过的高热，热到快灼伤了自己的手臂。这种灼热感惊醒了格林德沃，他发现自己不知不觉的已经起身不断的压迫着邓布利多，这让红发少年几乎无法坐直身体，本能的伸手抓住了自己。明白过来自己在做什么的格林德沃猛的退开，蓝色的眼睛与灼热的触感都快速的从自己身上抽离，格林德沃能感受到邓布利多在分离的时候气息都有些不稳。

分开的两人紧紧对视着，格林德沃开始大口的喘息着，他感到自己脸颊在发烫。

即使他的确比同龄人成熟得多，但这一刻他的聪明头脑好像也不够用了。

不过邓布利多比他更严重，红发凌乱的铺散在他发红的脸上，分不清那一边更红，甚至在刚分开的一瞬，邓布利多依然忘记了呼吸，直到身体的本能让他开始大口的呼吸起来——感谢梅林，格林德沃在那一瞬甚至担心邓布利多把自己憋晕。

“你——”开始呼吸的邓布利多终于语无伦次的说道。“我——”格林德沃发现自己也开始不知道该说什么好，平时的能说会道在此刻就像一个笑话一样，他无法冷静下来。

“我想，我必须得回去了……安娜她、她还需要我……”邓布利多愈发慌张了，甚至不敢再看格林德沃，还没说完，就用幻身咒消失了。格林德沃感到一阵风从身边掠过，邓布利多从他身边逃跑了，他当然知道邓布利多说的是假话。一个周来，这是第一次太阳还没完全下山，他们两就分开了。可是格林德沃什么都没有做，因为他自己也需要理理思绪。

那天晚上，格林德沃失眠了，他从来没想过巴沙特姑妈家的床会如此的令人难受，使他辗转反侧。一直以来，他更多的像是一个冷眼的旁观者，这个世界对他来说只不过是实现他野心的舞台，但是和邓布利多的相遇却让格林德沃第一次有了要把不顾一起的把一个人拉到自己身边的冲动，他快要无法忍受了。

这样的冲动里包含着什么其他的东西，他现在还无暇去细想。

邓布利多是喜欢自己的，格林德沃确定，这样的感情也是充满禁忌的，但格林德沃一点也不在乎。不过今天这个吻显然在计划之外……他失控了。

既然如此、既然如此……

内心不断翻滚的想法终于在晨曦的光芒在天边亮起的时候渐渐归于平静。在格林德沃陷入睡梦前的一瞬间，他感觉自己好像发了个誓：“他必须属于我。邓布利多必须——完全的属于我。”


	2. Chapter 2

第二天他们见面时，前一天小小意外的影响还留存着。邓布利多给格林德沃开门的时候都不敢拿正眼瞧他，只是低声的说了一句“你来了”，一直到他们进了邓布利多的房间，两个人都没有说一句话。  
连最困难的魔咒都能轻易解开的少年现在好像连手脚都不知道该往什么地方放。  
关起门来，正当格林德沃打算开口的时候，一阵“咚咚”的敲窗声打断了他。一只猫头鹰脚上绑着一封信，正用尖喙敲着邓布利多的窗户。  
邓布利多打开窗子，从桌上随手拿起一块饼干喂给了猫头鹰，解下了经过长途跋涉而显的有些皱巴巴的信封。格林德沃撇了一眼，寄件人的地方写着：埃菲亚斯·多吉。  
还没等他开口问这是谁，邓布利多开心的打开了信封，脸上的笑意让格林德沃有一丝不快。  
除了和自己在一起，格林德沃很少看到邓布利多那么高兴。  
“多吉又给我来信了，我看看他又遇到了什么……马型水怪？哦，它们通常不喜欢陌生人，可怜的多吉被咬掉了半截手指，还好他的恢复咒施的不错，不然他恐怕都没办法拿笔给我写这封信了……你怎么了，盖勒特？”  
邓布利多终于能流畅的说话了，可是格林德沃并没有因此感到开心。  
“我很高兴你注意到了我还在这里。所以他是你在霍格沃茨最好的朋友吗？”  
“是啊，”沉浸在老朋友来信中的邓布利多没有注意到格林德沃反常的语气，“他一年级的时候染了龙痘，不太爱和别人交流。但是我知道他是一个好人，本来毕业我该和他一起去旅行的，按照传统。”他顿了顿，“当时我们在破釜酒吧打算出发。后来我收到了家里的来信，你知道……那之后我就无法负担这次旅行了，各种方面。所以他一个人出发了，总是写信告诉我他的见闻。”  
格林德沃简直想马上撕碎那封信。  
“我一开始还很羡慕他，那些见闻从书本上看到总是不如自己亲眼目睹来的有意思。可是我现在却有些庆幸我没去——因为我因此遇到了你！”邓布利多有些不好意思的拿手指卷了卷自己的头发，“我想这就是因祸得福吧。”  
邓布利多以前并没有对谁说过这样的话。在霍格沃茨不是没有人对他表达过好感——实际上，他几乎是人群的中心。但在格林德沃之前，邓布利多并没有遇到过如此与他势均力敌、互相理解的人，他当然无法不被这个英俊挺拔的金发少年所吸引，格林德沃让他感到自己的抱负被肯定了，而不是被埋没在了这个小山谷里。  
听到这，格林德沃又觉得那封信变得可爱了起来。此时他还太年轻，无法细想自己心情的转变究竟是为何，一句话很自然的冲口而出，“阿不思，为什么我们不能一起去呢？我很想和你一起旅行。实际上，我有一些很想找的东西。”  
刻意没有提起昨天那个吻，格林德沃只是用自己所能有的最温柔的眼神注视着邓布利多，自然而然的发出了邀请。  
邓布利多眼睛一亮，可马上又黯淡下来，“我很愿意，盖勒特，真的……可是……你知道……我无法离开。”  
一个念头突然闪过格林德沃的脑海：邓布利多当然是愿意和他走的，只是对于弟妹的责任感让邓布利多需要一点小小的助力。有了邓布利多，他知道他的计划会实施的更加顺利。他必须这么做——  
“阿不思……”格林德沃握住了红发少年的手，望向他湛蓝的眼睛。  
从来没有被格林德沃这么盯着看过，邓布利多有些紧张，觉得心跳也有些加快。当然了，当一个像格林德沃这样的人认真的望着你的时候，你很难保持住往常的冷静。  
“盖勒特，你……”  
格林德沃另一只手抚上了邓布利多的腰，眼睛却没有离开过他。  
昨天的情景同时浮现在两个少年的脑海中。格林德沃能勉强把那归结于一个小小的意外，可现在，他无比清楚自己要做什么。  
“阿不思，我想让你知道，”手慢慢上移，他轻轻摸了摸邓布利多的红发，“我们注定要在一起。”  
手慢慢用力，两个少年越贴越近。  
他在邓布利多的眼中看到了些许动摇。  
还差一点——  
格林德沃甚至能感受到邓布利多有些慌乱的呼吸了，而他没有停下来。  
邓布利多最终没有反抗，他闭上了蓝色的眼睛。  
格林德沃再次吻了邓布利多。很轻，但却不容置疑。

3.  
巴沙特注意到两个男孩在一起的时间越来越多——虽然之前就很多了——但至少睡觉的时候他们还是分开的。而现在格林德沃留宿，或者邓布利多在格林德沃卧室里通宵研究书籍的日子变得更多了。  
年轻人热爱研究书籍是一种好习惯，巴沙特却有些担心，这样醉心研究的行为已经招致了阿不思的弟弟，阿不福斯·邓布利多的不满。他认为阿不思应该多花点时间陪伴他们的妹妹，那个体弱多病的阿利安娜。  
格林德沃总有自己的想法。而巴沙特并不忍心打扰两个男孩的小研究——自从邓布利多不得不回到戈德里克山谷，他已经很久没这么笑过了。  
一点小研究不会碍什么事儿的，她想。

“关于你说的死亡圣器，盖尔，如果伊格诺图斯·佩弗利尔真的是传说中的第三个兄弟，那隐形衣最终应该是流落在了戈德里克山谷的某个巫师后裔家中……或者也可能不是巫师后裔？我们不能排除他们和麻瓜通婚的可能性……虽然佩弗利尔的父姓已经消失，但可能还有后代留下来。”敲着桌上笔记本上画着的那个有着三角，圆圈和竖线的标志，邓布利多说着他的猜测，“佩弗利尔墓碑的确是一个证据，但我们还需要更多的线索。”  
把有关死亡圣器的宏大构思告诉邓布利多后不久，这个做什么事都很认真的少年就非常有条理的整理出了他们手头的所有资料。即使是格林德沃也没有想到，邓布利多能把自己脑海中的想法那么快的具现化，那些看起来有些天马行空的计划在邓布利多的帮助下开始有血有肉，变得真正具有可行性起来。  
格林德沃靠在桌子上，往嘴里塞了一颗比比多味豆，将剩下的递给了邓布利多，“我想从这里入手，不过其实我们更应该先去寻找老魔杖和复活石——毕竟我们可以使用幻身咒给自己隐形。阿尔，挑一颗尝尝吧。”  
“是啊，不过如果找到了隐形衣，我们可以用它来隐藏安娜，我需要照顾好她。”邓布利多随手挑了一颗豆子放到嘴里，咬了一下，瞬间脸变了颜色，开始剧烈的咳嗽起来，“咳、咳咳……天呐，这是呕吐物味的！”  
格林德沃有些好笑的拍了拍邓布利多的背，慢慢把脸凑了过去，“好了好了，尝尝这个味道，嗯？我这颗是蜂蜜糖口味的。”  
“唔……”  
没想到对方直接吻了上来，把嘴里的豆子渡到了自己嘴里，邓布利多呆住了，甚至没尝出来那颗豆子有多甜。  
“呃……呕吐物味的真的很难吃。记住以后看到那个颜色的豆子都丢掉。”格林德沃吐了吐舌头，但是脸上带着一种诡计得逞的笑容。  
“谢谢，盖尔，嗯……”仿佛要掩饰自己红到耳根的脸色（但这显然没有什么用），邓布利多努力想继续刚才的话题，“既然对附近的巫师家庭没有头绪，我们可以去村子里看看？嘿，盖尔，不要露出这种表情，麻瓜们并不都是笨蛋。”  
“我不觉得他们是笨蛋，”格林德沃仔细挑出一颗西瓜味的比比多味豆，抛起来扔到了嘴里，“就像你说的，他们是不是可以随便被处置的……他们是应该被特殊对待的，别的物种。”  
“好吧，随你怎么说，明天我们就可以去村子里看看。”合上书本，邓布利多站起身来，“我要回家了，阿不福斯和安娜都在等我。”  
格林德沃心底闪过一丝冷意。哦，是啊……他的家人。当然。  
“那明天见吧，阿尔。”飞快的吻了一下邓布利多的脸颊，格林德沃并没有做更多的挽留。目送少年离开的背影，他的眼神渐渐变得危险。  
时间不多了，他必须……马上让邓布利多完全属于自己。

戈德里克山谷是一个非常普通的小村庄，在这里生活平静，舒适，从来不会发生什么大事。  
它中心有一个小广场，一个战争纪念碑，一些小店铺，一座有着彩绘玻璃的教堂和一家酒吧，和任何一个麻瓜村庄没有什么不同——  
除了这里住着几个巫师家庭之外。  
“哦，麻瓜的村庄，没有任何魔法迹象……他们的生活多么无聊啊。”随手拿起路边小店铺的一根女孩子扎头发用的蓝色头绳看了看，格林德沃百无聊赖的跟着邓布利多，“阿尔，你到底打算从哪里入手？”  
“打探情报最好的地方当然是酒吧，盖尔。不过在这之前，你一定得尝尝这个。哦，你等我一下……”邓布利多说着，快速跑开了，格林德沃看着他和麻瓜店主说着什么，然后那个麻瓜给了邓布利多二块看起来有些像是某种甜食的东西。  
“我从来不知道你还有麻瓜的钱？”  
“毕竟我们生活在麻瓜的村庄中。有时候我们会拿阿不福斯养的鸡下的蛋来换些钱——别误会，那没有任何魔法，阿不福斯坚持用最自然的方式来喂养他的鸡。”  
想象了一下那样的画面，格林德沃忍不住笑了起来，鸡蛋和阿不思？他想。  
“来吧，尝尝这个，柠檬雪糕，”把其中一块递给了格林德沃，邓布利多咬了一口他的那份，“你会喜欢上在夏天吃这个的。”  
“嗯……酸酸甜甜的。但是我想我更喜欢你手上这一块。”把邓布利多的手拉过来，舔了一口他刚刚咬过的地方，格林德沃满意的看到少年的脸色变得和他的头发一样红。  
“好了，盖尔，我想我们应该去酒吧了。有时候巫师们也会去酒吧，看看我们能不能得到什么线索。”邓布利多把刚才买下的格林德沃打量过的蓝色头绳装到口袋里——格林德沃猜想这是给阿利安娜的礼物——然后闷头向酒吧的方向走去。格林德沃跟了上去，轻轻的牵着他的手，邓布利多也回握住他，小口的咬着柠檬雪糕。  
“我不确定你会不会喜欢这样的地方，酒吧里一向不算太安静……”  
推开酒吧的门，一阵喧哗和酒气扑面而来，邓布利多有些犹豫的说道。毕竟你实在是不能指望小山谷里的酒吧有多么好的环境。  
“不会比德姆斯特朗的食堂更糟糕，我们有很多德国大块头，相信我。”格林德沃像突然从邓布利多的话中发现了什么不同寻常的东西，“等一下，你说一向？看来你常常过来。”  
想象了一下邓布利多独自坐在酒吧中的画面，格林德沃不禁想到如果以后他们两人结伴出行，在某个巫师酒吧中开怀大笑的情景。  
必须更快。  
“只是极其偶尔……好了，就两杯啤酒，如何？”邓布利多招招手，要了两杯啤酒，格林德沃不得不说这不是邓布利多的风格。在他的印象中邓布利多一向是更适合红茶的，他想红发少年还有很多他不知道的一面。  
啤酒上来了，格林德沃思考着如何说服邓布利多今晚留宿在他家，没有注意到一个醉汉正路过他们，一个脚步不稳，半杯啤酒都倒在了邓布利多身上。  
“哦，哦！梅林的胡子啊，抱歉，先生们——”  
“没事，没事——盖尔，坐下。他喝醉了！”看到格林德沃眉毛一挑打算起身，邓布利多急忙制止，“我没事！”  
“嗯……嗝，”醉汉打了个酒嗝，“是啊，我喝醉了，年轻英俊的先生们，这个愚蠢的村庄，到处都是愚蠢的……”  
“嘿，嘿！坐下来再说，好吗？”邓布利多从旁边拉了一把椅子过来，把醉汉按在了椅子上。  
“麻瓜。”他接着说。  
“你是一个巫师？”格林德沃反问。  
“显然他是，盖尔，他的魔杖从裤兜里露出来了。而且据我所知，没有麻瓜会知道梅林的胡子。……先生，你喝醉了，你不能在这说麻瓜的事，《国际保密法》，你还记得吗？”  
格林德沃悄悄给邓布利多施了一个干燥咒，感到一阵不快，这个醉汉显然打扰了他和邓布利多的计划。  
“是啊，那个愚蠢的法律……”  
“先生，你从哪里来？我相信我在戈德里克山谷没有见过您。”  
“是啊，你当然没有见过我……我前两天刚到这里来。本来以为戈德里克山谷住着巫师，我们就能稍微生活的舒心点……结果还是一样！哪里都一样！有这个愚蠢的法律，巫师永远不能——”  
“小声点！”格林德沃低喝到，他看到有几个人正好奇的转过头在看他们，他可不想在这里给每个人施遗忘咒。  
“我不想再过这样躲躲藏藏的生活了，你们不明白吗，先生们？”醉汉的声音小了下去，“需要有人站出来为巫师争取权利……可是没有人这么做，年轻人。没有人有那么强大的力量。可恶的格里戈维奇，如果他真的像他说的一样有一根战无不胜的魔杖，为什么不用它来做点实事呢？”  
最后一句话像炸雷一样在格林德沃和邓布利多的心里炸开。  
战无不胜的魔杖！  
“先生，你是说，格里戈维奇？那是谁？”邓布利多急切的问道。  
可是醉汉显然把他的最后一丝神志都耗尽了，趴在桌上不再动弹。  
“我想我们都不用对他施遗忘咒了，他醒来保准什么都不记得——你真的太棒了，阿尔！我真的没想到——我们今天真是像喝了福灵剂一样幸运！”  
“是啊，我们应该马上回去查一下格里戈维奇到底是谁，如果他不是在说胡话的话。总之试试总比不试强！”  
把一个钱币放在桌子上，邓布利多向酒吧老板喊了一声，“这位先生的钱我付了！”就迫不及待的拉着格林德沃一起离开了酒吧。  
此时两个少年并不知道，这个消息会给他们的人生带来怎样的巨变。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章假车

4.

回到格林德沃家里，他们又一头扎进了书籍中，找着那个叫做格里戈维奇的人。不用说，今天邓布利多又留宿在了格林德沃家。可能是稍微有一些酒意，两个年轻人并没有看书到很晚，但却不知不觉都在格林德沃的床上睡着了。

“要是我没记错，格里戈维奇是一个魔杖制造者。像你们的奥利凡德一样……不过我想我们还是要确保没有其他同名的人。”清晨相继醒来继续着前一晚的的讨论，格林德沃在书籍中若有所思的抬起头，一把搂过邓布利多，把他从背后圈到自己怀里，打开手里的书，伸到了邓布利多面前。

“传说中战无不胜的魔杖有过许多名字，最后一个主人已经不可考。我们不能排除这种可能性……也许该去拜访一下他？”他刻意加重了“拜访”这个词，观察着邓布利多的反应。

其实格林德沃能感受到邓布利多对目前生活的小小不满。如果不是那些愚蠢的麻瓜小男孩，他的父亲不会悲惨的死在阿兹卡班，他的妹妹也不会变得如此脆弱与危险，他也不会必须在过于年轻的年纪就不得不承担起家庭的重担。在某些方面，邓布利多和格林德沃是非常相似的，这个霍格沃茨最优秀的毕业生并不排斥黑魔法。在极少的情况下，邓布利多会有一些看起来很莽撞的点子，甚至让格林德沃这个因研究黑魔法而被开除的学生都有些犹豫。不过格林德沃明白这些点子对邓布利多来说只是纯粹的学术理论，红发少年在很多方面过高的道德感让他不可能把这些想法付诸实践。即使如此，格林德沃也非常清楚，如果邓布利多和他并肩而立，他们将能做出一番伟大的事业。

唯一的问题是，邓布利多无法离开他的弟妹。

不出所料，邓布利多在他怀里小小的挣扎了一下，有些沉默。

格林德沃半咪起了眼睛，解开了一颗自己衬衫的纽扣，另一只手不易察觉的扶上了邓布利多的腰侧。

如果能完全把他变成自己的……这个念头再一次出现在格林德沃的脑海里，他无法抑制住这种冲动。

“实际上……我认为你说的对，盖尔。”邓布利多突然转过身，蓝色的眸子望向了格林德沃。

“我知道如果我说‘不’，你会失望……其实昨天那个人的话让也我想了很多。巫师是不是真的隐藏的太久了呢？力量意味着责任，可是所有巫师还是要处处小心，以免被发现自己的身份。当然，过当的武力是不可取的，我们绝对不能再犯你在德姆斯特朗的错误。如果这一点分歧我们能达成一致，只能使用最低限度的武力……我想我们能做出改变。”

“所有巫师都必须活得小心翼翼，这是不合理的。”

那一刻，格林德沃发誓他真实的感受到心口一热。

从来没有一个人，能完全的理解他的理想——

除了怀中的少年。

他无法再忍受邓布利多还不完全属于自己的这个事实。

“阿尔……”他猛的吻了邓布利多，不同于以前亲昵的吻，这个吻带上了更多的侵略意味。

两个少年初尝爱情的滋味，越来越亲密，格林德沃总是抓到机会就搞一些“突然袭击”，邓布利多也每次都红着脸回应，他们接了许多次吻，可是这样的吻还是第一次。

两个少年都感觉身体里有一股热流升腾起来。

邓布利多脑袋有些发懵，他不是没想过和格林德沃做一些更加亲密的事，有哪个少年会不想和恋人更亲密呢？可是显然在整个学生时代他都没有和别人调过情——这让邓布利多多少有些感觉无从下手。

格林德沃的手摸索着解开了邓布利多的扣子，第一次抚摸上了红发少年的胸膛。邓布利多浑身一颤，有些发抖，但是没有做出拒绝的举动。

这无疑给了格林德沃继续的借口。

解开自己的衬衫，他们第一次肌肤相亲，两个人都发出一声轻不可闻的喘息。格林德沃一翻身，把邓布利多禁锢在自己和床铺之间。

“盖尔……”

“我知道……”没有停下手上的动作，格林德沃的手顺着腰线往下，慢慢褪下了邓布利多的裤子，毫不迟疑的摸了摸邓布利多最脆弱的器官，满意的感觉到那里已经渐渐抬头了。

显然从未有别人碰过它——邓布利多自己也几乎没有——他的精力都给了书籍和研究。

邓布利多倒吸了一口气，紧闭着眼睛，像下定了什么决心一样，学着格林德沃，将金发少年的衬衫完全脱下。

从没想到邓布利多能那么主动，格林德沃笑了笑，贴在自己的爱人耳边说，“睁开眼睛看看，阿尔……还是你更喜欢在黑暗中感受这些？”

邓布利多颤了一下，慢慢睁开眼睛，一瞬间觉得对方的金发有些刺目。

格林德沃没有停下手上的动作，邓布利多不得不咬紧嘴唇，他不确定巴沙特有没有出门。他的手顺着上方少年的胸口，腰腹往下，最后解开了格林德沃的裤子。

“别露出那么惊讶的表情，盖尔，我也想……嗯！”在邓布利多抚上自己欲望中心的一瞬间，格林德沃狠狠吻住了身下的少年。

两个此刻沉浸在爱情中的年轻人急切的亲吻，抚摸着对方，仿佛要把这甜蜜的一刻永远的铭记。

“盖尔……不行了……唔！”

汗水把邓布利多的红发打湿，粘在他自己的脸颊上，格林德沃有一种他快要燃烧起来的错觉。他没有说话，只是默默的加快了手上的动作，看着邓布利多露出一种有些淡淡苦闷的表情。

“阿尔……”像受到了催促，邓布利多只觉得手中的东西在发烫，能解开最难的咒语的脑子已经无法思考，所有的思绪都被格林德沃所占满。

在无法抑制的呻吟溢出喉咙时，格林德沃死死的吻住了他，吞下了少年第一次在恋人手中释放的呜咽。

“哈……”两个人都喘着粗气，格林德沃倒在邓布利多身上，嘴唇不老实的吻着他的头发和耳朵。

“唔……盖尔……听我说……”好不容易把格林德沃推开了一些，邓布利多的耳朵都像红的能滴出血来。格林德沃干脆起身拿起床头的衬衫，把两人身上都擦干净了。

“我要回家拿一个东西……我自己做的，本来想过段时间再给你，但我想现在已经是时候了。”邓布利多转过头去不敢再看格林德沃，起身穿好了衣服，还把自己的马甲扣的一丝不苟。

“下午到我家来，好吗？昨天没有回家，我有点担心安娜。”

格林德沃听到这个名字一阵烦闷，但是并没有破坏他今天的好心情。

“好吧，阿尔，那下午见。”

 

本来格林德沃觉得自己的好心情至少能持续一整天，如果没有在下午出门之前收到邓布利多的猫头鹰的话。

 

“亲爱的盖尔：

今天下午我恐怕要失约了，真的非常抱歉。安娜的身体今天有些不太好，我想我应该在家里照顾她。

关于我们的约定，明天下午见面好吗？我也想快点见到你，可是我不能不照顾安娜。

盼着猫头鹰送来你的回信。

                                                                                                                                 阿不思”

 

看着落款处那个化用了死亡圣器标志的“A”，格林德沃好不容易压抑住自己心中的怒气，拿起羽毛笔，但还未在羊皮纸上写下任何一个字，一个想法突然出现他的脑海中。

也许是时候了。如果不能解决阿利安娜的问题，那邓布利多永远都没有办法离开这个小山村。

没有写回信，格林德沃拿了一小块碎饼干喂给了邓布利多的猫头鹰，看着那只小小的鸟飞走，他有些烦躁的在卧室里单手抛着一个苹果。抛起又接住，抛起又接住，最后把它狠狠捏在手里。

眼角的余光扫过因为早上的意乱情迷而凌乱散在床上的书堆，格林德沃像想起了什么，突然笑了。

是啊……如果阿利安娜不再是默然者，那一切的阻碍也就不复存在了。只有这样，邓布利多才能心无旁骛的投入他们伟大的事业之中。

他能够帮助邓布利多解决这个问题，或者说，能够让邓布利多感到自己在帮助他解决这个问题。

咬了一口苹果，格林德沃随手抓起一件干净的衬衫，向邓布利多家跑去。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章还是车（真），关于默默然和默然者的设定（包括分离方法）仅是自己的脑洞，是AD除了曾和GG一起策划革命之外另一个最黑暗的秘密。  
> 万一有所疏漏，和原著有冲突算我的（跪）

而与格林德沃的胸有成竹不同，此刻的邓布利多正陷在一种焦急忧虑的情绪中，这是他在霍格沃茨从来没有过的。那时候没有任何东西能难倒他，不论是上课、论文还是考试——可是现在，他好像寸步难行。

得到了圣器的线索，他们本该立即出发去寻找，但邓布利多绝对不会抛下自己还需要照顾的弟弟妹妹。

该怎么办？这是邓布利多第一次不知道某个问题的答案。

安顿好身体虚弱的阿利安娜，邓布利多回到了自己的房间，疲惫的倒在了床上，有些想念那个金发的少年：即使他们才分开几个小时。

正在出神，邓布利多突然被敲窗的声音吓了一跳，他转头一看，惊得从床上跳了起来。他刚才还在想的那个人正在窗外，带着一脸灿烂的笑容的轻轻敲着自己的窗户。

“盖勒特！你干什么！这里可是二楼——”急忙打开了窗子，格林德沃长腿一跨，轻松的翻进了邓布利多的房间，顺手把刚才骑着的飞天扫帚也拿了进来。

“照顾阿利安娜和与我见面不矛盾吧，阿不思？我也可以帮忙照顾她。”将不知道哪里找到的飞天扫帚随便靠在了角落，格林德沃伸出手一把揽住邓布利多：“我们说不定能找到解决的办法，不是吗？”

“你和我，我们无所不能。”

“你扫帚骑的不错啊，悬停非常稳，你从来没有提到过你打魁地奇？”

“是打过一段时间，是击球手，不过我并不是很热衷打球——不说这个了，安娜的情况怎么样了？”

看着格林德沃脸上自信的笑容，邓布利多也跟着笑了起来：“你有什么想法？安娜的情况我都告诉你了，我想我们之间没有秘密。”

“或许你可以先带我去看一看她？我不会打扰她的。”

说实话，邓布利多从来没想到有一天他会带别人见安娜——她是邓布利多家的禁忌，是不可对外言说的秘密，为了掩盖安娜是默然者的事实，母亲不惜离开故土，举家搬迁到戈德里克山谷，几乎从不与邻居往来。

格林德沃恐怕是第一个见到阿利安娜的“外人”。

 

来到阿利安娜的房间外，邓布利多用魔杖轻轻的划了一个弧度，关着的门无声的打开了一个小缝。脸色稍显苍白的少女静静地躺在床上，呼吸轻柔而绵长。

“安娜可能睡着了……下次我再把你介绍给她吧。当然，你已经见过阿不福斯了，这下我的家人们就都认识你了。”听着阿利安娜均匀的呼吸声，邓布利多又小心的将门关上，轻描淡写的说道。

显然，上次格林德沃和阿不福斯的那场会面不管用什么形容词来形容，都绝不能说是友好。阿不福斯丝毫不掩饰对格林德沃的排斥，而格林德沃也回报以他冷笑，邓布利多到现在还记得那尴尬的场面。

不过现在格林德沃并没有心思去回忆那场不太愉快的会面，他完全被阿利安娜周身围绕着的、隐隐约约的黑影所吸引住了。

默然者——格林德沃早有耳闻，巫师的孩子由于强行压抑魔法能力而催生默默然，变成默然者。他们拥有强大的破坏力，即使是对于最训练有术的巫师也是一个重大的威胁。这是他第一次亲眼见到默默然，格林德沃能感到阿利安娜周围飘动着的黑影具有强大的力量，这甚至让他觉得这些黑影充满了奇异的美感。

它可怕、惊人、而又脆弱。女孩的生命被它所束缚，邓布利多的命运亦然。

“阿不思，你从没有想过把他从阿利安娜身上分离出来吗？”回到邓布利多的卧室，格林德沃从背后圈住红发少年，一边玩着他的头发一边说，“她如果能稳定下来，也就不用像现在这样东躲西藏了，也许她也能有正常的生活。”

“默然者和默默然就像是身体和灵魂一样，怎么能……”话说到一半，邓布利多突然顿住了，他不能否认自己曾经想过这种可能性。

因为自己的妹妹是默然者，所以邓布利多对此所做的研究并不比任何一个人少，他甚至找了霍格沃茨的教授特批权限看遍了图书馆的禁书区。实际上，他也真的找到过将灵魂分离出来的办法。

“你是说——魂器？”

这是一个无比邪恶的字眼，它只会被最邪恶可怕的黑魔法书所提到。邓布利多不意外格林德沃会知道这个词，毕竟对于黑魔法他总是知道的比较多。

“将灵魂的一部分碎片分离出来附着在器具上，而不会对灵魂的主人造成很大的伤害。这似乎是一种获得永生的方法——如果把默默然看成是阿利安娜灵魂的一部分，我们是否有可能也把它分离出来？——别误会，阿尔，我们当然不是要制作魂器！我也不并喜欢这样分裂完整灵魂的魔法。”看到了邓布利多眼里的犹豫，格林德沃连忙补充道，“我是说，如果我们能以此为理论基础找出将默默然分离出来的办法呢？”

“可是我并不知道分离灵魂的办法……”就连禁书里都完全没有提到，这是唯一邓布利多没有在霍格沃茨图书馆得到答案的问题。

而格林德沃当然知道这个答案，但他并没有打算说出来。灵魂要靠杀戮来分裂，对格林德沃来说，杀死一两个麻瓜并不会对他造成什么负担，但是邓布利多绝对不会同意。还好他们并不是要分裂灵魂，格林德沃并不想在这件事情上和邓布利多有分歧。

“没事的，阿尔。我们会找到办法的。”

像是打定主意要安慰他一般，格林德沃把邓布利多的身子转过来，温柔的吻了他。他轻轻啄着邓布利多的嘴唇，收紧了怀抱，手指插进了的少年柔软的红发中。一瞬间，一直以来独自承受着秘密的压力和寂寞仿佛全部都爆发出来了，邓布利多情不自禁的紧紧抓住了格林德沃的手臂，不知不觉热情的回吻着金发的少年。

第一次有人能和他一起分担这对十八岁的少年来说显然是过于沉重的责任，第一次有人能给予自己确实的帮助，邓布利多不知道自己为什么会因为这个轻柔的吻而全身燃起了火焰。

一个声音在他的心底叫嚣：他渴望着得到格林德沃，真正得到这个在最失意的时刻来到自己身边的少年——他渴望和格林德沃合为一体。

一股强烈的欲望从心底升腾起来，和几个小时之前互相抚慰时不同，邓布利多直觉自己需要更深层的东西：这是他第一次对某项事物、某个人有如此深切的渴求。

“盖勒特……”两个少年喘着气分开，嘴唇之间牵出一根银线，格林德沃看着邓布利多湛蓝色的眼睛，里面隐约有自己的倒影。

不知道是谁先主动，他们一起倒在了邓布利多的床上。早上的触碰并不能满足他们，他们当然对彼此是有欲望的，两人的喘息都渐渐变得火热起来，莽撞的脱着对方的衣服。

邓布利多绝对想不到，自己有一天会对另一个人如此欲求不满。他大胆的吻了吻格林德沃的耳垂，金发的少年倒吸了一口凉气，翻身压住了他，抚上了身下人光裸的背。

“橄榄油飞来。闭耳塞听。统统加护。”

格林德沃抓起随着脱下的衣服丢在一旁的魔杖，快速念了几句咒语，又把它丢下，另一只手绕到邓布利多背后，在那个没有任何人碰过的入口轻轻抚摸试探。

邓布利多微微一惊，要说他完全不知道男人之间是怎么做那是骗人的，虽然他一向保守——但是，天呐，谁不想和喜欢的人做最亲密的事情呢？

只是邓布利多一直觉得最后应该由更年长的自己来主动，就算格林德沃有多喜欢“袭击”他也好，毕竟盖勒特还没有成年……

“等等，盖尔……”

格林德沃稍稍停顿了动作，抬起眼睛，汗水粘湿了他金色的头发，并没有要停下的意思。他伸出一小截舌头舔了舔嘴唇，眼神让邓布利多心跟着微微一跳。

好吧，如果盖勒特一定要——

邓布利多渐渐放松了身体，看着格林德沃一把抓住飞进来的橄榄油，迟疑道：“嘿，你拿的是哪里的橄榄油……”

 “现在是说这个的时候吗，阿尔？”格林德沃稍微直起身，把橄榄油倒在手上，“我不能再忍耐下去了。”

 “盖尔，你会做吗？”

“当然，”格林德沃毫不迟疑，好像很自信，但是解着邓布利多裤子的手却稍微有些颤抖：“书本总是教会我们很多。只是它们不太好找而已。”

不论两个少年是多么难得的魔法天才，这门课他们都没有修过。

还没等邓布利多问出是什么书，格林德沃的动作就把他的思绪全部拉了回来——他感觉到一根手指慢慢侵入了身后的地方，轻轻探索抚摸着从未被触碰过的密处。

“你觉得怎么样？阿尔？”

邓布利多觉得格林德沃可能并不像他表面上看起来那么胸有成竹。

“还好……嗯！”不等他说完，格林德沃又加了一根手指，像是慢慢的在里面寻找着什么。邓布利多感觉到有些疼，他努力的放松着，让自己能更容易的接纳恋人的手指。

当格林德沃碰到里面不知道什么地方的时候，邓布利多忍不住惊叫出声，“啊……盖尔……嗯！我觉得很奇怪……”红发少年惊异于自己身体的反应，没有觉察到格林德沃紧咬嘴唇的忍耐表情，“越来越热了……”

“阿尔，深呼吸……”格林德沃撤出了手指，还没等邓布利多反应过来，就感觉另一个更为巨大的东西再次进入了还未被开发过的地方。

“嗯……啊！盖尔，天呐……”猛然想起早上自己握在手里的东西的尺寸，邓布利多感觉头皮有些发麻。

一股带着痛觉的电流窜过了脊椎，红发少年大口的呼吸着，这比他想象中的要疼。格林德沃轻轻吻着他，借着橄榄油的润滑慢慢挺着腰，感到邓布利多慢慢放松了下来，猛地一用力，让自己进到了恋人的最深处。

“阿尔……”发出一声满足的叹息，格林德沃忍不住动了起来，邓布利多的呻吟有些破碎，这让格林德沃的心快要燃烧起来了。

仿佛要逼迫身下的少年一般，格林德沃一手搭着邓布利多的肩，另一只手握住了邓布利多早上刚在自己手里释放过的东西。快感渐渐从邓布利多体内升起，痛觉好像被压制住了，正在和格林德沃紧密相连的认知冲进脑海，鞭打着他的神经。

一股淫靡的水声回荡在房间里，邓布利多从来不知道自己竟然有那么多的欲望，不过刚过去了几个小时而已，他好像远远没有得到满足。

“不要、不要……盖尔，我——”

从邓布利多前端渗出的体液沾湿了两人的小腹，床被摇晃的吱吱作响，潮红色爬上了他的脸颊，在白色床单的衬托下显出薄血一般的颜色。

“唔。”感到邓布利多包裹自己的地方正在收缩，格林德沃加快了速度，吻住了让他失控的恋人。

他们正在自己的房间里……这个认知让邓布利多的意识濒临崩溃，他甚至不知道以后还能不能在这个房间里睡着觉。

空气渐渐变的狂乱，他们吻住对方，仿佛世间一切阻碍他们的东西都已经消失。

“盖尔、盖尔……啊！”

“嗯！”

当这次的高潮来临时，邓布利多没有被封住嘴唇，他的惊叫掠过格林德沃的心底，令他也忍不住发出了沉闷的喘息，释放了出来。

接了一个悠长的吻，两个少年沉浸在此刻的甜蜜中，无法自拔。

 

晚上，格林德沃自然留在了邓布利多家。阿利安娜依然没有精神，在草草喝了一点东西之后就睡下了，让邓布利多庆幸的是，阿不福斯今天到镇上去了，并没有回家吃晚饭。否则看到格林德沃，等待着他们的大概又是一场争吵。

这个夜晚可以说过得安静而祥和，两个少年有说有笑，邓布利多惊异的发现格林德沃的家务魔法施的还不错。照他的话说：“一个人出门在外总要学这些东西。”

这也是他们第一次如此紧密的相拥而眠，自从回到戈德里克山谷，邓布利多还没有睡的那么好过——但是对格林德沃来说，这个夜晚却非比寻常。

他做了一个梦。

虽然他之前也会隐隐约约的在梦中看到某些预兆，但却从来没有像今夜那么清晰过：他看到邓布利多死于一片黑暗的阴影之下。梦中的感觉是如此真实，以至于格林德沃猛地惊醒过来之后看到从窗子里漏进来的细碎阳光和身边呼吸均匀的红发少年时，一时间都分不清到底哪边才是梦境。

伸出手摸了摸邓布利多的头发，格林德沃才发现自己手心里都是冷汗。

“嗯……盖尔，你醒了？”

邓布利多迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，看见格林德沃光裸着上身静静地坐在一边，像是在想着什么。

“你别着凉了，我去看看安娜。格里戈维奇的事情先放在一边，我想先找一找能分离默默然的方法。”起身随手丢了一件衬衫给格林德沃，邓布利多慌忙穿好衣服下了床。第一次睁开眼就看到这样的格林德沃，他感觉脸上有些发烫。

“哦——好的。”格林德沃接过衣服，想着梦里的场景，没有注意到邓布利多慌慌张张的出了门。

不，阿不思还没有完全属于我。他还没有完全站在我这边。我必须再做些什么……如果他死在这个小山村里……

格林德沃的异眼隐隐发疼，他咬着牙，心里冷冷的掠过一个念头：如果默默然不能从那个小女孩的身上被分离，那阿利安娜——就必须死。

只要阿不思能和我一起走，魔法崛起终将无法阻挡！


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章谷仓……  
> 关于熄灯器的设定是私设，灵感来源于死亡圣器中的描写。

5.

今天阿不福思心情本该不错。他一起床就发现安娜和阿不思正在客厅里准备着早餐，安娜的精神变得好些了，头上绑着一根蓝色的头绳，这让她的气色看起来好了不少。

不过这份好心情并没有持续多久，仅仅保持了大概一分钟。他刚坐到桌子前，就看见格林德沃一脸理所当然的从二楼走了下来，头发乱翘着，衬衫也没有好好扣好。

“你为什么在这儿！？”和阿不思一样拥有一头红发的少年差点打翻了面前的杯子，眼睛在自己哥哥和格林德沃之间来回看着，语气任谁都听得出来不太友好。

“我为什么不能在这儿。”眼皮都没抬，格林德沃随手拉出一个椅子坐了下来，并没有理会要爆炸的阿不福斯，而是转向了阿利安娜，脸上换上了一副灿烂的笑容：“你好，安娜，我常常听阿不思说起你。”

“我也常常听阿不思说起你，格林德沃先生。”阿利安娜友好的回应着，也许是因为有两个哥哥的缘故，她并不像格林德沃想象的那样敏感与脆弱。

气氛和谐的宛如是一家人的早餐，阿不福斯觉得自己即使有再大的火也发不起来了。

这是自从母亲死后，邓布利多家拥有最多笑声的一个早晨。只要格林德沃愿意，他可以扮演好任何一个角色，那对他来说轻而易举。

早餐在格林德沃分享的旅途趣事和阿利安娜的笑声中结束之后，阿不福斯忿忿的去喂鸡，难得精神好的安娜也追上去帮忙，剩下的两个人则留下来收拾餐具。本来是再平常不过的光景，对邓布利多来说却是弥足珍贵。

“阿尔，我在想一件事，”挥着魔杖让最后一个盘子漂进碗橱里，格林德沃靠在桌上，语气里透出一丝恰到好处的紧张：“也许我们以后一直都可以过这样的日子呢？一起迎来每一个落日和日出，就像今天这样。等安娜康复了，巫师们也迎来可以光明正大生活的时代……”

他没有再说下去，这对邓布利多来说已经足够了。

“这是求婚吗，盖尔？”邓布利多翘起嘴角以一种玩笑的语气说道，蓝色的眼睛在红色头发的映衬下显得越发神采飞扬。

“如果你认为是的话，我不会否认。”揽过邓布利多的肩膀，轻轻在他唇上印下一吻，格林德沃微微笑着：“说到这个，我知道有一种非常古老的魔法……”

“……可以让我们真正相连。”邓布利多接上了他的话。

格林德沃并不意外。他毫不怀疑邓布利多知道那个魔法，即使他们之前从未讨论过。毕竟邓布利多似乎在那七年里把霍格沃茨的图书馆翻了个底朝天。

只有邓布利多能够知道他心中所想。

 “阿尔，你愿意试试与我定下血盟吗？”

好像自己说的只是“今天午饭吃煎蛋好吗？”，格林德沃一脸笑意的，貌似随意的提议道。

阿不思必须完完全全，从里到外的属于自己。

“我们将发誓永远不对彼此拔出魔杖，永远不伤害彼此，直到——”

“——直到生命的尽头。”

和格林德沃同时说完了血盟的意义，邓布利多心里微微一动。

血盟的意义非同凡响，可是同时也是非常危险的。

“我想你是认真的，格林德沃先生？”没有用两人一直用的昵称，邓布利多脸上的神情变得非常严肃。

与赤胆忠心咒和牢不可破咒不同，血盟是两个巫师之间联系彼此的最强咒语——一个巫师只能订立一个血盟契约，契约成立，鲜血交融，从此以后生命也密不可分。他们必须从里到外完全信任对方，任何破坏血盟的行为都会带来严重的后果。

在每一本提到血盟的书里都有相同的警告：这不是一个能够随意缔结的契约，它有牢不可破的法力，任何巫师在考虑缔结血盟的时候都应该想清楚，对方是否真的能和自己建立一个如此特殊的契约？

“这不是试试那么简单的事情，我们必须……”

“我永远不会伤害你，阿尔。”拉住了邓布利多的手，格林德沃逼近了他，“我只是觉得我们应该永远在一起。”

“我们当然应该永远在一起。”邓布利多回握住格林德沃，轻轻说道：“只是……血盟是一个应该被慎重对待的契约，我只是想确定你准备好了。”

“我当然知道自己准备好了。”

格林德沃笑着，毫不犹豫，深深的看着邓布利多，不可动摇的坚定通过炽热的手心传达给了红发的恋人。

在往后的岁月里，每当邓布利多想起这个瞬间，都怀着一种复杂的感情。他无数次的想说服自己那不过是年少轻狂的冲动诺言，好像这样就能让自己感到好受一些。

但是邓布利多不能，他知道，这是他当时深思熟虑的结果：他绝不是一个如此莽撞的人。也许让邓布利多带着之后的记忆回到这个时候，他会做出不一样的选择，但是就算再来一万次，当时那个十八岁的红发少年也只会做出同样的决定。

他渴望着与恋人建立永不分离的联系，他渴望着拥有平常的幸福，他也渴望着巫师能够被公平的对待，而这些渴望的出口都指向了同一个人。

比起妖精和精灵、甚至很多神奇生物来说，作为人类，巫师仅仅只有几十年的寿命是极其短暂的。为什么巫师能站在整个魔法界的顶端？答案很简单：因为巫师拥有更强大的力量和更聪明的头脑。

而力量，意味着更多的责任。强大者不应该推卸这种责任，邓布利多当时对此深信不疑，即使他知道需要付出一定的代价——

而格林德沃，就是那个正确的答案。

 

当阿不福斯回到家的时候，他并不知道自己的哥哥已经做出了一个多么重要的决定，他只是很满意格林德沃终于打算告辞回家了；他也不知道，当他上了二楼之后，阿不思在他看不见的地方悄悄拉住格林德沃，在金发少年的耳边说了一句：“盖尔，明天下午谷仓见，我有东西要给你。”，笑容舒展而明亮；他更加不知道，这个夜晚，在他看来从孩提时代就已经会隐藏自己的兄长是如何带着显而易见的甜蜜笑容、对未来的希望而满心欢喜的进入梦乡的。

就在戈德里克山谷一个再平常不过的夏日，阿不思·邓布利多得到了整个世界。

 

第二天，格林德沃早早就起床了。他一直磨磨蹭蹭磨磨蹭蹭的挨到了了中午，就迫不及待的像谷仓跑去，而当他来到谷仓时，发现邓布利多已经到了。

红发少年手上拿着什么，靠在谷仓门前，看到格林德沃，蓝色的眼睛里充满了笑意。

“看来我们对‘下午’的理解有着同样的偏差。希望我没有让你等太久——这是什么？”格林德沃伸出手想拿过来看一看，可邓布利多把他的手轻轻的打开，笑着把他拉进了谷仓。

虽然是白天，没有点灯的谷仓还是一片漆黑。

邓布利多摆弄了一下手里的小玩意儿，一个小光团飘了出来，点燃了谷仓房顶吊下来的灯台。邓布利多把它开开合合，小光团在他手里和灯台中来回飞着，最后停在灯台上，把整个谷仓照亮了。

“真是一个有意思的东西……它只能点灯吗？”

“当然不是，来，你拿着它，在这儿等着。”

邓布利多把那个东西塞给格林德沃，走出了谷仓。格林德沃打量了一下手里的东西，精致巧妙，是邓布利多的风格。

“盖尔。”

邓布利多的声音突然从手里的东西里传了出来，吓了他一跳。

“盖勒特。”又是一声呼唤，一个蓝色的光球从那个东西里飘了出来，飘进了格林德沃的胸口。

格林德沃突然看到了一些画面——邓布利多在谷仓外止不住笑意，轻轻的叫着他的名字。

虽然只有一点点的距离，他毫不犹豫的幻影移形了，下一秒就出现在了邓布利多身边。

“这是什么？”两个少年手拉着手又走进谷仓，格林德沃不得不承认他有些惊叹于邓布利多的创造力。

“哦——我叫它熄灯器。但它当然不止可以熄灯，”邓布利多笑着解释，“当有人呼唤你的时候你就能知道对方在哪里，还能幻影显形到对方身边。只要有人呼唤你，它甚至可以突破一些幻影移形的限制。你不是说喜欢我的寻迹咒吗？我把它改良了一下，让它有更强的指引力。”

“谁都可以吗？能突破幻影移形的限制，这需要强大的法力。”

“当然不是，只有……”邓布利多有些脸红，“真正被看重的人才能听到这个呼唤。没有凭空出现的魔法，它只有附着在爱上，才能成为强大的魔咒。”

格林德沃无意和邓布利多在这个时候讨论魔咒学，他只听到了最后一句话。

“那就是说，你爱我。是吧，阿尔？”

邓布利多笑着，不说话，只是有些害羞的看着格林德沃。

这已经是邓布利多能想到的最好的表白了。格林德沃能想象到在那些他们没有在一起的夜晚，邓布利多在书籍中和灯火下细心又认真的做着这个送给他的礼物，也许神色专注，也许脸上挂着轻轻的笑容。满心的想着这个小礼物能让自己和恋人更紧密的相连在一起，甚至跨越距离和魔法的限制。

“这样只要我呼唤你，你就能知道我在哪里了。我们永远不会分开——当然我也给自己做了一个，可还没有完成。我只是迫不及待的想送给你……”

接下来的话没有说出口。不用说，格林德沃又吻了他。

在这样的时刻，语言已经显的有些无力了。只有缠绵的吻和温柔抚摸的手能表达万一。

这绝不是一个适合的地方……但是满心想表达爱情的少年们并不在意。

格林德沃轻车熟路的解开邓布利多的马甲，手不安分的像下探去。十几岁的恋人们总是有发泄不完的精力，完全压抑不住对彼此的欲望，他们就像沙漠中终于遇到绿洲的人一般渴求着对方。

没有了上次的急切，邓布利多细细的抚摸着格林德沃，也任由对方从自己的锁骨一路吻到胸前，在会被衬衫遮住的地方留下密密的吻痕。格林德沃不知从哪里摸出了一小瓶橄榄油，一用力，把邓布利多推到在了谷仓里堆放着的布堆中。

“盖尔，等一会儿。”趁格林德沃还没有覆上来，邓布利多起身，一把拉过金发少年让他坐到了自己身边，脸上闪烁着狡黠的微笑。

还没等格林德沃反应过来，霍格沃茨最聪明的学生就用总是粘着书卷气的手指解开了他的裤子，轻轻摸了摸已经有变化的器官。

“……阿不思！”

“你别动。”

邓布利多从来没想过自己会那么大胆，但他知道自己要做什么：他当然不会让所有主动权都掌握在比自己小两岁的恋人手中。

一边在内裤上描绘着已经很精神的器官的形状，一边慢慢的把它脱了下来，接着低下了头——格林德沃觉得脑袋要炸开了。

邓布利多竟然含住了他！眼前的景象让格林德沃太阳穴都爆出了青筋，他想抬手，可是发现自己动不了。

邓布利多不知道什么时候给他施了束缚咒。

实际上第一次尝试的红发少年技术实在是称不上好，他还不会控制唇舌，只能笨拙的舔舐着，可这已经让格林德沃忍耐不住了。

“看来我们不需要橄榄油了，是不是？”感到格林德沃变得更大了，邓布利多抬起头，嘴角挂着恶作剧成功的笑容。他解开了自己的衣服，跪在格林德沃身前，将湿润的前端对准了自己的密处。

“阿尔，你……”

“你可别忘了我比你大两岁，盖勒特……唔！”

还没怎么被开发过的地方好不容易将格林德沃都吞了进去，邓布利多气息有些不稳，这个过程对不能动的格林德沃来说简直是一种前所未有的折磨。还没等他适应，格林德沃突然动了起来，这个体位让两人的结合达到了昨天没有达到过的深度。

“很棒的束缚咒，阿不思，但是无声施咒可不是只有你会。”不知道什么时候突破了邓布利多的咒语，格林德沃两手扶住了坐在自己身上的少年的腰，把他拉向自己，满意的听到他发出压抑不住的呻吟。

“啊……嗯……盖尔……”

久未有人来过的谷仓扬起了灰尘，格林德沃偏头，轻轻咬了咬邓布利多胸前的小小凸起，他发誓只是因为这个位置刚好他才那么做的。

“不……唔！”

邓布利多全身一抖，毫无预兆的射了出来，绞紧的内壁让格林德沃忍不住加快了速度，狠狠抵在邓布利多的最深处爆发了。

“哈……啊……”邓布利多瘫软在格林德沃怀里，脑袋有些发懵，隐约感到对方正轻抚着自己的背。

等到空气中的甜腻渐渐散去，邓布利多才清醒过来，他红着脸草草穿了衣服，不敢看格林德沃一脸笑容的念着“清洁一新”，把他和凌乱的布堆都清理干净了。

“我发现你喜欢什么地方了，阿尔。”格林德沃笑的更深了，享受着邓布利多听到这句话后变的更红的脸颊。

“盖尔，说真的，你的话有时候真让我招架不住……”虽然刚才非常大胆，但这并不代表邓布利多能习惯恋人的调笑。

即使表现的很窘迫，邓布利多也无法否认，这是他这个夏天、或者说是这十八年的人生中，最为甜蜜满足的一刻。他从未想到过自己有一天能收获爱情，他总是太聪明，以至于根本无法动心——

直到遇到了格林德沃。

下午的阳光从谷仓窗户的缝隙中漏了进来，小小的空间里多了一丝暧昧的颜色。格林德沃突然想起了第一次吻邓布利多的那个傍晚，同样的冲动涌上他的心头。他拉住了邓布利多的胳膊，感到熄灯器正沉甸甸的坠在自己胸前的口袋里。

“是时候了，阿不思。”

只差一步了，只差一步……

好像知道格林德沃要说什么一样，邓布利多突然笑了，没有感到意外：“这可不是什么浪漫的地方，不过倒是挺适合的——”

“——这里只有我和你。”

拿出魔杖，邓布利多卷起了自己的袖子，蓝色的眼睛里露出紧张，但是却没有丝毫犹豫。

“盖勒特·格林德沃，你愿意在此时此地，和我结下血盟吗？”

如果说熄灯器能让两人的物理距离无限缩短，那血盟无疑是让他们今后永远骨血相连，不分彼此。

是啊，还有谁能像对方一样和自己有如此的默契呢？还有谁能像对方一样完全的理解自己呢？

还有谁能像对方一样令自己着迷呢？

“当然——我将在此时此地，与阿不思·邓布利多，结下无法打破的契约。”

 

两个年轻的少年在昏暗的谷仓中立下誓言。他们用魔杖划破自己的手掌，轻念咒语，手掌相抵，邓布利多还是有些紧张，闭上了眼睛。他知道自己的生命以后将与面前的金发少年紧紧相连。

“我们将永不对对方兵戎相向，”他们虔诚的说着誓言，“永不伤害彼此。”

“——直到死神带走我们的生命。”

格林德沃盯着邓布利多，他的一只眼睛变成了银色——这是他窥探未来的征兆。

不知道他看见了什么，金发少年也慢慢闭上了眼睛。他收紧手指，坚定的力度传达给了对面的恋人。

他们十指相扣，发誓永远保护对方，绝不伤害。

两滴血珠飘到空中，慢慢融为一体，幻化出一个精美的银饰。银饰底部刻着的字母“G”和“D”和它们的主人一样，以一种紧密的形态联系在一起。

巫师的誓言无法被打破，正如少年们此刻无比坚定的想着，他们的名字以后将会被写在一起，闪耀在魔法界的顶端，被世人所铭记。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夏天即将结束了……

6.

像所有热恋中的人一样，邓布利多和格林德沃度过了一段甜美又荒唐的日子。两个少年好像都没有想到爱情会给他们带来那么大的改变，平常的夏日自此变得与众不同。他们当然知道这样的感情充满禁忌，但这又有什么关系呢？好像有人在乎似的。他们每天都描绘着共同的梦想，把计划一条条细化，讨论着每一个细节。他们在山林间洒下一串笑声，在草地上留下只属于彼此的低语，夏日在这第一次的恋情里充满着柠檬雪糕和蜂蜜糖的甜蜜与阳光下河边青草的清香。他们在任何地方亲吻，亲吻过后通常按耐不住无处发泄的热情——巴沙特发现最近家里的橄榄油总是用的特别快。于是他们又开始调配自己的魔药。

邓布利多从来没想到自己的魔药学还有这种用途……实际上他庆幸自己有好好的学习，因为这些魔药都被用在了自己身上，还好他有足够的理论基础来阻止格林德沃的突发奇想。

“不——你不能往里面加曼德拉草，”邓布利多拉住恋人企图使坏的手，“你知道它和树蜂血混合有一定的催情作用。不行，盖尔。天呐，我看起来难道还不够为你着迷吗？”

“好吧好吧，”格林德沃大笑着，“下次我会再试试别的可能的。”

“先别管魔药了，我们还有更重要的事情！分离默默然和寻找圣器，盖勒特。”一把抢过格林德沃手中的曼德拉草拍在了桌上，邓布利多又顺手拿起在桌边的一封信，加重了语气：“我不得不说比起默默然，还是另一件事情比较容易，我收到了尼可·勒梅的回信。我和你提过的，我一直有和他通信——他说既然他可以炼出能使人长生的魔法石，那复活石看起来也并非只是传说。”

格林德沃把邓布利多拉到自己怀里，用手卷着他的红发，自从他们开始全心的研究死亡圣器之后，邓布利多给了他很多出乎意料的帮助。

当然他们还要分一部分的精力来寻找分离默默然的办法，更为糟糕的是，格林德沃发现阿利安娜的默默然和灵魂的联系远比他想象的还要深，通常默然者在很小的时候就会死亡，而阿利安娜已经不是小女孩了，她是一个强大的默然者。这就意味着分离她身上默默然的办法也许只剩下了一个。他还没有想好要怎么说服邓布利多。

“那也许我们应该从各种传说入手？实际上我不认为复活石有真的能让人起死回生的功能，毕竟三兄弟的传说中也表明了死者不能从地狱返回。不过我们也许能得到一支不死的军队。”

“盖尔，我说过我认为我们不应该使用过多的武力。恐怕不死的军队就属于‘过多’的范畴。过当的武力除了造成牺牲，恐惧和仇恨没有别的用处。”邓布利多有些犹豫的说，好像在想什么措辞合适。很显然两个人已经不止一次的争论过类似的问题。

“也许不是呢？你也说我们必然会遭到反抗。如果拿到那根老魔杖再加上不死的军队，还有谁能阻挡我们？你也知道最近麻瓜发明了很多小玩意儿，我不认为这样能算‘过多’。这都是为了更伟大的利益，不是吗？’”

“它或许还有别的用途。”邓布利多的眼神闪烁着，他不想被格林德沃认为是一个异想天开的人，但是他知道自己内心深处有一些不切实际的渴望。

“阿尔。”格林德沃感到有些急躁，“他们不会回来了。你的父母，或是其他死去的任何人——我们要做的是尽快把安娜治好，然后赶紧出发。还是你真的想永远被困在这个小山谷里？”

“盖尔，我说过这个问题了，我——”

“你到底要不要和我一起走？”

猛的放开邓布利多，站起身，格林德沃的声调微微上扬，好像他下一句就要说出：“你不去我也会自己去的！”

金发少年胸膛剧烈的起伏，夏天已经快过去了，他已经不能再等了。阿不思的生日快到了，他本来想和阿不思好好庆祝一下，在阿不思最开心的时候趁机告诉他分离默默然的真正方法，并说服他实行——他不该在这个时期和阿不思吵架，可他越来越急躁，控制不了自己的脾气。

格林德沃对任何人都是游刃有余的，除了邓布利多。每等待一天，他的焦躁好像就多一分。

邓布利多紧紧的拉住了格林德沃，攥住他的手，用力到指节有些发白，“我们当然会一起走，盖尔，我保证。”

“阿尔，我不是想和你吵架的……我只是太想和你一起了。”格林德沃伸手抚上了邓布利多的脸，用一种温柔的语调说，“和你吵架真是一件令我伤心的事。”

“我知道，盖尔，我知道……”

抱住邓布利多，轻轻的摸着他后脑勺的头发，格林德沃在邓布利多看不见的地方露出了不耐的表情。

要是没有那个愚蠢的弟弟和该死的妹妹，还有什么能阻挡他和阿不思？他不止一次的这么想着。只是说服阿不思离开当然要比把默默然从阿利安娜身上分离出来要简单得多，但格林德沃偏偏只能选择最难的方法：他必须永绝后患。

残酷爬上了他的眼睛，越来越浓。

“阿不思，我想告诉你一件事。”格林德沃轻轻放开邓布利多，双手扶着他的肩膀，用一种认真又坚定的眼神望着他。从小到大，他不知道多少次用这样的眼神让别人对自己的话深信不疑。

“将默默然分离出来只有一种办法。”金发少年慢慢开口：“唯有献上生命，才能分裂灵魂。”

邓布利多没有说话。他沉默着，微皱眉头，可以称得上是平静的望着格林德沃，只是眼里透出一股淡得快看不见的悲伤。

他其实早就知道了。格林德沃早该想到的，只要是确实存在答案的问题，邓布利多绝不会找不到那个答案。

“我们可以找一个罪犯或者是其他什么的人，阿不思。”格林德沃有些急切的说，好像想要挤占邓布利多思考的时间一样：“为了更伟大的利益，总是需要一些微小的牺牲。”

“你为什么一定要这么做，盖勒特？”邓布利多的蓝色眼睛没有离开格林德沃的脸：“不惜杀人也要分离安娜的默默然？只是为了让我安心走吗？”

是啊，阿不思·邓布利多，几乎是霍格沃茨诞生以来最优秀的学生。有什么东西能够瞒过他呢？

格林德沃突然猛的将邓布利多抱紧了，力气大的让他有些窒息，邓布利多甚至能感到少年轻轻的颤抖。

“嘿、嘿，盖勒特，你怎么了？”

“我看见了。”

邓布利多拍着格林德沃的背，话音未落就被打断了。

“你看到什么了？”

“我看到……你死了。”银眼变了颜色，格林德沃轻抚着邓布利多的后颈，像是在自言自语。

“默默然杀死了你。”

“——我不能让你死，阿不思。”

 

自从邓布利多一家搬到戈德里克山谷以来，他们已经度过了好几个平常的夏日。阿不福斯通常是很期待暑假的，他终于可以摆脱学校里的所有人在他耳边阿不思长阿不思短，大家都知道阿不思是要做大事的人。

而阿不福斯对未来的规划很简单：等阿不思离开家，他从霍格沃茨毕业之后就会回到戈德里克山谷帮助母亲照顾安娜，只要让阿不思一个人去完成那些伟大的理想就够了。

可是这一切都随着那场意外而终结，阿不思必须留下来照顾他们——当然，阿不福斯知道他是想走的，特别是那个金发的讨厌鬼来了之后，那个叫格林德沃的烦人家伙所做的一切都是要把阿不思带走。

阿不思待在家里的时间越来越少，即使在家也只是待在书房里，整个家越来越安静，阿不福斯终于感到自己再也无法忍耐下去。。

 “如果你和他想去实现你们那愚蠢的梦想，你可以现在就马上出门！不要在这里装作一家之主的样子！”

在阿不思又一次出门一整天之后，阿不福斯终于爆发了，他冲进了阿不思的书房，他之前从来没有这么做过。作为一个邓布利多，他实在是不像人们所认为的那样爱读书，这都是阿不思给他们的错误印象。

“我可以照顾好安娜！你绝对不能带她和你一起走，你知道她的身体受不住！”

他当然知道这两个聪明的家伙在计划着什么，格林德沃没有特意隐瞒，甚至可以说是故意让他有所察觉。

“阿不福斯，我们说过了，你必须回霍格沃茨上学！我和盖勒特正在讨论这个问题，我们会找到一个妥善的解决办法的！”

哦，对了，他们自以为能隐藏的很好。

“是啊，盖勒特！你不觉得你受他的影响太多了吗？你不要以为我什么都不知道，”阿不福斯可能没有阿不思那么聪明，但作为邓布利多一家的人，他绝不能被称为愚笨，“你和他……！”好像在寻找合适的措辞，阿不福斯顿了一顿，“你喜欢他！”

阿不思像被什么魔咒击中了，脸色瞬间变的苍白。

“我……”

“我不关心你和他什么关系，阿不思！”阿不福斯没有停下，仿佛要敲醒自己的哥哥，“你难道看不出来吗？他也喜欢你吗？我听到你们的争吵了，显然你们已经忘记了这个家里还有其他人在！”

他随手抓起书桌上的一页纸，挥动着让它咔咔作响：“你们的这些聪明的小研究，觉得它们可以改变一切，嗯？”

阿不福斯实在是不如他的哥哥那么伶牙俐齿，他不知道该怎样提醒阿不思——格林德沃并不像表面看起来的那样。他瞟了一眼手上的纸，想看看上面到底写了什么能让他们两个花费这么多时间。

等看清上面的内容之后，阿不福斯一瞬间愣住了，所有的愤怒和焦急都好像被冻结一般，他僵立在当场。是的，也许他是没有阿不思聪明，但因为阿利安娜状况，他对默默然的了解可以说并不比令霍格沃茨引以为豪的哥哥少。

“你们——想对安娜干什么？”

阿不福斯的声音都有些变调了，他不敢相信自己的眼睛：那张纸上写的密密麻麻的是邪恶的黑魔法理论！他仅仅看了一眼就觉得毛骨悚然，这显然超过了理论研究的范畴。慌张的环顾四周，他手忙脚乱的捡起散乱在桌上和地上的笔记——全都是，不只是针对安娜身上的默默然，还有其他的什么——不死的军队。

“你们到底在做什么？”阿不福斯此刻的脸色比阿不思还要苍白，这已经远远超出了他的认知范围。

阿不思·邓布利多，在研究黑魔法？

 “阿不福斯，放下。”

阿不思轻轻的说。他的语气比平时还要轻柔，但是阿不福斯还是往后退了一步。

“这不是你，阿不思。”

丢下这句话，阿不福斯逃一般的离开了书房。

看着兄弟逃离的背影，红发少年的身影在灯光的映照下显得非常单薄，邓布利多好像站不稳一般向后靠住了桌子。

“我该怎么办，盖尔？”

没有人回答他，只有油灯的光芒隐隐绰绰。


	7. Chapter 7

7．

戈德里克山谷一个平常的夏日傍晚，夕阳的颜色泛出血红。要是霍格沃茨的占卜学教授在的话，大概会说：“这真是一个不详的征兆！”

不过对于阿利安娜来说，天气显然没有面前的水壶重要。她看了看渐暗的天色，计算着壶里的水还要多久才能烧开，一边挑选着合适的茶具，一边哼着轻快的曲子。

她已经很久没有和自己的大哥好好的说过话了，今天是难得的机会，阿不思少有的早早回家，还带上了格林德沃。

两个月来，尽管阿不思还是每天尽职尽责的照顾着自己，可是女性天生的敏锐还是让她感到阿不思多少有些心不在焉。

阿利安娜当然知道她的大哥有多么的优秀，也知道在不得不回来照顾自己后，他有多么苦闷。

虽然阿不福斯不止一次的提议可以辍学回来照顾自己，可是阿不思坚持让他完成学业，这让阿利安娜心存感激——她已经绊住了一个哥哥，不能再绊住另一个。

阿不思真的很优秀，只要他想做，很少有他做不好的事；所以阿利安娜一直心有愧疚，是她阻碍了阿不思前进的脚步。

当她发现大哥交到了一个志同道合的好朋友，笑容也渐渐多了起来的时候，她是从心底里感到高兴。她也知道阿不福斯不止一次的和阿不思争吵，因为阿不思显然花了太多时间和他的新朋友在一起。

有朋友是一件好事，阿利安娜想。她明白自己是一个怪物，也明白母亲是因自己而死，甚至明白此时自己已经成为了哥哥们的负担。

这个世界是丰富多彩的，有很多理想等着她的哥哥去实现。他们的世界不应该像她一样，只剩下仰躺在病床上时看到的天花板和与世隔绝的小山谷。

可是她什么都做不了。如果那场事故中死的不是母亲，是不是一切都会不一样？她总是无法控制地想着这些。

和阿不思的宏大理想不同，阿利安娜的梦想非常简单：希望哥哥们能去做想要做的事。

在恰恰是阿利安娜永远也无法做到的。之前母亲和哥哥们总是觉得她更喜欢阿不福斯，但其实不是这样的：她的确更亲近阿不福斯，但她对两个哥哥的爱一样多。

所以当盖勒特·格林德沃再一次到他们家做客时，阿利安娜心想，今天至少可以为他们泡一壶好茶。

也许阿不福斯不喜欢格林德沃，可是阿利安娜心里甚至对他有些感激。都是多亏了他，阿不思脸上才又露出了笑容。

他们是多么相配啊。挑选着合适的茶杯，阿利安娜想。她能感受到哥哥每次提到格林德沃时的喜悦，她真的由衷的喜欢哥哥那仿佛在发光的笑容。

她能为哥哥做的真的太少了。

当阿利安娜正在等待水烧到一个合适温度的时候，客厅里却正在爆发一场积蓄已久的争吵。

“你最好趁早放弃，你不能对她做这些！你难道不清楚她的状态吗？”阿不福斯显然已经怒不可竭，“你休想！你觉得这样就能心安理得的去发表那些聪明的讲话，好给你煽动一批追随者？”

“别做梦了！你可以去实现你那些愚蠢的梦想，但你别想对安娜……”

阿不福斯说不下去了，自从那天在书房的不欢而散之后，他就没有和哥哥说过话。他也试着去查阿不思究竟在做什么，毕竟邓布利多家最不缺的就是书——他没想到还没等有所收获，阿不思就主动把真相告诉了他，他都不知道该怎样面对兄长的坦诚。

用黑魔法分离安娜体内的默默然？多么荒唐！这会给安娜的生命带来危险，而阿不福斯也绝不希望自己的哥哥踏出那危险的一步，他直觉这样做也许会对阿不思产生不可逆转的影响：一旦踏进了黑暗，想要回来绝不是一件容易的事。

和阿不福斯的怒气相反，一边的格林德沃语气冷到了极致，甚至脸上还有一丝笑容：“愚蠢的小男孩，你想当我和阿不思的绊脚石吗？”他所说的每一句话无疑都在加深阿不福斯的怒气，“如果我们治好了安娜，她还用得着这样躲躲藏藏吗？你不希望她拥有一个正常的生活吗？哦，对了，她还是不能正常的生活，因为分离了默默然，她还是一个巫师！还是你那愚蠢的小脑瓜就是想不明白，不单是你的妹妹需要躲躲藏藏，所有巫师都需要！一旦我们改变了现状，”格林德沃说着“我们”，看了一眼一旁的邓布利多，“她就可以不必在这样了！这样的悲剧再也不可能发生！没有什么麻瓜小男孩敢欺负巫师，巫师也不用因为杀了麻瓜就去被关进阿兹卡班——”

“——你只是在阻止你的哥哥对魔法界做出贡献！要不是阿不思坚持要取得你的同意，我们早就——”

“盖尔，别说了，冷静！”阿不思的脸色从未像现在这样焦急过，他隔在自己的弟弟和恋人之间，以一个拥抱般的姿势把格林德沃往后推。

“早就怎么样？早就实行了吗？如果你真的为他着想，就不会想要用用黑魔法来治好安娜！伟大的阿不思·邓布利多！只是一个连自己家人都照顾不好的失败者！你觉得阿不思他爱你，是吗？是啊，他要是对安娜有一半那么多的爱，就不会让你踏进这个家门！”

阿不福斯的脸几乎涨的和他的头发一样红，他知道，这一切都是因为眼前这个人。

“黑魔法？是你蛊惑了阿不思！”

“是谁给你的胆子——来评判我和他？”格林德沃轻佻的笑了，这通常意味着他已经生气到了极点。

这句话和这样的表情烧断了阿不福斯最后一根理性的神经。他拔出魔杖，盛怒之下的他当然没有想到，格林德沃是一个比他出色得多的决斗者。还没等他想好咒语，格林德沃的魔杖已经射出了红色的光芒，“钻心剜骨！”

一阵剧痛向阿不福斯袭来，他捂着胸口倒下了。

“盖勒特！你疯了吗！停下！”

一把按下格林德沃的魔杖尖，阿不思死死抱住金发少年的胳膊。

阿不福斯挣扎着站了起来，毫不犹豫的发射出咒语，格林德沃也挣脱了阿不思的手，盛怒已经烧红了他的眼睛。

“昏昏倒地！！”“粉身碎骨！”

“统统加护！——够了！都停下！不要——”阿不思分不清他是在保护阿不福斯还是在维护格林德沃，他只能尽可能挡在两个人之间，“你们一定要打的话就冲我来！”

阿不思甚至无法阻止他们。他绝对无法向格林德沃发射攻击咒语，也不可能对自己的亲弟弟魔杖相向。

当阿利安娜泡好茶的时候，客厅里的混战刚刚开始。她听到了阿不福斯严厉的质问，也听到了阿不思急切的请求。

她顾不上茶杯，甚至离开的时候将它们打翻在地都毫无察觉。她只想阻止这场因她而起的争吵——不管他们哪个受伤都是她不愿意看到的。

愤怒的男孩们当然没有注意到瘦小的女孩进入了他们的攻击范围，当然也听不见那几声微弱的呼喊：在一声声爆炸，一道道闪光的魔法刺激下，阿利安娜失去了控制，一直在她体内的力量可怕的爆发了出来。一切都太混乱了，一切都太快了，他们甚至还没有反应过来，不知道是谁向那团黑影发射了致命的魔咒。

在黑影中心的阿利安娜被击飞，重重的摔到了地上。

“安娜——不，安娜！”

那一刻阿不思的血液凝固了。盛怒的两人也不约而同的沉默了下来。

“速速回复！”阿不思在绝望中一遍又一遍的念着恢复咒，可是早在咒语击中阿利安娜的时候，这个一心希望能多看到哥哥一点笑容的女孩，就死去了。

意外通常都来的毫无道理，从不会给人们丝毫做好准备的机会。本来他们应该花更多的时间来解决这些，阿不福思的不理解，到底如何分离默默然……

阿不思的心揪紧了。阿不福斯把试图把他推开，他没有动，看了一眼格林德沃。

不管过了多少年，格林德沃都记得——那是求救的、心碎的眼神。

可十六岁的格林德沃那时却并没有对那个绝望的少年伸出手。他几乎是毫不犹豫的转身，逃出了邓布利多家，没有说一句话。

他不知道该怎么办，他只能逃。

“盖勒特——盖勒特！”

格林德沃的身影已经看不到了，抱着安娜的尸体，耳边是阿不福斯绝望的呼喊，阿不思感到有深渊正在将自己毫不留情的吞没。

求求你，不要留下我一个人！

仿佛能听见红发少年这句没有喊出口的话，格林德沃顿了一下，却没有停下脚步。他越跑越快。在看到邓布利多眼神的那一瞬间他就明白了——阿不思·邓布利多已经不可能和他一起走了。

他所有的想法和计划都在此刻功亏一篑，他还远远没有准备好，他应该帮助阿不思分离出阿利安娜身上的默默然，打破那个预兆，然后他们理所当然会联手站立在魔法世界的顶端。

不应该是现在这样。绝不！

格林德沃没有想杀死阿利安娜。即使他看到了邓布利多会死在一个默然者的手上，即使他们不能成功的把默默然从阿利安娜的体内分离出来——杀死阿利安娜的人，也绝不能是格林德沃，至少看起来不能。

在格林德沃的一生中，如果说有能以“失魂落魄”来形容的瞬间，无疑就是现在了。

不知道到底要避开什么，他落荒而逃，脚步甚至有些踉跄，把邓布利多丢在身后。

他不能留下来，否则那些曾经的野心、理想和抱负将永远不会有实现的一天。在混乱的脑中有一个声音冷冷的对他说：即使没有了阿不思·邓布利多，你也绝不能留下。

盖勒特·格林德沃一向知道怎么才能做出对自己最好的选择——他必须走。

“姑婆，我打算明天就离开，我想回家了。”回到巴沙特家中，格林德沃失去了一贯的神采，他焦虑的绞紧手指，坐立不安。

“怎么了，盖勒特？阿不思的生日不是快到了吗？你说你要给他烤蜂蜜蛋糕，你记得吗？我今天去采了上好的蜂蜜……”

“是啊，不……我要走。”

金发少年的脑中从未如此慌乱不安过，即使是他错手几乎杀了人那天也没有。

从来没有见过这个样子的格林德沃，巴沙特有些吃惊。但是她不能再开口要求盖勒特留下来了，她的侄孙一脸要哭出来的表情。

天呐，不论盖勒特表现的多么成熟，他也才十六岁啊。巴沙特不知道发生了什么，她还是给格林德沃准备了一把门钥匙。

格林德沃准备离开戈德里克山谷，并且知道自己再也不会回来。

没有人知道日后令人闻风丧胆的黑魔王离开的时候到底在想什么，他很快收拾好了行李，在等待姑婆准备门钥匙的时候不断的看着门口的那条小路。他不只一次的看到邓布利多从这条小路向自己走来，他也不只一次顺着这条小路迫不及待地去找自己的恋人。而此时，这条不长的、有些蜿蜒曲折的小路却像野兽的大口，快要把自己吞没。

他不知道是害怕还是期待，他只是看着那条不算长的路，直到天色渐渐泛白。

已经是夏末了，曾经清爽的风好像也带上了些许凉意，甚至吹来了淡淡的血腥味。

1899年的夏天，在他决定离开的那一刻起，结束了。


	8. Chapter 8

8.

炎热的夏意仿佛在一夜之间消退殆尽，萧瑟的秋风开始充满小小的山谷。

阿利安娜的葬礼就举办在夏秋之交的开始，非常的安静，阿不思和阿不福斯甚至连一句交谈都没有——如果不算阿不福斯打断了阿不思鼻梁的那一拳的话。

一直到几乎失去了所有的亲人，邓布利多才感受到他以前忽略了多少事情。也许不太聪明的弟弟和虚弱又随时可能爆发的妹妹依然在身边的时候，他还能把这个地方称作“家”。

而现在，他已经无家可归了。如果时间能重来，他愿意抛弃那些残酷又愚蠢的梦想，一辈子待在戈德里克山谷，一辈子照顾他的弟妹。

安娜还是那么年轻，她还没有好好看过这个世界，如果格林德沃的预兆一定会成为现实，那邓布利多宁愿死的是自己。

死亡很容易，真正艰难的是如何活下来。

征服世界又怎样呢？扬名立万又怎样呢？他只是一个失败者，阿不福斯对他的评价再准确不过了。

那一晚之后，邓布利多整夜都必须强忍悲痛消除那些痕迹，这几乎是他下意识的做法，实际上那时候他已经完全无法思考了。而格林德沃于似乎在二十四小时之内离开了英国，他再也没有见过他。

邓布利多承认自己没有想到格林德沃就这么轻易的离开了他，好像他们永不分离的誓言只是一句妄语——实际上，他后来不得不在心里告诉自己，它是的。邓布利多一个人操持着阿利安娜的葬礼，一个人回到一片狼藉的家中，一个人收拾着他们一起研究过的书籍。他知道他应该感到心痛，因为恋人的背弃，因为妹妹的死亡……可是他没有，他的心里只剩下麻木。

这个夏天对他来说是如此甜蜜又如此混乱。他失去了母亲，又失去了妹妹，自以为遇到了此生的挚爱，可是又很快以最残酷的方式和他分道扬镳。

他知道格林德沃带走了血盟，也知道他带走了自己的熄灯器。在那个意乱情迷的午后，他自然而然的把那个银色吊坠交给了格林德沃保管，他是那么信任他。那时候格林德沃在想什么呢？是在冷眼旁观，嘲笑自己的迷恋吗？

他不愿意去想。即使是对阿不思·邓布利多本人来说，那段时间的记忆都是模糊的。也许是一种保护机制吧——后来他自嘲的想，否则他真的不知道怎么度过那段灰暗的日子。

他唯一记住的，是格林德沃离开的背影和阿利安娜苍白的脸色。

后来，不用说，与阿不福斯决裂，邓布利多失去了所有东西。他再次回到霍格沃茨，埋首于书籍中，企图从每时每刻都在折磨自己的痛苦和负罪感中稍作解脱。他也不再去触碰任何和黑魔法有关的东西，是啊，他永远忘不了自己曾经沉迷于黑魔法的研究——邓布利多知道，如果不是那场意外，他甚至都不确定自己是不是真的会照格林德沃的方法分离安娜体内的默默然。

在被狂热的情感笼罩的两个月中，他有太多事情不能确定。

阿不思·邓布利多并不是一个如此高尚的人。格林德沃看到的预兆没有成真，可是邓布利多的一部分却已经永远的死去、一同被埋葬在了戈德里克山谷之中。

他没有想过还会再回到霍格沃茨，在那如痴如醉的两个月里，他对未来的想象是和那个人一起寻找圣器，一起成为死亡的征服者。

真是可笑至极。

 

从那之后，邓布利多有很长一段时间没有得到过任何格林德沃的消息，当那个夏末过去之后，格林德沃像金色的候鸟一般毫无踪迹地离开，要不是安娜的死日夜缠绕着自己，邓布利多简直要以为那是一个梦境。

不过他总算又找到了生活的重心，邓布利多发现他很喜欢教导学生们，好像那样可以稍微化解一些他内心中一直隐藏着的那些过于黑暗的秘密。而他也是成功的，他几乎是整个霍格沃茨最受欢迎的老师，就连就不喜欢学习的学生也会按时来上他的课。

邓布利多就这样度过了好几年平静的日子，好像最深重的梦魇已经离他远去。直到又一个炎热的夏天的末尾，伦敦已经有了一些寒意，霍格沃茨的新学年也即将开始。邓布利多没有像往年一样在学校里等待学生们，而是因为一个国际变形术最新理论交流论坛去了奥地利。

对邓布利多来说整个论坛乏善可陈，他发表了几篇关于活物变形的论文，还得了奖，这对他来说很容易。他的奖已经足够多了。

“论坛后的酒会就要开始了，阿不思，你想和我一起过去吗？”

“不了，谢谢，我还需要收拾一下。一会儿见，好吗？”

应付了今天第十二个热情的邀请，作为目前最炙手可热的青年学者，邓布利多不知道他其实意外的在学术界很有人气——一个拥有聪明头脑和英俊优雅外表的青年总是讨人喜欢的。总有男男女女试着邀请他。

和少年时期一样，他喜欢将马甲和衬衫一丝不苟的扣到最上面的一颗扣子，红褐色的头发长长了一些，长过了耳后。如果是与邓布利多年少相识的人，大概会觉得他还依稀留着少年的模样。

等人都走的差不多了，邓布利多才一个人去了酒会，他本打算露个面就回去的，他这几天总觉得有些不舒服，好像时时刻刻都在微微发热。越靠近会场这种感觉越强烈，他猜想自己大概是生病了。

一直到他踏进会场的那一刻，邓布利多才猛然明白这种不适来自哪里。实际上就算没有这股血液中的力量提醒自己，他也不可能不注意到处于全场焦点的那个人：

以前总是随意披散着的金发被好好的梳地整整齐齐，比少年时更加挺拔的身材也被高级的西装衬托得恰到好处，一双长腿被西装裤包裹，他以一个随意的姿态靠在桌边，手指和以前一样修长。

唯一不同的是以前总是透着炫目笑意的眼睛变得更加沉稳内敛，嘴角快乐的笑容也变得越发不可捉摸。

盖勒特·格林德沃，就这么在离邓布利多十米远的地方，带着低笑，在人群中说着什么。

邓布利多的第一反应是想逃跑。但他迈不开步子，那么多年，那么多年过去了……

他不是没想过和格林德沃重逢的场景，他想过会怨恨、会难过，会愤怒——可是当这一刻真的来临时，邓布利多的脑海中只剩下一片空白。

“他的确很惹人注意，对吧？”

不知道看了多久，邓布利多被一个声音拉回了现实。

“不好意思，先生，你说什么？”

一个黑色短发的亚裔男巫正在邓布利多跟前，笑着向他搭话。

“我说他，盖勒特·格林德沃。”男巫向他伸出了手，“不过我想我还是先自我介绍一下吧，我叫柯洛。我想你就是阿不思·邓布利多教授？”

为了掩饰被戳穿的尴尬，邓布利多马上握住了他的手：“很高兴认识你，柯洛。是啊，我就是阿不思·邓布利多。”

“我的荣幸，教授。我早就听说过你的名字了，算是你的小小崇拜者吧，你对魔法的见解总是与众不同。”

“谢谢你的夸赞。你刚才提到他是叫盖勒特·格林德沃？你认识他吗？”话问出口邓布利多就有些后悔了，他显的太急切了——但是他控制不住要问，他心里翻滚着自己也不知道是怨恨还是激动的情绪，必须找到发泄的出口。

“是啊，我们跟随他。他走到哪里都是焦点，而且他的确能做成一些大事，我们就是因为这样才跟随他的。你总有一天会知道的，邓布利多教授。”不等邓布利多的疑问渐渐扩大，柯洛带着一种略微急切的狂热接着说道，“人们马上就会知道他的名字的，我保证。”

“他……”想再说些什么，邓布利多心里突然一顿，觉得浑身僵硬，他余光看见格林德沃放下了酒杯，正朝这边走来。

“我要走了，柯洛，这次谈话很愉快，我……”

邓布利多仓皇的想要逃开，刚转身，一只有力的手搭上了他的肩膀，梦魇一般的声音在他耳边响起，“不，你哪都不去，阿不思。”

格林德沃满脸笑容的抓住了邓布利多，邓布利多隔着布料都能感受到他掌心的温度。

“柯洛，我有些话想单独和邓布利多教授说。”格林德沃看着柯洛，眼珠略略往旁边一掠，柯洛识趣的离开了。

“……”

抓着邓布利多，格林德沃把他带到了会场昏暗的走廊，一把将他推到墙上，禁锢于自己的双臂之间。现在正是酒会的最高潮，人们忙着喝酒攀谈，当然不会有人路过这里，但是只要仔细看，还是能发觉一些异样。

“放开我。”邓布利多伸手就想掏出自己的魔杖，“如果你不想吃一个恶咒的话！”

多年未见，这是他第一句能和眼前的人说的话。

好像是听到了这个世界上最好笑的笑话，格林德沃笑出了声：“你认真的吗？阿不思？你不能。”

邓布利多的动作停住了。是的，他当然不能——他们曾经发过誓！

两人之间的气氛一触即发，没有足够的灯光，他们都看不清彼此的脸。格林德沃轻轻碰了碰邓布利多的头发，突然发力，拉住头发将他的头向后扯去。

“！”邓布利多吃痛，露出了常年与书籍相伴不见阳光而显的有些苍白的脖颈，格林德沃顺势咬了下去。

“你……！”想推开压在自己身上的人，邓布利多偏着头，两只手抵着格林德沃的肩膀，而后者趁机把自己的腿挤进了邓布利多的双膝之间，一只手阻止着邓布利多的反抗，另一只手解开了邓布利多的西装裤。

“放开！”

“这是你第一次拒绝我，阿尔。”叫着昔日恋人的昵称，格林德沃一把握住了邓布利多的欲望之源，手上微微一用力，邓布利多就失去了大半的力气。格林德沃太明白要如何才能让邓布利多沉沦在欲望里了。

“你疯了，这里……”

“是啊，所以你不能出声，阿尔。”指腹轻轻划过邓布利多的前端，格林德沃满意的收获了怀中青年轻轻的颤抖。邓布利多把头埋在他的肩膀里，紧紧咬住嘴唇，一时间黑暗中只剩下了有些甜腻的喘息声。

“啊……盖尔……”邓布利多感觉自己的脑子已经无法思考了，他本来应该拒绝的，他不应该这样，他怎么能……

格林德沃的动作变的粗暴起来，他反复碾压着邓布利多最敏感的部分，像是急切的想要确定什么。

“嗯……啊！”邓布利多紧紧绷紧了脊背，在格林德沃手里释放了出来，意识一阵空白。

“清洁一新。”

这句曾经熟悉的咒语一瞬间将邓布利多打回了现实，他猛的推开格林德沃，穿好了自己的衣服，眼里闪烁着愤怒的火苗。

“你觉得自己很聪明，是吗，格林德沃？”邓布利多语调生冷，就在格林德沃觉得他要掏出魔杖的时候，邓布利多毫不留情地一拳打了格林德沃的脸。

“我不能对你发射恶咒，当然。可是显然打你还是在安全范围内的，不是吗？”丢在这一句话，邓布利多头也不回的离开，他一秒钟也不能多待了。

“哈。”看着邓布利多离去的背影，格林德沃摸了摸自己的鼻子，手上多了些殷红的血迹。给自己施了一个恢复咒，他整理了一下有些乱的西装，不动声色的回到了酒会，眼睛扫了一圈会场，里面已经没有了邓布利多的身影。

从会场离开，邓布利多马上踏上了回英国的归途。他的选择是正确的，因为就在第二天，以奥地利为开端，格林德沃发动了革命，制造了几起针对反巫师麻瓜团体的流血事件，随即这簇火焰以意想不到的速度蔓延到了欧洲各处，几乎是一呼百应。

巫师们已经被压抑了太久了。

直到这时候邓布利多才知道，他们没有见面的这些年，自己忙着培养年轻巫师，而格林德沃已经为他的野心做了充足的准备。他的革命似乎一开始是发源于地下的，但经过多年经营，终于有了足够的力量。而邓布利多毫不知情，或者说，是他刻意让自己不去想这种可能性。

现在，格林德沃已经有了一批忠实的追随者，里面有纯血，也有混血，甚至还有极少数是麻瓜出身，他们称呼自己为圣徒，宣扬魔法终将崛起。

而这些，都是当年两个少年曾经计划过的。

“当然，一开始我们要拉拢纯血巫师，他们是最自视甚高的。然而最重要的是多数的大众，混血巫师，以及想摆脱自己标签的麻瓜出身巫师。还要强调的一点是，我们一定不能使用过当的武力。”

邓布利多当然不会忘记那些激动的无法入睡的深夜，他们是怎样认真又细致的讨论着这些问题！

欧洲被黑魔法和狂热的信仰笼罩了，邓布利多束手无策。

后来，格林德沃当然如他们所想的那样遇到的反抗，更别说他并没有听从邓布利多的建议，只使用最低限度的武力。虽然他并没有大规模屠杀麻瓜，但是显然也对他们毫无仁慈，主张和麻瓜和平共处的巫师也不能幸免于难。格林德沃渐渐从革命领袖变成了被通缉的要犯，声势浩大的运动又渐渐转入地下。但是谁都知道，一切已经不一样了。

格林德沃投下的火种，已经不再能被熄灭。

在这样的浪潮中，邓布利多又一次被拉进了无法面对的、过去的漩涡。也是在那个仓皇逃离奥地利的夜晚，在重逢的慌乱、自责的愤恨中，他明白了：他也许永远无法摆脱格林德沃的阴影。


	9. Chapter 9

9.

如果要让纽特·斯卡曼德来说的话，比起夏天，他更喜欢霍格沃茨的冬季。当看到一朵朵雪花轻轻地飘落在城堡的每一个屋檐上，在不知不觉间就把城堡装点成了白色，他就能感到无比安心。如果这个时候能在礼堂里看着飘雪的天花板、再喝上一杯南瓜汁那就更好了。

可是对纽特来说，他将再也没有机会这样做了，这是他在霍格沃茨度过的最后一个冬天——他被开除了。

即使阿不思·邓布利多教授极力反对，校董会最终还是做出了开除他的决定。纽特在学校并没有太多朋友，他总是与动物们在一起，他知道其他人都在背地里都叫自己“怪胎”。

就连最后的送别也只有两个人来：邓布利多和纽特唯一的朋友，莉塔·莱斯特兰奇。

一向特立独行又伶牙俐齿的莉塔此时一句话也说不出来，她只是紧紧拉着纽特，直到邓布利多提醒她必须回去上课了才放开了纽特的衣角，不情不愿地向城堡走去，而纽特也只是看着她的背影，一言不发。

这样的场面显得有些过于安静，真正的离别通常都是如此。

“别担心，你可以给她写信。相信我，伦敦和霍格沃茨的距离并没有那么远。”邓布利多蹲下身，拍了拍褐色卷发少年的肩膀，脸上带着温和的笑容。

“我只是希望我这么做是对的，教授。”纽特意外的平静，但邓布利多还是注意到了他紧紧抿住的嘴唇。虽然在外人看来纽特过于害羞、拘谨又不合群，但是他实际上是个比看起来成熟得多的孩子。

“遵从自己的内心，纽特。我知道这么做不简单，因为做正确的事情总是比做容易的事情要更难。只有少数人才能坚持做正确的事。”邓布利多盯着纽特的眼睛，他的眼神中总是有能让人安心的力量：“不过，我想很多事情并没有坐在办公桌前那么可怕，不是吗？”

“如果我能像您一样无所畏惧就好了。我听说在黑魔法防御术课上第一次面对博格特时，它直接在您面前消失了？”

纽特突然说。邓布利多吃了一惊，他没想到纽特知道这样的陈年旧事。

“每个年级都有这样的一些校园传说。我上学的时候还听说过同学里有人是龙的混血——每个人当然都有害怕的东西，孩子。”

话刚说完，邓布利多感到纽特突然一僵，小小的褐色脑袋往后缩了一下。他抬起头，看到对面一个一脸严肃的青年正快步向他们走来。

青年穿着灰色的西装，有着和纽特一样的褐色头发，它们被服服帖帖的梳在了脑后。微皱的眉头和微抿的薄唇让他显得更加严厉：那是比纽特大八岁的哥哥，忒修斯·斯卡曼德。

“嗨，忒修斯。好久不见了，魔法部的工作还好吗？”

“还好，教授，好久不见。”

与腼腆离群的纽特不同，这位斯卡曼德家的长子在校的时候就是众人的焦点，以优异的成绩从霍格沃茨毕业之后，他理所当然的进入了魔法部，成为了一名优秀的傲罗。因为行事风格雷厉风行、果断高效，他很快成为了傲罗中的代表新秀。要不是同样姓斯卡曼德，你很难猜出差别如此大的两个人其实是亲兄弟。

好像有些害怕，纽特下意识的往邓布利多身后躲了躲，他觉得肯定会被哥哥狠狠的说教一番。不过令纽特没有想到的是，忒修斯一看到他，紧绷的表情就放松了下来，不但没有说一句话，反而上前一步，张开双臂紧紧的抱住了他。

“纽特，哎……”

忒修斯叹了一口气，顾不上邓布利多还在一边，轻轻抚着弟弟的头：“没事了，纽特，我们回家吧。”

纽特把头埋在忒修斯胸前，没有挣脱哥哥的怀抱，直到忒修斯松开手，揽着他的肩膀向邓布利多告别。

兄弟永远是对方最后的后盾……本来应该是这样的。

 

告别了斯卡曼德兄弟，邓布利多回到了他的教室。他不知道自己为什么要这么做，教室里现在空无一人，上课用的博格特好好的关在柜子里。

邓布利多在课堂上从未自己面对过博格特，还好他学的足够好，仅凭讲解咒语和魔杖的动作就能上好这一课。

其实纽特说的没错，当邓布利多三年级第一次见到博格特时，它的确是凭空从自己面前消失了。大家都说他没有害怕的东西，可是邓布利多知道，那并不是“无所畏惧”的意思——那个时候的自己所害怕的，是“无”。

无所建树，无所事事，虚度光阴，毫无成就……

他知道自己是有才华的，他渴望着取得耀眼的成功。这本无可厚非，十几岁的少年那时还未被现实彻底的打磨，对未来还有无限的想象。

而现在呢？邓布利多不知道。他再也没有自己面对过博格特，他不知道自己害怕着什么，又或许他现在害怕的东西实在是太多，不知道究竟会出现哪一个。

邓布利多沉默的打开柜门，他想过自己会看见安娜的尸体或是愤怒的阿不福斯，又或者是某个金发少年决绝离去的背影，可是——他从未想到，从黑暗的柜子里走出来的，正是“他自己”。

一样的红色头发，一样蓝色眼睛，一样好好扣着的巫师袍，就连微微下垂的眉眼都一模一样，就像照镜子。

两个邓布利多就这么静静对视着，直到其中一个开口问道：“你后悔了吗？”

“……”

面对这个没头没脑的问题，沉默又再一次笼罩了房间。邓布利多微微颤抖，但还是逼迫自己直视着“那个邓布利多”的眼睛。又是许久的安静，房间里只剩下了呼吸声。

“你还爱着他吗？”

听着自己突兀的声音在房间中响起，邓布利多轻轻闭上了眼睛，他的心紧紧揪成了一团。

他害怕这个问题。

“我……”发抖的嘴唇没办法说出完整的单词，邓布利多想打败眼前的幻像，他绝不会……

“——还爱着他。”

“另一个邓布利多”替他说完了接下来的话。

“即使他弃你而去、即使他做尽邪恶之事、即使所有人都害怕他——”

“你还是爱着他。”


	10. Chapter 10

10.

暴风雨之前的日子总是最平静的。从那之后，格林德沃又有很长一段时间都没有再出现在邓布利多的生活里。这也许和邓布利多总是避去免任何有可能得到他消息的场合有关，他们分离的时间已经比相遇的时间长太长了，邓布利多的日子按部就班的一天一天过去，可是那些梦魇并没有放过他。

 “……如果你们想顺利通过OWLs考试的话，我建议大家熟读第284页至第463页，并练熟挥魔杖的角度。别忘了，只有得到‘良’或者以上的人才能参加我的NEWTs课程。”

面对着一屋子的学生，邓布利多微笑着，岁月已经在他的脸上留下了更多的痕迹——包括修剪整齐的胡子和越发波澜不惊的笑容。

一个又一个的夏天过去了，他从未离开过霍格沃茨，一批批的学生毕业离开，邓布利多却是那个永远都会留下来的人。

“好了，下课！别忘了晚饭的时候右边走廊的第十二级阶梯会消失！”

等熙熙攘攘的学生全部奔向礼堂，邓布利多的眼睛落在今早收到的预言家日报上。上面用大大的，像要燃烧起来一般的字体写着：

“欧洲陷入黑魔法威胁？格林德沃来势汹汹！英国是否能幸免于难？”

他盯着那个名字，眼里闪过一丝复杂的情绪，接着读了下去。

“……无法否认的是格林德沃的魔法技艺高超，他宣称自己有一根战无不胜的魔杖，事实上他至今也未尝败绩。在高调的行动之后现在欧洲的形势更加暗流涌动，麻瓜死亡案件在上升，格林德沃销声匿迹，似乎在酝酿着更大的阴谋。”

邓布利多的眼神一动。

战无不胜的魔杖……他不可抑制的想起那个夏日的午后，他们在戈德里克山谷得到了这根魔杖的消息，当时他们狂喜的笑容还历历在目。

他得到了那根魔杖，而自己帮助了他。

有多少人因为他的无知丧命？邓布利多不敢细想。

他把预言家日报收起来叠好，绕过人群，在空无一人的走廊站定，像在等待着什么。

一扇门凭空出现在了他的眼前，邓布利多用有些颤抖的手打开了它，房间里空无一物，只有一面镜子孤零零的立在房间里。

他一把拉开蒙在上面的布。

他知道他会在里面看见什么。从那以后那么多年了，从未改变。邓布利多觉得自己有些沉溺于这面镜子了，每一次他都希望自己能看到一些不同的东西，这样他也许就有勇气做出一些改变。可是没有用。

邓布利多知道自己最害怕的是什么。同样，他也知道自己的弱点在哪里，他知道自己的渴望在哪里，他每天都花很多时间坐在这面镜子前。

其实他远没有别人想象的那么坚强，邓布利多同样不愿意面对所害怕的东西，同样会沉溺于渴望的幻影。

里面的景象既虚幻又真实，邓布利多甚至感到它正在侵蚀自己，但是——他只是停不下来。他的恋情是那么的难以忘怀，同时又是一场灾难，以至于他后来一直与所有人保持一个彬彬有礼的距离，以至于他再也无法对别人打开心扉，以至于……他依然无法放下那个夏日的记忆。

但是他同时也无比清楚的知道，自己害怕着这个事实。

即使现在他的名声在魔法界日益卓越，学生们叹服于他高超的魔法，他甚至有成为魔法部长的机会。可邓布利多知道自己不能接受它，他不敢再把自己放进追求权力的中心。

上次他这么做的时候，换来的是妹妹的惨死。如果他接受了这个位置，他甚至觉得格林德沃会回来找他。一个英国魔法部长！对伟大的利益的作用显然比多年前那个愚蠢的红发少年多得多。邓布利多能想象到格林德沃会如何对自己说他当年是多么后悔，是多么抱歉，自己是多么真心实意的爱着他。他是一个会这么做的人。

格林德沃是一个多么卓越的说谎者啊。他陷在自己可怜的爱情幻想里，付出了惨痛的代价。

过了许久，邓布利多终于重新把镜子蒙上，离开了房间。

 

“有迹象表明，格林德沃的下一个目标正是英国。”

“可是预言家日报说……”

“是啊，如果格林德沃明天就在英国制造流血事件，预言家日报一定会第一个知道，不是吗？”

“整个欧洲都都已经陷入革命了，英国凭什么幸免于难？”

格林德沃造成的阴影好像已经渐渐袭来，就连霍格沃茨里的学生都开始议论纷纷。可是没人真正理解这件事的可怕之处，英国从未被波及，年少的学生们对于格林德沃革命的认识大概仅止于“这是一段有可能让他们不用再上课和考试的插曲”。

邓布利多不怪他们。十几岁的少年对于死亡和流血总是没有概念的。他担心的是，这些学生说的没错。他曾经和那个人有一个无法打破的契约，现在这个契约的力量还流淌在他的血液之中。

他能感觉到，格林德沃越来越近了，甚至已经到了英国。这种感觉和几年前在奥地利遇见格林德沃时一摸一样：只是他当时还不知道这是血盟给他的警告。

他会把血光和危险带来自己的国家。而且他当然会有一批支持者——据邓布利多所知，就连霍格沃茨里支持巫师统治麻瓜的人都不在少数。自己应该阻止他，可是一想到自己曾经在这条道路上给予过他多少支持和帮助，邓布利多就犹豫了。

曾经沉迷于黑魔法是他内心深处最黑暗的秘密。只要一天格林德沃没有从他的厄里斯魔镜里消失，他就一天没办法去面对昔日最亲密的恋人。他躲在学校里教书育人，即使有一个声音告诉他：你需要挺身而出。有时邓布利多有些恨自己，恨到想一拳打碎镜子里的幻影，可他知道这样无济于事。

人心比最复杂的魔法还难懂。他看不清格林德沃的，也看不清自己的。

邓布利多又去了有求必应屋。实际上在很多个夜深人静的夜晚他都会到这里来，镜子里依然是格林德沃——邓布利多不知道为什么在那个噩梦般的夜晚之后他还是会在这面魔镜里看到他，但他不想，或是不敢深究原因。

他也恨着格林德沃吗？也许是的。

他看着镜子里那个金发的少年。他常看到他们订立血盟的场景，邓布利多从不否认那个瞬间对他来说非比寻常。但他最常看到的，是格林德沃在镜子里，就那么静静地看着他，从少年，到面容爬上岁月的痕迹。

从当年在奥地利的分别为开端，格林德沃有很长一段日子并没有刻意隐藏自己的行踪，他发表演讲，给自己煽动了不少忠心的追随者，他的演讲照片总是出现在预言家日报上。

可现在当然不一样了——他是头号罪犯，谁都不知道他到底躲在哪里，可谁都知道这是个更大的阴谋。

邓布利多紧紧的盯着镜子，仿佛想从那个幻影似笑非笑的眼睛里看出某种情绪。

“盖勒特……”不知不觉的发出一声轻轻的叹息，邓布利多闭上眼睛。闭眼的瞬间，镜子边缘渐渐映出另一个一模一样的身影。

当邓布利多发觉有人时，他立刻掏出了魔杖，可另一个人像是盯了许久的猎物终于收网一样，以更快的速度抓住了他的手，把他按到了身后的墙上。

“……！”

“嘘，阿不思，嘘……”

带着致命魔咒的声音响起，幻影从魔镜里走了出来，手上拿着一个银色的小玩意。

——是熄灯器！

不速之客手上用力，邓布利多吃痛，松开了手，魔杖掉到了地上。

“格林德沃——！”

“叫我盖勒特，阿不思，或者盖尔？”

他的语气里有一些邪恶。在年少相恋、意乱情迷时格林德沃也常常用这样的语气说话，可是邓布利多还是觉得这种语气有些陌生。

是多年没有听过他的声音了吗？还是这么多年的杀戮和阴谋让他的语气变的越发邪恶？

——或者他根本就没有变，只是单纯的自己当年被那些可笑的迷恋所蒙蔽，忽略了他邪恶的本质？

格林德沃把玩着熄灯器，把它收进了自己的衣服内袋。

邓布利多突然感到前所未有的愤怒。

“这就是你第一句要和我说的话吗？”

觉察到邓布利多试图挣脱出自己的钳制，格林德沃手上用力，另一只手用魔杖对准了邓布利多。

“不要动，阿不思。”

邓布利多不动了。

“你想要做什么？杀了我吗？在做了这一切之后？那你最好尽快动手，毕竟杀死一个没有魔杖的人对巫师来说是很公平的。”

“我从来不知道你是那么伶牙俐齿，阿不思。”格林德沃笑了，逼近了邓布利多，邓布利多能感到他的呼吸越来越近。

像那个夏天的每一次亲密一样。

邓布利多没有想到自己原来还记的那么清楚。他猛的别过脸去，冷冷地说，“而我从来不知道你编织了一个多大的骗局，盖勒特。”

“骗局，是吗？”

把邓布利多的脸扳过来面对自己，格林德沃一字一句的说，“骗局……可是我还是到这里来了。”

用你给我的熄灯器，听到了你的呼唤，突破了霍格沃茨不允许幻影移形的限制！

猛的吻住了邓布利多——或者说是咬住了他——有求必应屋里只能听得到急促的喘息。

邓布利多分不清他们是在亲吻还是互相撕咬，或许都有吧。

格林德沃把邓布利多按倒在地上。

“四分五裂！”

魔咒将邓布利多的袍子撕碎，他的胸膛暴露在空气中，接触到冰冷的空气，让他有些发抖。

格林德沃咬住了他的脖子，用腿压制住邓布利多的反抗，一只手把邓布利多的双手交叠压在头顶，另一只手顺着腰线摸到了他的胸前。

“嗯……！”

多年禁欲的身体又遇到了那个唯一能点燃他热情的人，像上次一样，邓布利多无法抑制自己的反应，身体已经先于意志做出了迎合的决定。

“阿尔……”无数次沉溺于这个声音，邓布利多觉得自己的意识已经有些模糊了，那个夏天的回忆强行冲进了他的脑海，他惊讶于自己可能从未忘记哪怕一分一秒。

经过岁月洗礼的邓布利多比少年时更为精壮，退去了青涩、已经成熟的身体像吸住了格林德沃的手，他一寸一寸的抚摸着，好像要记住每一个触感。

享受够了邓布利多轻轻的颤抖，格林德沃像以前无数次做过的那样，解开了邓布利多的裤子。

被这个动作惊醒，邓布利多猛烈的挣扎起来，“你……！放开我！”

“我的回答是‘不’。”

一把握住邓布利多的欲望中心，碾压逼迫着它，很久没有被这样对待过的器官渐渐有了反应。

“嗯……啊！混蛋……！”

“我没说我不是。”

用邓布利多最喜欢的角度和力道套弄着——以前无数次格林德沃这样做的时候都会引来邓布利多低声的求饶。不速之客察觉到身下的人有些濒临极限，干脆的放开了他，但还没等邓布利多踹一口气，格林德沃的手指就着他的体液入侵了那个多年没有被碰过的地方。

“唔！”

手指在里面肆意翻弄，邓布利多基本已经失去了反抗的力气。本来格林德沃就比任何人都熟悉这具身体，多年的刻意禁欲终于碰到了出口，邓布利多无法控制住自己。

格林德沃把邓布利多两腿分开，压到胸前，毫不留情的进入了他。

这比那个夏天的每一次都要激烈。如果说年少的两人是缠绵温柔的，现在他们就在任由疯狂的漩涡把他们双双吞没。空气变的狂乱，没人知道霍格沃茨的隐秘一角正上演着一场意乱情迷的博弈。

前后都被压迫，邓布利多渐渐再次被逼到了极限，他紧闭着眼睛，僵硬的绷住身体，咬住嘴唇，不愿意发出一个音节。

格林德沃一边动着，俯下身，嘴唇轻轻的从邓布利多的脖颈吻到了耳后，含住了他的耳垂。

“……！”邓布利多浑身一颤，射了出来。

可格林德沃并没有放过他。被强硬的抵在地板上，刚高潮过的身体尤其敏感，邓布利多全身的细胞仿佛都能感受到格林德沃的律动。

“不……啊……！”

很久都没有被如此激烈的对待过，体内的敏感点又一直被撞击，平时一直保持着或是温和或是严肃表情的教授此时完全被情欲所支配了。他的红发被汗水沾湿贴在脸上，像之前每一次在床上一样，无意识的夹紧了格林德沃的腰，一时间房间里只剩下了隐忍破碎的呻吟和粗重的喘息。

“不、不行……嗯……！”

邓布利多已经没有办法再思考了，所有的感官都被格林德沃所占据，多年的刻意禁欲让他没有办法经受那么激烈的性事。不知道高潮了几次，当前端再一次射出明显稀薄很多的液体之后，邓布利多感到格林德沃抵在自己的最深处，他只觉得眼前一片空白，意识渐渐坠入黑暗之中。

在喘息声中，热潮慢慢退去，格林德沃离开了邓布利多，轻轻把他脸上的湿发拨开。比起刚见面时的咄咄逼人，这时候安静的邓布利多显然让他更为熟悉。

伟大的邓布利多……现在正在自己怀里。他知道这个男人未来必定会成为自己的敌人，必定会比当年更加坚定的反对自己，必定会成为更伟大利益的阻碍，当年他给了自己多少启发和帮助，以后就会给自己带来多少麻烦。

他当然是吸引自己的，格林德沃从不否认。那么多年过去了，自从离开戈德里克山谷，他第一次听到从熄灯器里传来的呼唤。那个蓝色光球飘进了他的身体，他看到邓布利多孤独的坐在一面镜子前。

和上次见面的时候相比，邓布利多多了一些胡须，几乎已经不见少年模样了。

格林德沃难道不知道今晚不是一个重新面对邓布利多的好时机吗？事实上自从他逃出了戈德里克山谷的那一天起，就做好了永远不见邓布利多的准备。在奥地利的相遇是一个意外，他没想到邓布利多会去那里……当他看到多年未见的邓布利多出现在那个酒会的时候，就算是格林德沃也不得不承认自己差点拿不住手里的酒杯。

而邓布利多居然想逃跑？他不会允许这种事情发生。那正是他打算正式发动革命的前夜，这个时候的相遇多了一种宿命的色彩，所以他当然忍不住，怎么可能忍得住呢？他需要证明，邓布利多依然无法拒绝他，他依然能掌握邓布利多的一切欲望，而他的确得到了满意的答案。

邓布利多显然不可能被埋没在那个夏天里。他本来就是一个天才——世人不是瞎子，当然会发觉这一点。邓布利多能从那些报纸和传言中听说格林德沃的消息，格林德沃当然也不可能忽略邓布利多渐渐显著的声名。

他明白了，邓布利多当然总有一天会出现阻止自己。格林德沃心知肚明，见到邓布利多的那一刻，他并没有刻意压抑自己的想要占有他的欲望，即使他比任何人——甚至邓布利多本人还明白——从那个夏末的夜晚开始，他们已经不可能再并肩而立。

他不是没有想过“如果阿不思此刻在的话就好了”，其实这个念头不止一次的缠绕着他。

当从格里戈维奇的工作室偷出老魔杖的时候，他按耐不住内心的狂喜，大笑出声，看啊！阿不思，我们说对了！

当第一次集合一批追随者，把“为了更伟大的利益”刻在旗帜上的时候，他看着台下的人狂热的眼神，看啊！阿不思！你本该和我一起站在这里！

他一个人完成着他们曾经讨论到深夜的计划，即使曾经的少年已经站到了他的对立面。他不可能放弃对自己理想的追寻，正如邓布利多不可能同意自己的做法。

格林德沃无比清楚，他们从前是爱人，今后是敌人。

所以……自己现在就应该杀了他。

“阿瓦达——”魔杖尖闪耀出绿色，照亮了邓布利多昏迷的脸。

可是当然不可能，他当然是无法下手的！银色的吊饰在他胸口发烫，做出警告。

格林德沃不止一次看过邓布利多的睡脸。他总是像猫一样睡在自己身边，通常嘴角都会带着一丝淡淡的微笑。不过现在，少年的天真已经褪去，紧紧皱着的眉头昭示着声誉日渐卓著的巫师渐渐变得深沉的心思。

他垂下魔杖尖，拿出了熄灯器，一开一合，有求必应屋的灯光被关进了小小的银色的器皿里，黑暗将两人的身影吞没。


	11. Chapter 11

11.

没有人知道革命领袖盖勒特·格林德沃那天晚上去了哪里。几乎是在发动针对英国的革命的前夜，本来已经计划好的入侵被无限期推迟，英国在黑魔法的浪潮中得以苟延残喘。格林德沃再次销声匿迹，他的确是玩弄人心的好手，暗中的阴谋和高调的演讲永远被他控制在一个精妙的比例之间。人们感到黑暗的触角仿佛就在自己身边，可是却无迹可寻。

一时间人心惶惶，预言家日报永远用头版头条印着大字：

盖勒特·格林德沃到底在哪里？

邓布利多不知道格林德沃在哪里，但知道他至少已经离开了霍格沃茨。当从那个荒唐的夜晚中醒来的时候，格林德沃已经不知所踪了，所有痕迹都已经被清理干净，本已经被撕碎的袍子好好的穿在自己身上。他对自己感到非常愤怒——

盖勒特·格林德沃进入了霍格沃茨，如入无人之境！如果他有心入侵这所学校，昨天就是一个完美的契机，自己几乎是打开了霍格沃茨的大门在邀请他！

霍格沃茨一直是这个世界上最安全的地方之一。整个城堡被许多古老的咒语所守护，任何人想要非法闯入几乎都是不可能的。而他，自己发明的魔法道具，可以帮助那个野心家轻易的打破这里万全的壁垒！他相信格林德沃知道这一点，如果有下次，霍格沃茨也许会成为残酷的战场。

邓布利多把厄里斯魔镜封存了起来，他不能再冒这样的险。

从那以后开始，在漫长时光中，他也再也没有呼唤过格林德沃的名字。

 

虽然格林德沃不再高调出现，可他造成的后果还在持续发酵。

“巫师不应该再躲躲藏藏！”

被这一信念所影响的人越来越多，英国魔法部不得不增加一倍的人员处理各种可能会泄露魔法世界的事故。

邓布利多尽力不去想那个已经被人们称呼为“黑魔王”的男人，但这并不代表他不关注他的消息。

“看在梅林的份上，阿不思，连受波及最小的英国都成这样了，我想其他国家的现状你是有所耳闻的。”在一次课后，阿芒多·迪佩特又把邓布利多堵在了教室门口，他已经记不清自己是第几次那么做了：“你要是能接管魔法部，至少能让不少人觉得安心——最重要的是，我不想看到魔法部让我劝说你的猫头鹰再出现在我的办公室了！”

“我想下次应该多给它们准备点吃的，校长。因为我喜欢我的学生们，而且真的无意出任什么魔法部长。”

“‘什么魔法部长’？天呐，阿不思，你是我见过的最没有功利心的人了。”迪佩特叹了一口气，把一份新鲜的预言家日报伸到了邓布利多鼻子底下，他指了指“全球巫师消息”版面的一则报道，“[美国魔法国会](https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E7%BE%8E%E5%9B%BD%E9%AD%94%E6%B3%95%E5%9B%BD%E4%BC%9A/22401621)魔法安全部长帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯指出，美国麻瓜反巫师狂热组织的反巫师运动愈演愈烈，已经危害到巫师的人身安全——你看看！据我所知，英国这样的组织也不在少数，如果真的发生什么流血冲突，巫师和麻瓜的战争将一触即发……阿不思？你有在听吗？”

“是啊，校长，是啊……”

迪佩特感受到了邓布利多的心不在焉，他简直想卷起报纸敲邓布利多的头，“好了，我要告诉你的就是，帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯正在英国魔法部访问！如果你不是每次看到魔法部的来信都直接丢掉的话，你就会发现你今天下午应该和他见面——梅林的胡子啊，我知道你不想插手魔法部的事务，但是格雷夫斯成功的阻止过许多起本来会酿成大祸的麻瓜伤害事件，其中一起正是有关伊法魔尼魔法学校学生的。你，”他指了指邓布利多，“去见他，听听他的建议。霍格沃茨也有麻瓜学生，不能因为格林德沃的魔爪暂未伸到英国来就掉以轻心！”

“教授，我还有课……”

“拜托，阿不思，你自己去一趟魔法部告诉他们！我的办公司快被猫头鹰粪便淹没了，就因为你给你办公室的窗户施了咒，它们都到我的办公室来了。”

“好吧，我会去的。”不知道是不是对猫头鹰粪便的部分有所愧疚，邓布利多最终还是妥协了，“马上动身。如果你愿意，我可以送一些猫头鹰饲料过去到你的办公室去。”

“好了，你快走吧！”

邓布利多回到办公室，从抽屉里拿出一个盒子，捏了一把飞路粉洒进自己的壁炉。

“阿不思·邓布利多，因受邀与[美国魔法国会](https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E7%BE%8E%E5%9B%BD%E9%AD%94%E6%B3%95%E5%9B%BD%E4%BC%9A/22401621)魔法安全部长帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯会面，请求前往英国魔法部。”

话音刚落，火焰轰的一下变成了绿色，邓布利多踏进火焰，在一阵旋转过后稳稳着地，来到了修建于伦敦地铁旁边的魔法部。

“邓布利多！我们知道你会来的……好了，格雷夫斯已经在里面了，来，这边……”

跟着魔法部的工作人员一路往里走着，一直到踏进房间的前一秒，邓布利多想的都是如何赶快结束这个无聊的会议，好回去霍格沃茨吃晚饭。可当他见到帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯的一瞬间，一种异样的感觉袭上他的心头。

“你好，我想你就是阿不思·邓布利多吧？”

面前男人友好的伸出手。他有着利落的发型，彬彬有礼，剪裁合身的西装衬的他很挺拔，说话时眉头微皱，眼神沉稳，神情严肃。邓布利多能想象到这样一位安全部长多少能让害怕的美国巫师们感到安心。

微微愣了一愣，邓布利多还是握住了他的手。

“见到你很荣幸，帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯部长。”

帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯……邓布利多几乎是一瞬间就认出了他。

说话时些许上翘的嘴角。眉眼间偶尔露出的嘲弄。这幅样子——

不是什么美国魔法国会安全部长，面前的男人是盖勒特·格林德沃。

上次见面的情景冲进邓布利多的脑海，那对他来说并不是什么美好的回忆。

在握手时间就快从“礼貌”变为“怪异”时候，格雷夫斯松不动声色的轻轻挠了一下邓布利多的手心，松开了手。

“一个良好的开端？对吧？好了，先生们，我想我有些事必须要离开一下，这里有无限的茶点和红茶，你们可以慢慢说。要知道，现在魔法部人手不够，总是有些格林德沃的信徒企图违反《国际保密法》，其实他们连格林德沃的面都没见过呢！”魔法部职员擦擦额头的汗，显然忙碌使他有些烦躁，“哦，我想我不应该在魔法国会的部长面前抱怨，总之，希望这次会面能让霍格沃茨有所收获。一会儿见，先生们。”

职员匆匆离开，空气沉默了下来，他们谁都没有说话。

“听说你在霍格沃茨教黑魔法防御术，教授？”打破了沉默，格雷夫斯一挥魔杖，茶壶飘了过来，开始往他的茶杯里自动倒茶，“我希望你不会介意我自己动手。”

“当然不，先生。”深深的看了对面的男人一眼，邓布利多嘴角带上了些嘲弄，“是啊，我教黑魔法防御术。我相信我对黑魔法的了解足够我教这门课。”

“我毫不怀疑这一点。说到授课，我想你对伊法魔尼学生的事件比较感兴趣吧？我听说霍格沃茨里也有格林德沃的支持者？”对邓布利多的语气置若罔闻，格雷夫斯魔杖尖一转，没有询问邓布利多的喜好就给他倒好了一杯茶——红茶，两勺糖，这是邓布利多最喜欢的配置。

“我想当然是有的，年轻人很容易被魔法崛起之类的话冲昏头脑，他们不知道这背后的东西有多残忍。”邓布利多觉得他们之间的谈话友好礼貌到有些可笑，格林德沃当然不是单纯的来见他聊这些的。他脑子飞快地转动着，格林德沃是独自一人前来的吗？到底有没有别人知道他的真实身份？他为什么要假扮美国魔法国会的人？他在那里干什么？他到这里来的目的是什么？他有没有内应？他是否有阴谋要占领英国魔法部——

“年轻人的力量是巨大的。我假设你是反对格林德沃的——当然是，他在英国也被通缉，”格雷夫斯喝了一口茶，紧紧盯着邓布利多，“但如果你的学生公开支持他，你会怎么做？把他们抓起来吗？”

美国的紧张情势邓布利多是知道的。一个叫做第二塞勒姆的狂热反巫师组织在街上发起迫害巫师的演讲，年轻的伊法魔尼学生发起反抗，差点泄露了魔法世界的存在。格雷夫斯部长及时赶到现场，阻止了这场惨剧……然而还是有几个麻瓜因此丧命。

“我会引导他们，先生。在他们走上歧途，成为格林德沃那样的人之前。”

听到这句话，格雷夫斯的眼神有一瞬间变的有些锐利，但是那神色一闪即逝，要不是邓布利多深知他的真实身份，恐怕会以为这是自己的错觉。

“看来你真的很喜欢你的学生们，教授。”格雷夫斯声音低沉了下去，他放下茶杯，注意到邓布利多没有动过自己的杯子。他站起了身来，慢慢逼近邓布利多。

“你真的只想躲在学校里教书育人吗？”

虽然样貌上没有一点相似之处，但是邓布利多不会错认这个眼神。他悄悄摸出了魔杖。

“不不，阿不思……我不是来打架的。”微妙的变换了称呼，两人都对此刻彼此之间的暗流涌动心知肚明，“别动。”

邓布利多没有接话，只是把魔杖捏在手里，施了一个无声的探听咒，想听听有没有人守在门口。

“你以为我会一个人来吗？”看穿了邓布利多的打算，格林德沃轻轻勾了勾嘴角，不知道是警告还是炫耀：“我现在可在英国魔法部里呢！我不得不说你们防备薄弱，人员松散——我注意到并没有几个傲罗在。是你们真的人手不足到这个程度，还是觉得魔法部是一个绝对安全的地方？”

完全无意再隐藏自己的身份，格林德沃靠在桌边，以一种居高临下的姿势紧紧盯着邓布利多，脸上带着他一贯的轻笑。

“我这次本没打算出手……不过也许你希望我顺便拿下英国魔法部？”

“你究竟来干什么？”

深知格林德沃说的也许并不是威胁，邓布利多现在似乎唯有放他安全离开一途。更让邓布利多感到恼火的是，他甚至无法警告魔法部和魔法国会，先不说到底有没有人会相信他，即使有人相信他，他又该怎么解释自己是如何认出格林德沃的呢？

因为自己曾经是最熟悉他的那个人吗？绝不可能。

——最重要的是，一旦引起恐慌，恐怕会正中格林德沃下怀。

“你说呢，阿不思？”

格林德沃用一只手抬起他的脸，慢慢靠近，邓布利多也没有躲，蓝色的眼睛平静如水，毫无波澜。

格林德沃猛的吻住了他。

像从前一样，轻轻吸允的，缠绵的，甚至可以说是有些温柔的吻。邓布利多一动不动，没有拒绝也没有回应，甚至没有闭上眼睛。注意到邓布利多拿魔杖的手已经用力到爆起青筋，躲在别人面具背后的格林德沃轻笑出声，嘴唇移到昔日恋人的耳边，用一种说情话的语气说道，“阿不思，你不能永远躲在那所学校里。”

话音刚落，一阵脚步声从门外传来，格雷夫斯迅速离开了邓布利多，退后，待来人打开见面室的门的时候，两人之间已经恢复到了一个合适的距离。

他们之间的气氛礼貌而疏离，刚才的吻仿佛不存在一般，没有人感到丝毫不对劲。

“愉快的谈话，先生们？希望我没有打扰到你们。”

“当然没有，格雷夫斯和我正好结束了谈话。他对于年轻人的冲动给了我很好的警告——我想我会保证霍格沃茨的学生不会当街和麻瓜们发生冲突。”

邓布利多起身，拿起了自己的大衣，“我真的很愿意和格雷夫斯部长再聊聊，可是我想我应该快点回学校把今天的谈话告诉我的学生们，为了防止类似事件，你知道。”

“哦，是啊……”进来的魔法部职员用询问的眼光看向格雷夫斯。格雷夫斯挑了挑眉，笑着做了一个很有礼貌的“请便”的动作。

快步走出见面室，邓布利多再也无法保持冷静的表情。在掏出飞路粉前，他恶狠狠的擦了擦刚才被格林德沃吻过的嘴唇，用力到它们有些火辣辣的疼。

而格雷夫斯——应该说是格林德沃，在魔法部职员去安排下一场会面的间隙，恶狠狠的用力捏碎了自己的茶杯。

“恢复如初。速速愈合。”念了两句咒语，他好像什么都没有发生过一般的给自己又倒了一杯茶，神情如常，只是眼色越发深沉。

通过飞路网回到自己的办公室，邓布利多沉思了一会儿。最终他拿起了羽毛笔，给纽特·斯卡曼德写了一封信。他谨慎的想着措辞，想确保那个在某些地方有着非人一般敏锐的男孩不会发现他的真实目的。

被霍格沃茨开除之后，纽特在魔法部上了两年班，但他显然无法忍受“办公桌前的无聊生活”，之后便投身于自己热爱的研究神奇生物的事业，目前正因为受邀写一本叫做《神奇动物在哪里》的书而满世界旅行。

看着猫头鹰飞出窗口，消失在群山之中，邓布利多抱着双臂靠在窗边，修长的手指富有节奏的敲着自己的手臂。

他不知道格林德沃出现在美国魔法国会是在盘算着些什么，这几年他继续贯彻着“更伟大的利益”，本人却越发销声匿迹。

他阻止了好几起和麻瓜的冲突事件，这和他想挑起混乱的初衷是不符的。据邓布利多所知，格林德沃不可能做这样毫无收益的事——除非他有其他目的，而不论这是什么，都不能再像之前一样置之不理了。

闭上眼睛，邓布利多露出有些痛苦的表情。他在害怕，害怕见到格林德沃。每次见到他，甚至只是想起他，邓布利多都会被唤起几十年前那个夏日的记忆。而他最害怕面对的，是那个夜晚的真相：那个夜晚频繁的出现在自己的噩梦里。

可他又无法否认自己怀念那段被完全理解的时光。

这样的矛盾快把他撕裂了。他无法直接对抗格林德沃，当然不能，他们曾经有过最虔诚的誓言——

“——我们将永远不会互相伤害。”


	12. Chapter 12

12.

几个月之后，盖勒特·格林德沃于纽约落网。美国魔法国会颜面扫地，当然，格林德沃在他们眼皮子底下进行了他的邪恶计划那么久。英国魔法部也一阵后怕，毕竟他们曾经邀请过他！魔法部的防御是如此薄弱，这让所有人都非常不安。

不实的谣言总是传的非常快，很快人们就或真或假的相信之所以那天格林德沃没有直接对魔法部发起攻击，是因为阿不思·邓布利多在场。唯独英国在这场黑魔法浩劫中幸免于难仿佛也被找到了确实的证据——谁让似乎唯一能在魔法上和黑魔王抗衡的邓布利多在英国呢？

英国的确从未被波及，格林德沃的落败似乎和英国人毫无关系，他们的焦点落在了战争英雄忒修斯·斯卡曼德的弟弟身上。

比起传言，纽特因为抓获了格林德沃而实打实的成为了新闻的中心，虽然他本人一点也不想。

“邓布利多，你真的无法想象白天面对魔法部的问询，晚上又被自己哥哥盯着是一种怎样的感觉，忒修斯好像觉得我随时会跑掉一样。还要两个月我才能解除禁足，我不得不雇一个助理来照顾我的动物们。”

有着一头褐色卷发的青年坐在邓布利多的办公室里，身边是那个他从不离身的旅行箱。微微有些拘谨的弓着背，纽特把藏在口袋里的皮克特放到邓布利多桌上，让它拖着邓布利多的羽毛笔自己玩耍。

“我相信我们对于魔法部的感受是相同的，纽特。曾经我的办公室也被魔法部的猫头鹰淹没过，后来我把它们都赶到校长办公室去了。至于你哥哥，”邓布利多笑笑，“我觉得给忒修斯一个拥抱就够了。”

听到哥哥的名字，纽特露出有些郁闷的表情，“我的确不太擅长和他相处……他还在怪我当时把一个麻瓜卷了进来，虽然最后我们也一样给他施了遗忘咒。现在的局势下和麻瓜交朋友不是一个明智的选择——蒂娜写信时告诉我她妹妹似乎还在和那个麻瓜约会。”

邓布利多半坐在桌子上，挥舞魔杖给纽特添了一些茶，不置可否。

“人没法控制自己爱谁，纽特。这和对方是不是麻瓜没有关系，你有时选择不了爱的对象，它只是自然发生了。”

“是啊，也许格林德沃也是一样。”纽特突然说，语气没有什么波澜，好像只是在评论邓布利多的红茶。

邓布利多一愣。他早该想到的——他瞒不住纽特。也许是和神奇动物一起待了太久，邓布利多不得不承认纽特有着近乎动物一般敏锐又正确的直觉。

但他同时也有着动物一般单纯的宽容和理解。

毕竟纽特是能读懂动物心思的一个孩子。而人类的情绪很多时候并不会比动物更加难懂。

“格雷夫斯——我是说他还是格雷夫斯的时候，”纽特抬起眼来看了一眼邓布利多，“知道了你曾经努力保护我不被霍格沃茨开除。他问‘为什么邓布利多那么喜欢你’，我当然回答‘我不知道’。然后，他想都不想，马上判了我死刑。”

虽然无比凶险的场景被纽特描绘得轻描淡写，但如此草率的行为的确不符合一个做事严谨的安全部长的行事风格。

“……所以你是因为这件事情怀疑他的吗？”

“当然不全是。最终确信是因为他对克雷登斯的态度，还有他对没有宿主的默默然的形容——‘无用’。”

当克雷登斯的力量可怕地爆发出来的时候，格雷夫斯又成为了那个最理解他孤独的人，就好像之前抛弃他，践踏他的人不是自己一样。当然，他是盖勒特·格林德沃，永远都能随意切换自己的态度，并让任何人信以为真。

邓布利多理解为什么格林德沃对那个男孩的力量那么执着。在那个夏末的夜晚，格林德沃曾经亲眼近距离的目睹过那股力量的可怕之处，他也深切的知道如何才能把这股力量纳为己用。

邓布利多甚至知道为什么格林德沃如此迫切的需要这股力量——因为他看到过的预兆。也许那个夏天的金发少年是想要拯救自己的，但是现在显然不是了。

曾经的阿利安娜孤独敏感，需要人陪伴。而格林德沃只要愿意，可以扮演一个毫无破绽的理解者和倾听者，不动声色的将克雷登斯收到自己麾下。

而把关于默默然和默然者的一切告诉格林德沃的，当然是邓布利多自己。

“邓布利多，我认为克雷登斯并没有死……如果真是这样，格林德沃必定会再去找他。”

“那我们只能希望美国魔法国会能多关格林德沃一段时间了。”

纽特并没有试图就邓布利多和格林德沃的关系进行进一步的讨论，即使这是会让整个魔法界震惊的大消息。

他当然知道这是禁忌，但他并没有其他过多的想法。这是纽特的优点，或许也是缺点——他放在第一位的永远只有那些动物们。

“我想你该回家了，纽特，否则忒修斯的猫头鹰就该到了。”

褐发青年点点头，将正在试图把头伸进邓布利多茶杯的护树罗锅放到自己的口袋里，提起箱子，起身告辞。

纽特关上办公室门的那一瞬间，笑容就从邓布利多的脸上的消失了。他的眼睛落在了前几天的报纸标题：“格林德沃终于落网！”旁的照片，那个头发已经从耀眼的金色变得有些银白的男人身上。

格林德沃正在照片里对着他笑。即使是被逮捕，黑魔王的身上还是充满了优雅与从容，甚至就连笑容也是邓布利多熟悉的嘴角弧度，嘲弄又暧昧——他的眼睛直接望向镜头，仿佛知道邓布利多在看。几十年的时光当然也在格林德沃身上留下了印记，他已经不再像当年那样锋芒毕露又咄咄逼人了。他变得更加深沉，仿佛是带冰的利刃，会一寸一寸、缓慢地劈开敌人的铠甲。

不变的只有他的野心，他的谎言，和他巧舌如簧的蛊惑。


	13. Chapter 13

13.

同一时刻，美国魔法国会监狱。

一个小个子、表情稍微有些拘谨的黑发男巫正站在格林德沃的牢房门前，他掏出魔杖，等待着护卫打开门。

今天是他第四次奉命对盖勒特·格林德沃进行审讯——用摄神取念。他们当然不常对犯人使用它，那是违法的。但是对格林德沃这种级别的巫师，显然其他审讯手段并没有什么作用，即使他们收缴了他的魔杖，给他喝了强效的吐真剂，依然奈何不了他一根汗毛。

于是心照不宣的，国会内默许了他们对格林德沃使用摄神取念。他们迫切地想知道他到底还有什么邪恶的计划，还有多少人受到他的诱惑。

前三次都没有什么收获。格林德沃显然也是大脑封闭术的大师，他们想迫使他说出些什么，或者从他的记忆里看到什么，但却没有得到任何东西。

牢门打开又紧紧关上，这样违法的审讯自然不能让太多人看到。男巫对着被捆在椅子上的格林德沃举起魔杖，脸上却爬上了些许狂热，这不是对罪犯应该有的神情。

“哦，阿内伯西，开始吧，这次他们会得到一些他们想要的东西。”

格林德沃牵动嘴角。

愚蠢的魔法国会啊，他们好像忘记了，对于绝对的强大者来说，通过摄神取念的联系动摇施法者的信念也是轻而易举的事情——特别是格林德沃已经在假扮格雷夫斯期间知道了面前男巫心里那一点隐秘的想法。

“力松劲泄！”阿伯内西压下魔杖尖，解开了格林德沃的束缚，近乎虔诚的向他献出了自己的魔杖。格林德沃随手挥了一挥那根魔杖，对准自己，无声的默念了一句咒语。他的相貌渐渐变化，身形变矮，半长的金白色头发慢慢变短变黑。

两个一摸一样的阿内伯西默默对视着，一个眼里是掩藏不住的崇拜，另一个嘴角挂着浅浅的轻笑。格林德沃又将魔杖当作指挥棒一样划了一个弧度，阿伯内西慢慢变成了他的模样。

阿内伯西进来的时候会被仔细的搜身，任何东西都不可能轻易的带进来。他们认为这样就可以让格林德沃没有越狱的可能，但是梅林啊，他怎么会需要复方汤剂这种愚蠢的魔药呢？

“阿伯内西，你放心吧，魔法崛起是迟早的事。”

阿伯内西——格林德沃笑着说。

而现在拥有着格林德沃相貌的人坐到了椅子上，对面前的小个子男巫臣服的低下头。

“恢复如初！”铁链重新缠上犯人，“阿伯内西”用魔杖对准自己的太阳穴，从那里拉出了一丝仿佛轻烟般的银线，放入准备好的小瓶中。

守卫按照约定好的时间打开了牢房的门，黑发男巫恢复了一贯的拘谨表情，轻而易举地离开了曾经关住他的地方。

当阿伯内西如约向美国魔法国会主席赛拉菲娜·皮克科瑞献出那个小瓶的时候，一贯冷静干练的女巫脸上也忍不住露出松了一口气的的表情。格林德沃对于摄神取念的控制力实在是出乎她的意料，国会内外的压力都很大，毕竟珀西瓦尔·格雷夫斯曾经在她眼皮子底下都没有被发现哪怕是一丝端倪。

“对盖勒特·格林德沃的审讯总算取得了一点成果，先生们，阿伯内西功不可没。”国会的几个核心成员围坐在圆桌前，阿伯内西刚刚立的大功让他成功进入了这个核心圈。

“微不足道的一点小事，国会的每一个人当然都希望能尽快挫败格林德沃的阴谋。”尽责的扮演着有些紧张的阿伯内西，格林德沃没有露出一丝破绽。

“是啊，让我们来看看……”

赛拉菲娜打开小瓶，里面的轻烟飘了出来，慢慢幻化成两个年轻的身影。

其中一个有着炫目的金发，绻曲着垂到肩头，一只眼睛泛出银色，狂放快乐的气质没有因为这是回忆而有丝毫褪减。另一个看起来像乖乖的少年，感觉有些害羞和拘谨，衬衫马甲穿地整整齐齐，红褐色的头发微卷，梳地一丝不苟。红发少年好像说了什么有趣的话，惹来金发少年无声的大笑。

“那个金色头发的应该是格林德沃。”一个头发花白的男巫指了指自己的右眼，示意道。

“我想是的……问题就是，这个红发的是谁。”赛拉菲娜的脑子飞快的回想着任何有可能是这个少年的人物。这些记忆还有这个少年显然对格林德沃非常重要，否则不可能需要四次的摄神取念。

他们对格林德沃的来龙去脉可以说知之甚少。这个少年，他是格林德沃的好朋友吗？现在是否成为了他的得力干将？拜托，如果有一个和格林德沃一样强大的巫师在帮助他，那他们最好赶快找出来是谁。

阿伯内西躲在阴影中，不易察觉的微笑着。

幻影里年轻的格林德沃止住了笑意，说了一句什么，红发少年转过来看向他——那显然是少年的名字。

整个屋子里的人像被电了一样，愣在当场。

“他……刚才是说了……阿……”

两个少年对视着，慢慢靠近，再自然不过地，接了一个吻。

“阿……不思！？”

“哪个阿不思？”

“还能是哪个阿不思！”赛拉菲娜激动的站了起来，自从她上任国会主席以来从未如此失态过。这当然不能怪她，阿不思·邓布利多……？可是不由得她不相信……第一眼她没有想到会是那个久负盛名的天才巫师，可是梅林啊，即使现在邓布利多已经褪去了少年的气质，可是眉眼间的相似无一不是他和红发少年是同一人物的证据。

而且他们竟然是——

两个少年的幻影结束了甜蜜的吻，相视一笑，淡淡的轻烟渐渐散去，留下一屋子的巫师面面相觑，目瞪口呆。

“竟然是那个阿不思·邓布利多……这样的关系绝不能被原谅！我想我们应该通知英国魔法部？”

“这份记忆不能被全部交出去。”赛拉菲娜强迫自己冷静了下来，脑子里想着各种可能性。从来没有迹象表明邓布利多和格林德沃现在还有什么联系，毕竟如果邓布利多是他那边的人，那现在格林德沃的革命大概已经差不多成功了。

她感觉这份记忆变成了烫手的炭火，稍有不慎就会引起动荡。这个震动巫师界的消息必须被小心处理，她斟酌着了一下，最终下定了决心。

“提取一小部分记忆送给英国魔法部，他们如果不是白痴就会带着它去质问邓布利多……然后我想邓布利多会表明他的态度。”她扶着额头，显然还在消化这个消息。

“去吧，阿内伯西，去吧， 我相信你是去办这件事的合适人选。”

“当然，主席。”

第二次欺骗了可能是伊法魔尼魔法学校有史以来最优秀的毕业生，格林德沃转身走出了房间，感到有些好笑。

这个世界上，果然只有一个人能一眼认出自己。

 

躲在另一个人面具下，格林德沃第二次光明正大地走进了英国魔法部。

把经过挑选的片段交给魔法部长崔佛斯——只有他们对视的几秒钟，但足以看出两个人有不一般的情谊。那个部长如意料之中一样勃然大怒：阿不思·邓布利多！和最危险的黑巫师年少相识，却绝口不提！

“我想，部长，你们需要找一个合适的时机去一趟霍格沃茨。据我所知，邓布利多依然是霍格沃茨最受欢迎的教师。”

“是的，他是。可这不代表魔法部拿他没有办法。总之，我们要感谢美国魔法国会的协助。”

“希望能得到你们的好消息。”

阿内伯西微微点头，起身告辞。崔佛斯在这一瞬间觉得自己看到了这个小个子男巫的眼里闪过一丝不应属于他的冷意，还没等他深究，就消失不见了。

这是他最后一次见到这个男巫。

 

六个月后，盖勒特·格林德沃于转狱途中成功越狱，在巴黎召集集会，差点将巴黎付之一炬。众多傲罗和麻瓜因此丧命，一时间还未完全平息的黑魔法浪潮再次朝欧洲袭来，比上次更加猛烈。

巫师界正在害怕的事情似乎正在全部成真。格林德沃公开复出，声势日渐浩大，无数对《国际保密法》不满的男巫女巫都加入了格林德沃的阵营，大家惊讶的发现巫师和麻瓜的联系似乎从未减少：他们会成为朋友，他们会相恋，他们会渴望像普通人一样不必躲躲藏藏，隐藏彼此的关系。但是他们又不得不必须亲自对自己的朋友或恋人施遗忘咒，让对方彻底忘记自己的存在。

“他创造的是一个可以自由去爱的世界。”他们说。

当格林德沃面对奎妮·戈德斯坦恩的时候，心里为她描绘的就是一副这样的愿景。奎妮外表甜美可人，是一个活在梦想里的小女孩，可她同时又非常坚强。当然，他知道这个女孩是一个读心者，读心者会坚信他们所读到的东西，所以他轻易的把她拉到了自己这边。

“虽然我不知道他是谁，但是你的心里，也在渴望着一个人。”奎妮对他下了断语。

格林德沃没有刻意否认。他很清楚自己是讨厌那个邓布利多派来的那个叫做纽特·斯卡曼德的男孩的，讨厌到要置他于死地。邓布利多会为他哀悼吗？邓布利多的男孩，邓布利多的使者？可笑，邓布利多以为这样就不用面对自己了吗？作为伟大利益路上最大的阻碍，他还想躲在那个愚蠢的学校里多久呢？

所以他承认了，把这幅画面像屏障一样挡在自己的真意前面，任由奎妮窥探，奎妮不可能绕过这面屏障看到他的真心。当面对无望的爱情的时候，人类总是脆弱、轻信、又容易产生共鸣的——年轻的女孩几乎是毫不犹豫的相信了他。他们会因为爱人变的坚强，可是当有更为强烈的信念的时候，又可以毫不犹豫的离开自己的爱人。

而盖勒特·格林德沃，刚好是一个贩卖信念的绝佳好手。


	14. Chapter 14

14.

英国，霍格沃茨。

被群山环绕的城堡里隐藏着许多许多秘密，再古老的问题在这里似乎都能得到答案。

靠在办公室的窗边，邓布利多仔细地看着眼前的银色吊饰。几十年的岁月并没有在它上面留下太多痕迹，看得出来被保存地非常好。自从那个夜晚之后，他已经几十年没有看见过它了——不，说没看见过并不准确，格林德沃一直把它戴在胸前，每一张惶恐的预言家日报上都出现过它的身影。

邓布利多把它捏在手里，冰凉的触感让他的手微微有些颤抖。

就在这过去的一段时间里，格林德沃逃跑、召集集会、带走了克雷登斯、卷土重来，他担心的一切都发生了。

邓布利多不得不承认当纽特拿出这个银色吊坠出现在自己面前的时候，自己的确非常惊讶。一方面是惊讶于纽特真的能拿到它——他再次觉得选择纽特是一个无比正确的选择——另一方面也惊讶于格林德沃居然就这样把这个东西交给了自己。

是的，交给自己。因为邓布利多深知盖勒特·格林德沃不可能被一只嗅嗅偷走自己贴身携带的东西。

翻来覆去地看着这个银饰，邓布利多的思绪不可控制的回到了和格林德沃相识的那个夏天。他用指腹轻轻轻摩挲着那两个紧紧排列的字母，想起那天他们是如何青涩又坚定的轻易许下了永不分离的誓言。

他曾经真的很珍惜它。那个夏天里，邓布利多拿起它的每一个动作都透着小心，看到它心里就忍不住泛起甜意。有哪个少年会不珍惜将自己和恋人联系在一起的信物呢？可邓布利多现在看着它，心里只剩下酸楚。

作为以血为媒介的魔法契约，血盟的力量无疑是强大的。经过几十年的刻意躲避，邓布利多想见格林德沃的愿望变得日益强烈，他相信格林德沃也是：这就是血盟为他们带来的联系，无法斩断，无法违抗，即使违背主人的意愿。他们两个已经分开的太久了，契约的力量正从血液深处叫嚣着：去见他！

而等待着他们的势必是一场决斗，曾经说好要一起实现理想的少年们已经站在了完全的对立面。可是中间却隔着一个年少气盛时许下的契约，就仿佛第一次陷入热恋中的少年总是轻易的向对方许诺：是的，我会永远爱你。

即使邓布利多从那以后已经再也没有和任何人有过亲密的关系、他明白人们的第一次恋情通常会无疾而终、他知道人们会再次爱上别人——而自己在短暂的、情迷意乱的两个月中所许诺下的永远，却至今，或许也将永远地继续束缚着自己。

邓布利多不知道那天格林德沃为什么要提议和他建立血盟。这么多年来，他渐渐明白了当时自认为深深相爱的两人之间有多少是若有若无的引诱，又有多少次缠绵下隐藏着不可告人的利用，格林德沃在自己耳边低喃的情话又有多少真意。还是他那时已经看到两个必定会变为敌人？把它当作护身符一样挂在胸前？那他显然已经不需要了，他急需打败自己。

为什么？邓布利多不愿意细想，他的思绪围绕在格林德沃身上已经太久了。

邓布利多好像看到格林德沃站在自己面前，用他一贯充满煽动性的语调说：“你能解开它吗，阿不思？你后悔了吗？”

“——你后悔了吗？”

 

自从巴黎一战之后，纽特一反常态，除了回去日常照顾神奇动物们，他一直待在哥哥忒修斯的身边。

“纽特，我没事，我自己可以……”

“你生病了，忒修斯。”纽特端着一杯牛奶坐到忒修斯的床边，轻轻的把它吹凉。要不是忒修斯明确表示反对，他大概想像喂神奇动物宝宝那样用上奶瓶了。

忒修斯承认纽特是照顾神奇动物的一把好手，但是对人显然不太在行。实际上，纽特虽然在魔法部工作过两年，但忒修斯不得不说自己的弟弟可能不太会和人类相处。

也许是在巴黎失去了太多的东西，回到伦敦，忒修斯毫无征兆的病倒了。

纽特一直不怀疑哥哥的强大，从到霍格沃茨的第一天开始他就一直听说哥哥有多么优秀，即使他从未和忒修斯一起上过学。显然比起哥哥，只喜欢和动物待在一起的自己被别人都看做“怪胎”，可这似乎丝毫不影响忒修斯表达对他的重视。

他们当然总是争执，纽特一般都是默默的听着忒修斯在说，以沉默回应。不过忒修斯从未表达过不耐烦。忒修斯永远是比自己优秀的，几乎所有人听到他姓氏的第一反应都是“战争英雄斯卡曼德”。他总觉得哥哥想要束缚自己，仿佛什么都不做，哪里都不去才是最安全的：他一直活在哥哥的背影之下。

可是在巴黎大战中，忒修斯失去了他的很多战友，还失去了莉塔。也是从那一刻开始，纽特意识到，哥哥可能并不像他极力表现出来的那么无坚不摧。他没有在纽特面前露出什么伤心的情绪，但纽特知道哥哥没有表面上那么若无其事。

战争英雄忒修斯·斯卡曼德一直是一个拥有强大魔力又心思缜密的傲罗，他在家人面前一直是温柔的（可能在纽特看来稍微有些粘人），但从战场上磨练出来的忒修斯绝对不是一个脆弱的人。他一直在尽自己所能的保护喜欢满世界乱跑和满世界惹祸的弟弟：你永远不知道纽特在救助什么神奇动物的时候会触犯哪条见鬼的法律。而他的确做的不错，纽特在惹了一堆麻烦的同时还是写完了《神奇动物在哪里》。

所以现在被纽特无微不至的照顾着，忒修斯感到稍微有些别扭。

“我只是生病了，不是躺在床上动不了了，纽特，说真的，我觉得我可能需要多运动一下，有助于康复。”接过纽特手里的牛奶，忒修斯慢慢的喝着，用一种商量的语气对纽特说。实际上现在他明白了为什么最凶猛的神奇动物都会对纽特言听计从，只要被纽特温柔的注视着，他就不忍心对这个比自己小八岁的弟弟说“不”。

——只不过纽特之前只对他的神奇动物们这样。

这场战争他们都失去了很多很多，家庭的羁绊又让他们紧密的联系在了一起。

纽特收走了他喝空的牛奶杯，思考着今天晚饭应该做什么。人们（当然还有动物）生病的时候都需要摄入充足的养分。

“嘿，纽特！虽然魔法部给我放假了，但这并不代表我需要每天躺在床上！”

纽特低着头，不说话，一挥魔杖，一本书飘到忒修斯床头。

“哦，好吧，好吧——”忒修斯明白今天这场小小的博弈他没法成功了，认命的接过了书，靠回了床上。

两兄弟很久没有如此相处过了，忒修斯的嘴角不知不觉牵起一个小小的微笑。

斯卡曼德兄弟是幸运的，他们还拥有彼此。可是显然不是所有人都有这样的幸运。

安顿好忒修斯，纽特轻轻掩上门，来到了客厅。他没有用魔法，而是亲力亲为泡了一壶茶，把泛着香气的茶杯递到了他失魂落魄的朋友跟前。

纽特明白，作为一个麻瓜，雅各布·科瓦尔斯基刚刚度过了人生中最难受的几天。

但同时纽特又不得不承认雅各布有着令自己惊叹的勇气——他不会魔法，却为了奎妮敢于只身一人前往危险的巫师集会，他可能会被任何一道微小的咒语杀死，而且一旦有人知道他是麻瓜，他只有死路一条。纽特相信雅各布自己也知道这一点，那是一个他完全不了解的世界，他完全没有自保的能力。

然而他还是去了。

巴黎一战之后，所有人都去了霍格沃茨，当然，因为唯一能抵抗格林德沃的人在那儿。

雅各布除了偶尔好奇的打量，一路都沉默的跟着巫师们，倒不是因为他接受能力强：他最近已经经受太多了。纽特觉得如果是自己猛然闯入一个完全不了解的世界，表现未必会有雅各布那么好。当他向雅各布展示魔法的时候，雅各布是赞叹和向往，而不是恐惧与抵制——这就是他和雅各布交朋友的原因。

雅各布以最宽容的姿态接受了魔法世界，而魔法世界却没有那么温柔的对待他。

“嗨，伙计，谢谢你为我说话，没有让他们对我施什么……遗忘咒。”雅各布喝了一口茶，用手背擦了擦眼睛，“我只是、只是不想再忘记奎妮。”

“没事的，雅各布，你暂时就和我待在伦敦吧。蒂娜没办法带一个没有被施遗忘咒的麻瓜合法进入美国，她是一个傲罗。很可惜，你的老顾客们暂时吃不到你的面包了。”

拍了拍雅各布的肩膀，纽特侧身从桌上拿起一个用布包着的小圆镜，从刚才开始它就一直在发光。打开布料，纽特没有在镜子里看到自己，尼可·勒梅的脸出现在了那个圆圆的镜面上。

“我希望你们能听见我说话，”几百岁的老人声音略显沙哑，以他的年纪保卫巴黎不算是一件容易的事，“从巴黎给你们带来问候。”

雅各布张大了嘴，看见勒梅饶有兴趣的看着自己，又马上闭上了，喃喃自语道：“当然，他们是巫师……在巴黎和伦敦建立联系当然轻而易举……”

“哦，是啊，我联系你们是为了这个。”好像欣赏够了雅各布的表情，勒梅一拍脑门（雅各布担心的看着他的手指），拿出了一个小怀表，打开，纽特往里面一看，是忒修斯和自己的合照。“这应该是属于莉塔·莱斯特兰奇的。法国魔法部的人在废墟中找到了它，本来是需要作为证物收缴的……它在格林德沃的大火中并没有被烧毁，足以说明它的主人为了保护它花了多少心思。可我用了点小小的手段把它带回来了。”

“我想你们会想留着它。”

勒梅将怀表贴近镜面，镜面如平静的水面被扰乱一般波动了一下，怀表出现在纽特面前。

“先生们，我想莉塔的牺牲不会是毫无意义的。格林德沃必须被阻止。”

紧紧握住怀表，纽特没有说话。

“这是你们魔法界的事，我知道我不该插嘴，可是，”雅各布突然开口，稍微有些急切的来回看着纽特和镜子里的勒梅，像要寻求肯定的答案一样说道，“那个格林德沃，是个很厉害的巫师，是吗？他善于欺骗别人，还成功的逃出了你们的魔法监狱……”

“奎妮只是被他欺骗了，她不会——”

“我很遗憾，孩子，”勒梅用一种轻柔但却肯定的语气打断了雅各布，“读心者是无法被欺骗的，即使拥有再高法力的巫师也不能。他们会读到你内心最深处的、也许连你自己都没有察觉的想法。这是他们的天赋。”

雅各布痛苦的捂住了脸，奎妮决绝转身走向蓝色焰火的画面一直在这几天缠绕着他。他一丁点魔法也不会，他不了解奎妮那些神奇的法术是怎么回事，他只会烤面包，奎妮能用她的魔法做那么多事，而自己只能为她做几个她喜欢的面包。和其他巫师比起来他什么都没有，可是每次奎妮笑着夸他烤的面包好吃的时候，他都觉得自己拥有了全世界。他怎么能自私的就这么和奎妮结婚呢？他又该怎么做呢？

“奎妮……她是一个那么善良甜美的人……”

“女人不可能永远是小甜心的，孩子，她们有几百种让人伤心的办法，可我们不能说她们的做法是绝对错误的，只是每个人有不同的选择。这是我几百年来得出的经验……太多太多人最后做出了出乎意料的选择。”

“我想你们该做好准备了。”勒梅从镜子里环视了一周，眼睛好像停留在了纽特身后的壁炉上一秒，“总有一天，你们会不得不与你们爱的人为敌。”

等白发苍苍的老人从镜子里消失，纽特又小心的把镜子包好，拿起火钳戳了戳壁炉里的炭火。

“邓布利多，你听了多久了？”

邓布利多的脸从炭火中浮现出来，细小的火焰组成了他的胡须。

“刚来，我只是想来看看你们的情况。我很高兴科瓦尔斯基先生对我的出现已经不会表示出惊讶了。”邓布利多说着话，有火星从他由烧红的炭组成的嘴里跳出来。

“先生，雅各布，叫我雅各布就好。”雅各布掏出手绢擦了擦汗，很明显并没有习惯邓布利多的突然出现。

“我很抱歉我不能亲自过来，用壁炉比较不容易受到监视。我想我也不能待太久，纽特，你要注意：蜂蜜糖不能太甜了。”

留下一句没头没脑的话，邓布利多很快从炭火中隐去了。雅各布拿过纽特手里的火钳，翻了翻还在燃烧的炭火，想看看那张脸还会不会突然出现。

“纽特，蜂蜜糖是什么意思？”

“我们依然被魔法部监视着，雅各布。可能不只魔法部，你是一个麻瓜的事情绝对不能暴露，否则以现在的局势你肯定会有危险……看来我们只有暂时待在这个房子里了。”

纽特望向窗外，一挥魔杖，窗帘自动拉起，厚重的透不进一丝光线。

伦敦依然云雾缭绕，天空乌云密布，有雷声隐隐约约隆隆作响。

暴风雨就要来了。


	15. Chapter 15

15.

奥地利，纽蒙迦德。

一座高塔凛冽地矗立在山崖之上，笔直又显眼，丝毫不打算隐藏自己的形迹。只不过它当然被无数魔咒保护着——只有被选中的圣徒才能得以窥见它的身影。

高塔大厅中生着温暖的壁炉，魔法的火焰映照着墙上几个有力的大字：为了更伟大的利益。

克雷登斯坐在壁炉前，抬头望着这几个字。他对这几个字毫不关心，他并不是因为更伟大的利益才离开纳吉尼、来到这里的。

正当他有些出神的时候，一个声音从身后响起，将他拉回了现实：“奥瑞利乌斯，孩子，至高领袖在找你。”

至高领袖？……说的是格林德沃。他并没有马上反应过来，因为只要格林德沃在场的时候，是不允许任何人在自己面前这么叫他的。但是在他不在的时候，圣徒们坚持称呼他为“至高领袖”。

“不，奥瑞利乌斯，我对你来说不是什么至高领袖，不是。我只是一个希望你能恢复你真正身份的给予者。”

脑海中格林德沃的声音依旧充满了魅惑，他对自己说话的时候甚至可以称得上温柔又细心，但他总觉得这个声音有一些熟悉，却想不起来在哪里听过。

“准备好了的话，就请和我来吧。”

克雷登斯跟着圣徒走上了楼梯，格林德沃正在房间里等着他。

“我的孩子，奥瑞利乌斯，我想你已经可以开始接受魔法的训练了。”格林德沃轻轻抚上克雷登斯的手背，引导他从口袋里拿出魔杖，“这是你与生俱来的权利。”

奥瑞利乌斯·邓布利多是他的新名字——或者说是本名。他还不习惯这个新名字，即使所有人都告诉他“邓布利多”这个姓氏属于除了至高领袖格林德沃之外的另一个最强大的巫师。

那是他的家人，而他想杀死自己，格林德沃这样告诉克雷登斯。可是他还没见过这个在世界上唯一的亲人呢。

“奎妮会耐心地教导你，我想她会是一个好老师。奥瑞利乌斯，你不用再躲躲藏藏、隐藏起自己的天赋了。你就如你的家族一样，拥有强大的魔力。”

一旁的凤凰停在窗边，歪着脑袋看着他们。

“他在那个魔法学校里，是吗？霍格沃茨？”

“看来你真的是学习了很多东西，我的孩子。是的，你总有一天会去的。等到时机成熟的那一天。”

克雷登斯无法停止想象那个学校是什么样子。一所教授魔法的学校！从他记事起，养母就教导他魔法是危险、邪恶、不可饶恕的。他不得不极力隐藏自己，不敢告诉任何人他身上发生的怪事，他害怕被抛弃，他是怪胎，是异类，他一度觉得自己不可原谅。

可是世界上竟然还有教授魔法的学校！那会是什么样子呢？他们会高谈阔论自己曾经无比害怕的那些事情吗？他们也能做到自己做的那些事吗？

自己也会有朋友吗？

自从他被自己认为是朋友的格雷夫斯所欺骗和抛弃之后，他有很长一段时间都不再相信任何人。如果就连那个一直温柔支持着自己的人都能一瞬间背叛，那还有什么是可以相信的呢？那是他第一次默默然不受控制地严重爆发，虽然当时他被绝望和愤怒所支配，已经不太能记清之后的事，但是那种寒冷刺骨的感受却一直在他的噩梦中出现。

“哦，奥瑞利乌斯，强大的魔法也需要从微小的细节开始。我们先来试试一个简单的漂浮咒……”

格林德沃掩上了门。克雷登斯对于魔法的渴望是显而易见的，他的力量也是显而易见的。

他就是那个预言的关键，阿不思。

 

此时，阿不思·邓布利多还不知道自己有这个兄弟的存在，他尽力把自己的精力都放在学生们身上。

“这么说，他们想重新举办三强争霸赛，校长？在这个时期？”

“是的，阿不思。国际魔法合作司和魔法体育司觉得正是这个时期我们才需要更多地加强欧洲的魔法交流。所有欧洲的巫师都需要团结在一起。”

“是啊。或者人们只是需要有什么盛大活动来鼓励一下自己，一整年激动人心的魔法竞赛，还有华丽热闹的圣诞舞会。特别是在这样的时期。”邓布利多不置可否，“而且主办学校是德姆斯特朗。我想他们是需要这样一个活动来证明一下自己——我是说证明他们不是只会培育格林德沃这样的黑巫师，虽然他们光明正大的教授黑魔法。”

“阿不思，最近你在格林德沃的事情上总是有些咄咄逼人。我知道魔法部给了你不小的压力，”迪佩特用手里小小的银汤匙轻轻敲了敲茶杯边缘，像是在提醒邓布利多什么，“毕竟全欧洲都认为只有你能和他抗衡。这就是我为什么认为你应该参加这次考察团的原因，不论结论是德姆斯特朗合适还是不合适举行这次三强争霸赛。”

邓布利多低下了头。

格林德沃的少年时代……自己是在他被开除之后才遇见他的，在这之前……

“我会去的，校长，我会去的。我只希望他们的遗忘咒用的比我好，毕竟他们必须让所有人忘记是怎么到的他们那儿。”

送走迪佩特，邓布利多从上衣口袋中拿出那个银色的吊坠。他总觉得它在隐隐发烫，他不知道这是错觉还是真的。这段时间以来，他一直在研究如何解开这个现在对他来说已经变成诅咒的契约，但却一无所获。

血盟似乎是不可能被完全解除的，只要两人的心里还有一点点联系，这种力量就会永远存在。可是——难道现在两人的心还是相连的吗？邓布利多想到这种可能性，觉得有些好笑。全世界都知道格林德沃想要杀死自己。

他已经很久没有看过厄里斯魔镜了。几个月前英国魔法部长崔佛斯来到霍格沃茨，强硬地提醒他自己曾经是多么的天真：但事实上，从别人那里看到那些片段的时候他并没有很吃惊。这些一定是格林德沃给他们的，邓布利多非常清楚。格林德沃会不择手段的实现自己的目的，伟大的阿不思·邓布利多曾经和格林德沃形影不离！这个消息无疑会给他带来一点麻烦，实际上魔法部后来虽然去掉了他的监视手环，可并没有减少监视他的人。

而那天，他去看了自从格林德沃来霍格沃茨那晚开始就被他封存起来的魔镜。他本来没有期待能从里面看到不同的场景，他已经做好了再次看到格林德沃的准备。可当他看到那张带着淡淡邪恶笑容的脸出现在镜子里时，他还是感到有些生气。他怒斥着镜中的自己，自嘲于当年的天真，但又不可避免的怀念那段和格林德沃相互理解的日子。

在之后的漫长时光中，他都没有再次被完全理解过。

紧紧的握了握手中的银色吊坠，邓布利多叹了一口气，把它小心的放进口袋，开始收拾行李。

也许他是理解格林德沃的，但是就算是在那个夏天，他都没有完全了解过那个和他做着最亲密事情的少年。他必须更加、更加了解他，他的过去，他的一切，他那些自己没有参与过的时光。

作为欧洲三大魔法学校之一，德姆斯特朗以对黑魔法的宽容而闻名，它似乎只招收纯血巫师，并且把决斗和武术魔法列为必修课程。其他人对它的了解实在算不上多，德姆斯特朗连自己的校址也从未公开过。

但在几天后，当他第一次踏上德姆斯特朗的土地时，邓布利多突然没来由的觉得，这的确是一个会培养出盖勒特·格林德沃这样的巫师的地方，而且他发誓这不是一句批评。

邓布利多几乎是有所记忆的第一刻（他已经忘记了是怎么到这里来的）起，就想起了格林德沃曾经的描述。

“德姆斯特朗所在的地方非常冷，我们每个人都是取暖咒的高手，”记忆中的金发少年向他诉说着，“冬季几乎见不到太阳，整天阴沉沉的。但是夏天天气还不错。我们被允许骑飞天扫帚随意穿梭于湖面和山脉，它们真的非常壮观。我们还有一些看起来非常破烂的大船停在湖里，学校宣称它们都是可以用的，不过我有一次在潜水的时候都看见船底的破洞了。”

“听起来你们一定有非常宽广的球场和湖面了。”红发少年毫不隐藏语气里的好奇，甚至开始想象恋人潜水时仿佛能照亮湖底的金发，“嗯，天气寒冷，冬天不见日照，被大湖和山脉围绕……我想想，也许是纳维亚半岛，瑞典或者挪威……？”

“天呐，阿尔，看来我再说一点你就能猜出来了，是不是？”少年格林德沃打断了邓布利多的猜测，把他拉过来吻了他，“你这样我可不敢再说了。”

昔日少年们的笑声在邓布利多的脑海中响起，让他有些恍惚。

“……思？阿不思？”

“哦，抱歉，我只是有些惊讶于德姆斯特朗的景色，校长。你的学校真的非常壮观。”

“听到你这么说我真的非常荣幸，教授。”穿着一身毛皮斗篷的男巫骄傲的笑了，“不只景色，我们的学生们也非常热情认真。”

一阵爽朗的笑声从草地上传来，邓布利多看见几个拥有金发的少男少女正骑着飞天扫帚飞过草地，他仿佛看见他们的脸上有着和少年格林德沃一样快乐的笑意。

“是啊，如果他们真的能恢复三强争霸赛，我相信德姆斯特朗会有许多优秀的学生会愿意参加。”

“是的，是的，教授。在罗希尔的陪伴下你可以去学校的任何地方，不过我不得不说和霍格沃茨一样，德姆斯特朗也有许多还不为人知的密道，要小心不要走错了。”校长一把拉过一直跟在考察团后面的有着黑色长发和绿色眼睛的年轻男巫，语气难掩赞赏和骄傲，“他是我们最优秀的学生，法国人，但是没有选择布斯巴顿，而是选择了德姆斯特朗！我相信关于学校的一切他都能为你们解答。”

那个叫做罗希尔的男巫微微点头，有些紧张的对邓布利多伸出了手，显的微微有些激动，“很荣幸见到你，邓布利多教授，你知道，我们一直想见见您——”

“哦哦，罗希尔，可别说这样的话。我一向愿意和学生交朋友，”邓布利多笑着和他握了握手，“那么你现在为什么不带我们参观一下你们的学校呢？”

邓布利多深知格林德沃已经被德姆斯特朗开除很久很久了，但是他还是不能控制住自己去想那个人曾经在这个地方学习、生活的样子。他第一次来德姆斯特朗，可是却已经在从前金发恋人的口里熟知它，当那些描述真正的出现在自己面前时，他的脑中满是格林德沃微微透着怀念的声音。

“我们的城堡大概不像你们霍格沃斯那么大，只有四层，”他说，“但是有不少密室和密道，我知道其中几条，有时候偷偷通过它们溜到外面或者去厨房偷点吃的。”

“看来所有人都会做这样的事。”自己说，“不过我是级长，你知道。这意味着我可以光明正大的去厨房拿吃的，而不用偷偷摸摸。”

那个夏日的记忆毫无征兆的冲进邓布利多的脑中。

这些山脉，这些水面都曾经见证过他的成长。这座有着广袤土地的学校是不是也曾洒满过他恣意的笑声？他是否也曾像现在这样走过这座城堡的走廊，匆匆奔赴下一节课的教室？

格林德沃不在这里，可邓布利多却感觉他的气息无所不在。

一路上罗希尔都在热情的向考察团的成员们介绍着自己引以为豪的母校，可邓布利多一句都没有听进去，直到他们停在一面被巨大的布蒙住的墙前。

“罗希尔，这是什么？”邓布利多试图去拉那块巨大的幕布，可是却发现它纹丝不动。

“哦，先生们，”罗希尔一改刚才的自信热情，表情显得有些局促不安，“这里……我们决定对你们坦白学校的每一面，所以这里当然也是有必要让你们知道的……唉，你们还是自己看吧。”

罗希尔一挥魔杖，覆盖着墙面的布缓缓落下。

刻在墙上的东西显现了出来：一个三角形，里面有一个内接圆，一条直线穿过圆心连接着三角形的尖端和底边。

这是一个完美、完整的图形。

邓布利多如遭雷击的呆在当场，这个标志他再熟悉不过了。他们做的每本笔记上，他写的每一封信的署名上，戈德里克山谷墓地的墓碑上——

那是死亡圣器的标志！

其他人都不明所以的面面相觑，他们不明白它是什么，但是他们至少知道这个图形和格林德沃的双G标志非常相似。罗希尔在一旁小心翼翼的观察着邓布利多的表情，犹豫着开口道：“这是盖勒特·格林德沃在读的时候刻在这面墙上的，我们不知道它是什么意思，但是显然现在格林德沃把它放进了自己的标志之中。他不知道是用了什么魔法，我们无法让墙面恢复或者是隐藏它们，只能在上面盖一块布。”

“带你们来看这个的原因，先生们，是想表明……”罗希尔停顿了一下，“虽然格林德沃曾经就读于德姆斯特朗，当然，但我们是反对他的。”

邓布利多忍不住摸了摸这个标志。这些痕迹并没有因为时间的流逝而变浅，它们依然深刻清晰，好像才刻上去不久，看得出来刻下它们的人是多么的用力。他甚至通过手上的触感看到了16岁的格林德沃以一种热切炫目的眼神和忍不住狂喜的笑容刻下它们的样子。

“他刻下这个东西以后不久就更加沉迷于那些实验，最后因为差点杀死了同学而被开除了。所以这里被视为一切的起源地。”

“我们不会忘记他做过的事。所以我们现在才需要加强整个欧洲魔法界的联系，所以三强争霸赛才是必要的。”

邓布利多不得不承认这番话很有煽动性，考察团的几个成员明显已经有些动容了。

罗希尔再次让那块幕布覆上了墙面。

“那么，先生们，我想我们可以继续走，去参观一下我们的温室？”


	16. Chapter 16

16.

接下来一个月，邓布利多几乎走遍了德姆斯特朗的每一个角落，还发现了几条隐藏的密道——罗希尔确认有一条通向厨房，而且已经不是第一次被人发现了。

“天呐，邓布利多教授，要是您再多找几天，整个城堡的密道和密室差不多都要被你发现了。”罗希尔已经和邓布利多相熟，不再有第一次见面时的拘谨与紧张。他不算是一个典型的法国人，虽然身上有着法国人特有的精致浪漫的气质，但是和德姆斯特朗学生一样，他喜欢喝黄油啤酒（邓布利多觉得德姆斯特朗的黄油啤酒要比霍格沃茨的度数更高一些），喜欢骑飞天扫帚掠过冰冷的湖面和开朗的大笑。

邓布利多不得不承认这一个多月他过的很愉快，虽然他止不住的去想格林德沃，还要烦恼如何才能解开血盟，但是罗希尔的热情的确感染了他。

显然，考察团的其他人也是如此。他们已经在考虑比赛项目了，正在忙着丈量德姆斯特朗的场地到底有多宽敞，到底能不能建造一个能容得下中国火龙的场地；还有考察学校后方的山中湖的水温是否会对魔杖的法力有所影响。

“先生们，我想今晚我们应该去德姆斯特朗校史室了，我还有一大堆东西没有向你们介绍呢！”一天晚饭后，罗希尔依旧热情的邀请着考察团的巫师们，但是显然所有人都对这个提议兴趣缺缺。邓布利多理解他们，毕竟他相信自己是这里面唯一一个把好几本《霍格沃茨，一段校史》看完的人。

“罗希尔，还是让先生们再确定一下中国火龙的尺寸吧。我就偷个懒，你带我去参观校史室，如何？”邓布利多笑着拍了拍黑发少年的肩膀，巧妙的化解了这小小的尴尬。

“当然，教授，请跟我来。”罗希尔丝毫不觉得遗憾，甚至还有些出乎意料的高兴。暂时作别边吃着饭后甜点边讨论着火龙进口条例的巫师们，邓布利多跟着罗希尔一直走到了一扇红漆木门前，上面装饰着绘有一只双头鹰和一个鹿头的德姆斯特朗校徽。

“您先请，教授。”

像往常那样，邓布利多接着打开了门，踏进了房间——他在那一瞬间就觉得不对劲了，但还没来得及有所反应，身后的罗希尔就一把将他推了进去。

就在他踏进房间的一瞬间，房间内的装潢像石子落入水中一般一阵波动，等它们平静下来之后，出现在邓布利多眼前的并不是什么校史室，而是一个拥有着华丽装饰的会客厅。身穿黑色风衣的格林德沃坐在柔软的沙发上，身边站着一个穿着绿色丝绒长裙，头戴巫师帽的女巫。她有着黑色的长发和绿色的眼睛，和罗希尔一模一样，只是更加年长。

邓布利多的神经一下子绷紧了，他掏出魔杖，听见身后传来门轻轻关起的“咔嗒”声。

“干的好，孩子，干得好。”格林德沃站起身，向罗希尔张开了双臂，那个一个多月以来用热情的笑容接待邓布利多的少年一言不发的走了过去，格林德沃抱了抱他，让他站到了自己姐姐的身边。罗希尔嘴角的笑容消失了，取而代之的是看向格林德沃时眼睛里掩藏不住的狂热崇拜。

格林德沃轻轻偏了偏头，那对姐弟绕过了邓布利多，走出了房间。路过他的时候，梳着精致发髻的女巫转过来看了他一眼，露出一种似笑非笑的表情。

房间里只剩下两个人了，空气安静的有些可怕，气氛和之前两人任何一次见面不一样。

“放松，阿不思。我想你用不上你的魔杖，不是吗？”慢慢的走向邓布利多，格林德沃伸手按下了他的魔杖尖，轻轻的靠近他，动作极其温柔，仿佛想要假装这几十年的背弃，欺骗，杀戮都是过眼云烟。

“你已经控制了德姆斯特朗？”

邓布利多语气没有愤怒，甚至可以说是平淡，或者说这么多年来他竟然已经习惯了格林德沃的欺骗，反正也不是第一次。又或者是他毕竟不再年轻，不想再用任何激烈的动作与言语和面前的人做无谓的接触。再或者，他只是……害怕格林德沃会提起其他的话题。

可显然格林德沃没有打算如他所愿。

“不，当然没有，我只是施了一个空间转换咒。我并不想控制当年开除我的老顽固们，实际我们还应该感谢他们。”

——如果你没有被开除，你我也就不会相遇了。

曾经热恋时写给恋人的信，现在像千斤一样压在邓布利多心里。

“你要干什么？”

“我要干什么？你当然知道我想要干什么，阿不思！”好像觉得邓布利多问出这样的问题是一件极其荒谬的事，格林德沃的语气里少见的染上了些许愤怒的情绪，“这么多年了，你都躲在你的学校里，只是派你的学生来我面前捣乱，像烦人的老鼠一样！——我们难道不应该有一个了断吗？”

邓布利多猛的推开了他，但是没有如格林德沃所预料的一样逃开，而是一步跨上前去，直视着他：“了断？怎么了断？你不要说你忘了……”

“所以我把它还给你了，阿不思，当年我提出来结成它，如今你当然可以决定破坏它！”

“……”邓布利多沉默了。

“阿不思，你不要假装看不到，你意识不到吗？”格林德沃的语气缓了下来，他抬起手摸了摸邓布利多的脸，“我们已经不能再对麻瓜们的狂妄、自大、贪欲视而不见了。他们残害同胞的手段比我们想象的多得多，而这终将影响到我们本身。魔法崛起刻不容缓！”

他一挥魔杖，一阵烟雾从魔杖尖飘了出来，慢慢凝结成型，组成的景象令人触目惊心：战争打响，血流成河，尸横遍野。

一颗子弹穿过手无寸铁妇人的胸膛，鲜血飞溅：“麻瓜们发明的这些玩具，不比阿瓦达索命更加致命吗？”

一个骨瘦如柴的人被架上电椅，浑身抽搐：“麻瓜们使用的这些酷刑，不比钻心剜骨更加残忍吗？”

某个战俘被拖进毒气室，痛苦挣扎：“麻瓜们所用的这些手段，不比魂魄出窍更加践踏人们的意志吗？”

“我们称它们为不可饶恕咒。但是麻瓜，却以战争的名义把它们正当化。”

最后，所有的幻影凝结成一幅景象：一朵蘑菇云绽放在大地上。

“阿不思，你告诉我，就算是你，能用出可以抗衡它的固若金汤咒吗？”

邓布利多太清楚这番话的煽动性了，事实上，他可能是这个世界上最明白格林德沃煽动性的人，他也无法否认格林德沃给他看的这些景象可能此时此刻正发生在世界的某个角落。这些必须有人阻止，巫师比麻瓜有更多的力量，更多的力量意味着更大的责任，自己那时候不也是这样想的吗？

但是——

“你错了，盖勒特。”邓布利多轻声说。

“巫师的统治并不能解决所有的问题。纯血，混血，麻瓜出身……我们为这些所产生的争斗还不够多吗？人们注定会为这些不同而争斗，不论是麻瓜还是巫师，这是人类的本性。你想发动和麻瓜之间的战争，这只是把巫师们也卷进去了而已。”

仿佛回到了几十年前的夏夜，他们也是不眠不休的讨论着这些问题，只是那时自己被死亡圣器所吸引，被格林德沃所吸引，被自己幼稚的野心与虚荣所吸引，没有看清真正的本质。

“我们不能用杀戮去解决杀戮，我承认麻瓜和我们是不一样的，可我们既然生活在同一个空间里，就必须学会和平共处。你不能因为担心他们的进步就赶尽杀绝。过当的武力引来的绝不是和平，而是仇恨。”

“所以我们就袖手旁观，看着更多的人死去？”格林德沃贴近了邓布利多，像恋人耳语一般，几乎是在他的耳边说，“主张和平共处的阿不思·邓布利多，却在眼睁睁的看着麻瓜们流血？”

“我们绝不能以流血来回应流血，其中还夹杂着巫师同胞的血液。盖勒特——你是错的。”

格林德沃扳过邓布利多的肩膀，让他正对自己，脸上带着戏谑的笑意：“好啊，那你站出来吧，站出来对抗我，就像他们所期望的那样！”

他的手移到邓布利多胸前，用一种暧昧的手势按了按邓布利多微微鼓起的口袋：“解除它吧，阿不思。如果你真的能解除它，我会考虑给你一点奖励的……也许把入侵英国放在计划的最后？”说到后面，格林德沃的声音越来越低，身影也越来越浅，说到最后一个字的时候，已经几乎不可耳闻，消失在了空气中。

随着格林德沃如同幻影一般的消失，房间慢慢恢复成了校史室。

血盟在邓布利多口袋里微微发烫，可他的心口却是一片冰凉。就在刚才那一瞬间，他知道他们已经彻底分道扬镳了。

只要两个人的心还有联系，血盟就无法被打破——可是邓布利多现在明白了，他们在很久很久以前……道路就已经分开了，再没有同路的可能。永不分离的誓言已经在不知不觉间被消耗，再也不可能复原。

——我不后悔。邓布利多在心里轻轻说着。

只是打破它的时机已经到来了。


	17. Chapter 17

17．

等邓布利多离开校史室回到大厅，和他一道来的巫师们已经把讨论进行到了优胜者的奖金到底应该给多少的程度，似乎并没有人发现邓布利多显得有些苍白的脸色。

德姆斯特朗的校长一脸歉意的通知他们罗希尔突然感到不舒服，接下来的几天没有办法继续陪同，很多人表示了遗憾——他是个讨人喜欢的孩子。但是邓布利多并不关心这个，他还有更重要的事情要做。

“没关系，校长……我明天需要一个绝对安静，不会有人打扰的房间，必须要空旷，偏僻。我需要总结一些报告，你知道，关于三强争霸赛，一个这样的场所有利于我完成它。”

“当然，当然，阿不思，我想我们的变形实践教室符合你的要求。明天我不会让任何人来打扰你的。”

作别还在兴头上的巫师们，邓布利多一个人回到了房间，他看着那个小小的吊饰，把它握在手心，深深叹了一口气。

明天，他决定要亲手终结这个纠缠他几十年的契约，就算对他来说，这也是一个不容易的决定。

他应该终结它……为了世人，为了正确的事，为了那些已经或者将要逝去的生命。

 

第二天，当邓布利多来到变形实践课教室的时候，发现它的确符合自己的所有要求：它位于城堡的顶楼，四面都是石墙，靠外侧的一面有两扇窗，安静结实，如果没有课不会有人路过。邓布利多不禁想，德姆斯特朗到底允许它的学生们做什么样的变形才需要这么一个教室。

他把那个银色的吊坠放到了面前的课桌上，把所有其他的念头赶出脑海，随手拉出了凳子，坐下来，就这么看着它，一动不动。

没人知道他在看什么。阳光透过窗子洒在吊坠上，折射出流光，吊坠中心的两颗血滴依旧在纠缠环绕，仿佛一幅讽刺画。

邓布利多就这么坐了很久很久，从天色明媚到暮色苍茫，直到阳光已经带上一丝血色，他才掏出魔杖，对准了那个曾经两个少年认为永远会联系彼此的契约。

他知道现在只需要一个咒语就能从血盟力量中解放，只需要轻轻吐出那个已经在嘴边的单词，他是盼望着这一刻的，他不会遗憾、毫无恐惧，他已经对这个束缚着自己的诅咒毫无留恋。

在以后的岁月里他和格林德沃将再无纠缠，他们将绝口不提曾经的亲密，他们将全然忘记那个夏天温柔的触碰，他们将各自走上不同的道路，他们将自此针锋相对，至死方休。

邓布利多几次张开了嘴，但是都没有发出声音，他的嘴唇颤抖的太厉害了，眼前有点模糊，浑身发麻。

又过了许久，暮色已经降临。邓布利多终于止住了自己的颤抖，站起身，魔杖对准了吊坠，眼角有些发红。他轻轻的念出了咒语：

“四分五裂！”

没有什么惊天动地巨响，就像他和格林德沃在那个夏夜之后是无声无息的走上不同道路一样，银色吊坠几乎是悄无声息的裂开了。血盟的解除并没有想象的那么困难，现在两人的联系甚至已经不足以再维持这个契约。里面的两滴血珠接触到空气，慢慢飘散到空中，消失无踪。

邓布利多感到全身血液的热量正在慢慢退去，契约的力量正在消失，巨大的心痛将他包围。

那个红发的少年当时有多么甜蜜，现在他就有多么痛苦：那个夏日的午后，他还什么都没有，没有声名，也没有现在这样如此受人尊重；可是他又什么都有，有那个金发的少年相伴，有涨满整个心房的充实与满足。

他现在又拥有了什么呢？又失去了什么呢？

邓布利多抬起手摸了摸自己的脸颊，他不知何时已经泪流满面。跌坐在椅子上，一股几乎无法承受的孤独感把他淹没，就像正飘荡在暴风雨海面上的一艘小小的木筏，只能被撕成碎片，丝毫无法反抗——

从这一刻开始，他又变成孤身一人了。

 

而此时的格林德沃，也感到契约的力量从自己的血液之中消失。他猛的起身，吓了身旁的黑发女巫一跳，文达·罗希尔从来没有见过格林德沃这个样子。他脸上的表情非常复杂，狂喜和愤怒交织着，文达甚至觉得那里面还有一丝……心痛。

“别跟来。”留下一句话，格林德沃幻影移形了。他当然很容易的知道邓布利多此刻在哪，多亏了文达的弟弟，整个德姆斯特朗布满了他的眼线。

格林德沃此时被一种黑暗的情绪笼罩了，他被狂怒所支配，无暇去深究自己心里的一点异样。

阿不思……他怎么敢！

他以为这样就能摆脱一切、摆脱自己？

见到邓布利多的第一秒，格林德沃就一言不发的把他压倒在了课桌上，狠狠的吻住了他，急切的好像怕一松手他就会消失。邓布利多当然会反抗，格林德沃想，但是不论他对自己发射什么咒语，这一刻他都不会放手！

可是邓布利多没有。他甚至也在急切的回应着格林德沃，主动和他唇舌相交，紧紧的、抓住救命稻草般一把抱住了他的背。就算在他们最甜蜜、最情动的时候，邓布利多都很少如此急切。

“盖勒特……”接吻间隙，邓布利多带着一丝很轻很轻的哭腔呼唤着，格林德沃分不清楚他是在叫此时的自己，还是透过自己看到了曾经的金发少年。

可是他管不了那么多了。他把邓布利多的衣服粗暴的扯下，而身下的人也同样的回应他，他们此刻必须、必须要确认对方的存在。

他们纠缠着，撕扯着，格林德沃轻车熟路的握住了邓布利多已经抬头的器官，邓布利多也握住了他的，只有最火热的触碰能让他们感到微微的安心。

“好了，盖勒特，可以了……”邓布利多声音颤抖，对格林德沃发出最为致命的邀请。

“唔！”格林德沃猛的挺身，身下的人容纳他的地方还没有经过扩张，邓布利多发出一声有些苦闷的呻吟，收紧双腿，夹住了格林德沃的腰。

天色已经完全暗下来了，一丝月光洒在邓布利多赤裸的胸膛上，格林德沃低头咬住了他胸前小小的乳珠——他依然记得邓布利多最喜欢什么。

邓布利多的喘息中带上了淡淡的水汽，他主动吻着格林德沃，夜晚变得越来越狂乱。几个挺身之后，格林德沃离开了邓布利多的身体，把他转过身趴在课桌上，又狠狠的进入了他，一边从耳后一直吻到邓布利多的脊背。

仿佛一阵细小的电流随着格林德沃的吻穿过骨髓，邓布利多尽量张开腿，承受着格林德沃的撞击。

“嗯……啊……”

压抑的呻吟声和低沉的喘息声纠缠在一起，他们带着一丝绝望的气息抵死缠绵着，仿佛是要尽最大的努力沾染上对方的气息。

当高潮来临时，一滴小小的水珠从邓布利多的眼角滑落，马上消失不见。

后来数不清又做了几次，在接吻的间隙，他们都在不停的低喃对方的名字，直到最后筋疲力尽的昏睡过去。

 

当清晨的第一缕阳光洒在他们身上时，最先睁开眼睛的是格林德沃。他侧头看见邓布利多躺在他身边，呼吸均匀绵长，仿佛是一个平常的早晨。

从那个夏末的夜晚以来，他们第一次一起入眠。

如果邓布利多醒来发现自己睡在教室的地上，估计会生气吧——这是他的第一个念头。

好像是真正的恋人一样，格林德沃用自己都不知道的温柔眼神注视着邓布利多，轻轻的碰了碰他的脸，在他额头上印下一个浅浅的吻。

慢慢起身，无声的施了几个咒语，穿好衣服，格林德沃幻影移形了。就在他身影消失的一瞬间，邓布利多睁开了眼睛，眼神非常清醒，毫无睡意。他一言不发的摸了摸刚才格林德沃吻过的额头，默默的整理好自己和昨夜的狂乱中被推倒的课桌。

邓布利多又沉默的在教室了坐了许久。他一挥魔杖，一个小小的银色器皿慢慢从空气中出现在他眼前。

那是熄灯器。几十年前的夏天，他满怀欣喜的做给恋人的礼物，在昨夜疯狂的缠绵之后物归原主。

邓布利多不确定格林德沃到底知不知道自己从他的上衣口袋里拿到了熄灯器，但是这不重要……是的，再也不重要了。

把熄灯器收进自己的口袋，邓布利多终于起身，离开了教室，关上了门，好像关上了所有的过去。

 

当邓布利多回到大厅时，整个德姆斯特朗已经陷入了混乱。城堡被格林德沃的黑色纱幔所笼罩，人们有的惊恐，有的兴奋，原因都是同一个：格林德沃出现了！他没有刻意隐藏自己，而是在城堡前发表着他的讲话，圣徒们在他后面排成一排。对峙的气氛剑拔弩张，但是没有人抬起魔杖。

“我今天回到我的母校，回到这个一切起源的地方，我不是想要破环它，绝不是。”他说着，随意的一挥魔杖，那面被视为开端之墙前的幕布应声碎裂，当年刻下的被隐藏了许久的死亡圣器标志再次重见天日，“相反，我要感谢它。所以，今天，我从这里再次开始我的征途。为了更伟大的利益！”

圣徒们应和着，里面有不少是德姆斯特朗的学生。

“我将不会伤害这里的任何一个人，这是我对母校应有的尊重。”

“可是，要是谁阻挡在这条道路的前方——那我也将毫无慈悲。”

格林德沃的眼神穿过人群，好像要盯住某个此刻并不在场的人，眼神里已经没有了一丝温柔的影子。

“记住今天吧！它将是一个伟大的开端！”

说完这句话，在傲罗们赶来之前，格林德沃幻影移形了。圣徒们纷纷跟随他的脚步，并没有伤害任何一个人，就此离开。

邓布利多匆匆赶到城堡前的广场，每个留下来的人心里都被恐惧所笼罩着。

“天呐！阿不思！你去哪里了！”看见他的巫师焦急的呼喊着他的名字，瞬间露出一种安心的表情，“你再不来，就……”

“我知道，我知道，有人受伤吗？”

“没有。可是谁能想到呢，格林德沃出现在德姆斯特朗！要不是校长第一个带头保护学生，我简直都要认为什么考察三强争霸赛是一个阴谋了！反正不管怎么说，德姆斯特朗这次是颜面扫地了，我就说这不是一个重新开办三强争霸赛的好时机……”被吓坏的巫师絮絮叨叨的说着，仿佛这样就能让自己心安，可是邓布利多一句也没有听进去 。

格林德沃向他宣战了。可是自己准备好了吗？解除了血盟，拿回了熄灯器，自己就真的能够面对那个令他痛苦至今的夏夜所带来了梦魇了吗？

真的能吗？

“这些我们之后再讨论吧。傲罗们就快赶来了，在这之前先确认一下学校的被害程度……”

“是、是啊……”

经历过德姆斯特朗混乱的人都说，是阿不思·邓布利多的冷静和沉着在最大程度上减少了这场混乱所带来的恐慌和紧张。虽然格林德沃只是说了几句话，但他在德姆斯特朗毫无阻碍的出现的这个事实比流血事件更让人害怕：和霍格沃茨一样，为了保护学生的安全，德姆斯特朗也在强力魔咒的保护之下，如果格林德沃能随意的突破这些魔咒，那到底还有哪里是安全的呢？

格林德沃没有伤害任何一个人，就向魔法界展现了自己绝对的强大，他什么都没做，恐慌就已经蔓延开来。心底深处的害怕比表面的上的暴力更加有用，格林德沃深知这一点。

更为黑暗的时代，已经到来了。


	18. Chapter 18

18.

自打从霍格沃茨毕业，进入魔法部当上傲罗以来，忒修斯已经很长时间没有休假了。在这一个多月里纽特简直把他当作受伤的神奇动物一样，每天变着花样地给他做各种吃的，更别说还有他的那个叫雅各布的麻瓜朋友也是烤面包的一把好手。

他认真的烦恼起了自己回到魔法部之后要如何解释已经有点微微凸起的小肚子。

“纽特，我必须要去做点什么运动，否则我的职业生涯可能会有危险。”晚饭过后，当看见纽特又拿着雅各布新烤的面包走了进来，忒修斯觉得必须要采取一点什么措施。他严肃的向自己的弟弟提出要求，大有不达目的不罢休的架势。

“你是说你的身材吗？”

“纽特！”

在这一瞬间，纽特觉得忒修斯有些像被踩到尾巴的猫狸子，他忍不住轻轻的笑了笑。

从忒修斯去霍格沃茨之后，两兄弟就再没有一起生活过了。他们的时间总是错开的，忒修斯入学的时候纽特还小，等到纽特入学的时候忒修斯又已经毕业，每年圣诞节不是忒修斯在任务中无法回家就是纽特又因为哪只神奇动物留在了学校。虽然纽特被开除之后去魔法部工作过两年，但是那两年他们都没怎么说过话，两个人几乎都不知道要怎么与兄弟相处。

忒修斯总是严肃的，还有喜欢抱人的毛病，过去几年纽特总是尽量避免和哥哥见面，不过这一个月的日子却意外的开心。

“可是我们不能出门。或者你愿意帮我照顾一下我的动物们？你知道邦提没办法来，雅各布又完全没有魔法知识……”纽特有些犹豫的提议，他不确定忒修斯对自己的动物是什么态度，毕竟大部分人都觉得喜欢和动物待在一起的自己是个怪胎，如果忒修斯也不喜欢他的动物们……

“好啊！”忒修斯有些兴奋的跳下了床，脸上写满了跃跃欲试，“我们现在就走吧！”

纽特一愣，觉得能看到猫狸子的尾巴竖了起来——这是它们对某项事物感到有兴趣的表现。

“我不得不说你的空间伸展咒施的真的不错，比我要好。”跟着纽特到了地下室的门前，忒修斯从门缝往里看了看，不禁感叹道。不过实际上他也从不怀疑自己的弟弟在魔法上的造诣，纽特可是能驯服囊毒豹这种极其危险的动物的，更别提他带着出门的那个小箱子里还住着多少神奇生物。

除了从不离身的小箱子，纽特还有更多的动物养在家里。虽然这显然是不合法的，但是神奇动物管理司的人还是睁一只眼闭一只眼，毕竟纽特为他们减少了很多工作量，而且还有一个战争英雄的哥哥。只要他不弄出太大的麻烦，他们也乐得清闲，还能卖忒修斯一个人情。

纽特有些不好意思的挠了挠头，他还不习惯这个从小就比自己优秀的多的哥哥的夸赞。

和纽特一起进入了地下室，忒修斯收回了刚才夸纽特的“空间伸展咒施的不错”的话。哪里是不错，简直是太棒了！

第一次进入纽特的“秘密基地”，英国最炙手可热的傲罗觉得自己对弟弟的了解显然不够。地下室被分成了很多区域，适合各种生物的习性，显的有些杂，但是绝对不乱。把那么多动物井井有条的照料好绝不是一件容易的事，纽特比他想的要更加厉害……想到这一点，忒修斯心中升起一股小小的自豪。

“你怎么看起来比雅各布还吃惊？”看到哥哥一脸惊叹地左看右看，纽特不好意思地挠了挠头。他本来有些担心忒修斯会对他的动物们提出顾虑，但是看情况这种担心是多余的。

“因为他体会不到你能做到这样的事情有多厉害吧？这不是哪个巫师都可以做到的。”

“好了好了，既然要来帮忙那我们就快点开始吧。我想先从简单的做起比较好，你可以给月痴兽滴一滴眼睛。”纽特脸有些红，赶紧把一个大号的滴眼器塞给忒修斯。

其实他对忒修斯会对他的动物和雅各布如此宽容感到有些吃惊。在纽特心中，忒修斯会对一切不符合“规则”的事情进行说教，这是在魔法部工作的那两年中留下的印象。战争英雄忒修斯·斯卡曼德向来是人们关心的焦点，也是拿来和被霍格沃茨开除的纽特·斯卡曼德对比的对象。

强大，自律，守序，忠诚……这是大家对忒修斯的评价。而自己叛逆，不愿意循规蹈矩，还被霍格沃茨开除了，简直就是他的反面。这样的忒修斯应该也会对自己和麻瓜交朋友，还把他留在家里，不愿意对他施遗忘咒的事表示反感和反对吧——纽特本来这样想。

可是意外的忒修斯和雅各布相处的还不错，还特别喜欢雅各布的面包。

“好的，斯卡曼德教授。”接过滴眼器，忒修斯笑着走到月痴兽们的栅栏前，用力的摇了一摇滴眼器中的液体，“我记得滴之前是一定要把这个摇均匀吧……”

“你原来知道？”看着忒修斯小心翼翼的给月痴兽滴着眼睛，纽特没想到他还知道照顾月痴兽的注意事项。

“我看过你的书，我得说你写的比神奇生物保护课有意思多了。我要是迪佩特校长，就把你的书指定成这门课的教科书，这样我想我的神奇动物保护课就不至于连NEWTs的课程都没资格上了。”

纽特有些感动，虽然之前忒修斯总是对他满世界跑去找神奇动物表示不满，但他还是有认真读自己的书。

见纽特没说话，忒修斯笑了笑，接着说：“你没想到我有读过你的书吗？其实我早就想实践一下了，一直没有机会。我一会儿还想喂一下嗅嗅呢……啊！”

一只月痴兽突然跳了起来想去咬忒修斯手上的滴眼器，它们细长的瘦腿和扁平的大脚板有着很强的弹跳力，忒修斯被它狠狠的撞倒了。

“小心！”急忙接住了倒下的哥哥，纽特垫在了地板和忒修斯之间，一只手不自觉的扶着忒修斯的腰。

 “虽然我没有在书上写过，不过如果滴的太慢的话月痴兽会变的有些急躁，因为它们的眼睛太大了，一直睁着会很疼……你没事吧，忒修斯？”

“没有……你才是没事吧！”忒修斯手忙脚乱的查看着纽特的身体，想看看有没有哪里受伤，看到弟弟似乎完好无损，舒了一口气。

这时他才发现自己几乎是被纽特搂在了怀里。纽特不知不觉已经变的那么结实了……看来常年的野外生活和与动物们打交道的日子充分的锻炼了自己的弟弟，虽然忒修斯很不想承认，但是自己印象中那个小小的、害羞的、可以被自己抱在怀里的纽特已经长大了。以前从来没有想过这个问题，忒修斯总觉得纽特是需要自己保护的，这个突如其来的认知让他有些失落。

“我也没有。”

看着哥哥焦急的神情，纽特觉得嗓子有些发干。从前总认为哥哥的束缚是多余的，让自己感到烦躁，但是此刻纽特不得不承认忒修斯是真的关心着他。

在自己被认为是“怪胎”的时候，忒修斯也没有放弃他，即使会对他进行长篇的说教，哥哥也努力尝试了解自己的世界，了解自己所深爱的动物们。

不知道自己在想什么，纽特抬手摸了摸忒修斯的头发，这是本来是忒修斯喜欢对自己做的事情。

“纽特……？”纽特一般来说是不喜欢自己的肢体接触的，忒修斯知道这一点，每次抱住纽特或者是碰他的时候纽特都显的很僵硬。但是在纽特满世界跑的那几年里他找不到其他方式能表达对弟弟的亲近，他们总是说不了几句话，派去的猫头鹰也总是很难找到纽特的所在地，他试了几次就放弃了。所以即使知道了纽特趁着拥抱的时候偷偷拿了他的头发来做复方汤剂混进法国魔法部，忒修斯也没有怪他。

其实就算是现在，忒修斯也不知道要怎样才能让纽特知道自己是真的担心他，这是纽特长大之后，除了在巴黎时第一次主动亲近自己。

纽特没有说话，他的手顺着忒修斯的发际往下移，抚上了忒修斯的脸。

“纽特，你怎么了？”忒修斯担心的扶住了纽特的肩膀，想把他拉近自己。

一般来说，动物被其他动物攻击过后，需要轻柔的抚摸和安抚——这几乎是纽特下意识的想法。有必要的话……还要加上温柔的亲吻……

“嘿，伙计们，你们在吗？一直有人在敲门，我不敢开！”

雅各布的声音从一楼传来，纽特像被惊醒一般放开了忒修斯的腰。

“我马上来！”有些惊慌的把忒修斯拉起来，纽特跑回了一楼，小心的让雅各布藏好，打开了门。

门前是英国魔法部长崔佛斯以及他一副“出事了”表情的脸。

纽特觉得这张脸一定是带来了什么不好的消息。

“先生们，虽然很抱歉，不过我恐怕要结束忒修斯的休假了。”

果然……

忒修斯拉住了纽特的手，把他拉到了自己身后：“部长，发生了什么？”忒修斯有一种很坏的预感，能让崔佛斯露出这种表情的人，通常只有一个。

“今天格林德沃在德姆斯特朗发表了宣战讲话。过不了多久麻瓜流血事件又会开始增多……不，不止麻瓜，”崔佛斯很少如此焦虑，毕竟格林德沃没有入侵英国的历史，“他这次不会像之前一样刻意不伤害巫师了，他说的是‘对任何阻挡我道路的人都将毫无慈悲’，然而我们现在还是指望不上邓布利多。”

“忒修斯，暴风雨已经要来了。格林德沃的触角只会越来越广，我们必须从现在开始做好准备。”

忒修斯沉吟了一会儿，垂下了眼睛：“部长，给我五分钟。”

彼此都明白对于傲罗这个职业来说格林德沃的名字代表着怎样的危险，崔佛斯并没有说什么，他知道这对兄弟需要一些时间。在巴黎他们失去了很多同僚和朋友，这个事实无时无刻在提醒着幸存者：为了大多数巫师的安宁，他们必须是付出最多的人。

“五分钟。”崔佛斯主动关上了门，房间里一时间安静的只能听到两个人的呼吸声。

“纽特，我要走了。我不知道邓布利多有什么计划，甚至不知道他到底有没有计划，如果他又要让你去做什么——我知道我说不要你还是会去。”忒修斯语气里透着一丝小小的对邓布利多的不满，“他让你做的事情当然不可能是安全的，我只是想说……你一定要小心。答应我。”

双手扶住纽特的肩膀，忒修斯直直的看向纽特的眼睛，表情严肃的要让弟弟对自己做出承诺。

“我会的，忒修斯，我会的。”

得到了满意的答案，忒修斯挥了挥魔杖，他的行李在二楼自动装好了箱飞了下来，伸开手，大衣也自动覆上了他的身体。最后他张开双臂，微笑的看着纽特。

纽特紧紧的拥抱了他。

“你也要小心。”纽特在忒修斯耳边轻轻的说，“如果你还想喂嗅嗅的话，它们喜欢牛奶。

“下次你再带我一起喂嗅嗅吧，我会提前藏好我的怀表的。其实也不用等很久，我想魔法部还是会让我下班的，有机会我就会过来。”

拍拍纽特的肩膀，忒修斯打开了门。

“还有，这一个月的面包真的很好吃。”

话音刚落，忒修斯和崔佛斯就幻影移形，消失不见了，没有再门前的石板路上留下一丝痕迹，好像他们从来没有来过。

或许该向雅各布学习一下怎么烤面包，纽特想。


	19. Chapter 19

19.

处理完德姆斯特朗的骚乱回到英国，还没有去霍格沃茨，邓布利多几乎是刚踏上英国的土地就被崔佛斯“请”到了魔法部。

他前脚到了德姆斯特朗，格林德沃后脚就到了那儿还引起那么大恐慌，崔佛斯觉得当时任由忒修斯取下邓布利多的监视手环说不定是个错误的决定。

“你是说，你不知道格林德沃为什么会出现在德姆斯特朗？你前一天到底在干什么？”

崔佛斯感到非常焦躁，他用尽了自己的所有克制力才没有在邓布利多面前把受审室里的桌子踢翻。现在整个欧洲都笼罩在恐慌的情绪之下，英国能幸免于难无非就是他们有邓布利多：至少现在所有人都是这么认为的。其他国家都在向英国魔法部施压，想让他说服——或者是说是逼出邓布利多，特别是美国魔法国会，好像笃定邓布利多一定能想出办法来。

崔佛斯当然知道为什么魔法国会会那么想。邓布利多和格林德沃曾经亲如兄弟！虽然现在崔佛斯几乎能确定邓布利多并不是很赞同格林德沃的想法，但是只要邓布利多一天不出手，格林德沃的威胁就会变的更大，他也就一天不能熄灭自己心中那一点怀疑的火苗。

不论格林德沃到底是不是如传闻中那样害怕邓布利多或是别的什么原因，面前的男人都是关键。

邓布利多已经在受审室中坐了三个小时，他明白崔佛斯想干什么，格林德沃当时交出了这份记忆就是要把自己推入如此境地：要么被怀疑，要么站出来对抗昔日的恋人。

“是的，我不知道。那是他的地盘，我知道的不比你们更多。至于我前一天在做什么，我想我交给你们的那份报告已经说明了一切了。”

“邓布利多！我们都知道那份看起来很详细的报告别人可能真的需要一整天，可是你！”崔佛斯一拳锤在桌子上，桌子上的茶杯也跟着抖了一抖，“我们都清楚这对你来说很容易，别再玩这种游戏了！”

“崔佛斯，不管你你再问几遍，我的答案都是一样的，因为我的确没有做别的事。”邓布利多毫不躲避的直视着崔佛斯，摊开了手。

崔佛斯还想说什么，一直站在一旁闷不吭声的忒修斯拍了拍他的肩膀，在他耳边轻轻耳语了几句，崔佛斯本来就已经皱着的眉头顿时变得更加纠结了。

“看来我们时间到了，邓布利多。你别以为你能一直这样，我们依然不会撤下监视你的人。好了，忒修斯，你带他出去吧。”崔佛斯揉了揉太阳穴，一挥手，受审室的门打开了。

“谢谢，部长。”邓布利多礼貌的欠了欠身，跟着忒修斯走出了门。

一路上，忒修斯依然一言不发，邓布利多也没有说话。直到邓布利多打算踏入飞路网前，忒修斯才拦住了他。

“教授，我不知道您在打算着什么，”他说，“我只希望您不要把纽特再次置身于危险之中。他是我唯一的弟弟。”

要说忒修斯对邓布利多没有一点情绪是骗人的。因为邓布利多的一句“我不能”，他们已经失去太多的人了，先是莉塔，现在又可能是纽特……为什么邓布利多不能出手呢？他也不止一次的纽特讨论过这个问题，因为纽特似乎知道其中的真正原因。可是每次弟弟的回答都是一样的——“他还不能对抗格林德沃，哥哥。我想我不能说出原因，但还没到时候。”

这样的哑谜当然让人感到不快。

邓布利多熟悉这样的眼神，阿不福斯当年不止一次的用这种眼神对自己不顾安娜的行为提出疑虑。它属于一个真正担心自己亲人的哥哥。

“忒修斯，我不能说请你相信我……我没办法向你保证什么。纽特非常优秀，他不会被格林德沃的所谓‘最伟大的利益’所诱惑，我想你知道，我并没有做到这一点。”

拍了拍忒修斯的肩膀，邓布利多没有理会他那声带着些许怒气的“教授！”，转身就消失在了绿色的火焰之中。

邓布利多不常常这样做，就算是看他不顺眼的崔佛斯都不能否认邓布利多是一个真正的英国绅士。他只是……承受不了那样的眼神，它让他想起自己是一个多么不称职的哥哥。

回到自己位于霍格沃茨城堡的办公室，邓布利多疲惫的叹了一口气，有些痛苦的闭上了眼睛。

他说谎了。在德姆斯特朗和格林德沃见面的情景现在还留在他的脑海中，让他感到胸口有些隐隐发烫。其实邓布利多也是一个卓越的说谎者，他未曾想到自己还有如此天赋。邓布利多可以将自己的真意隐藏在温柔的表情和真诚的眼神之后，没人可以知道他真正的想法，实际上，无论是在课堂上还是在魔法部，邓布利多脸上几乎始终带着淡淡的笑意——这是一幅温和的面具。但是一旦只有他自己独处的时候，邓布利多永远是眉头微皱的。

他明白，现在的英国，甚至整个欧洲都在盼望着自己挺身而出。可是自己真的能回应那么大的期待吗？他不知道，只觉得心里压着一块千斤重的石头。伟大的阿不思·邓布利多，其实也只是一个胆小鬼，一个害死自己妹妹的没有用的哥哥。他心里比谁都清楚，如果真的和格林德沃针锋相对，他发射的每一个咒语和格林德沃的每一次反击，都会不可避免的让他想起那个夏末夜晚的决斗，以及他最害怕面对的真相：到底是谁杀死了阿利安娜？

他不是世人所认为的“伟大的巫师”、“霍格沃茨最负盛名的教授”、或者“唯一可以和格林德沃对抗的人”，他只是一个愚蠢的哥哥，一个被短暂的爱情蒙蔽了双眼的失败者，一个还没有勇气踏出他本该踏出的那一步的懦夫。

他只是一个——在已经被岁月埋葬的那个夏天里得到所有、又失去所有的少年。


	20. Chapter 20

20.

自从德姆斯特朗事件之后，格林德沃的信徒日益增多，似乎所有人都低估了“魔法崛起”对巫师们的吸引力——即使这样的崛起背后染满了无辜者的鲜血。反对他的人依旧是坚定的，但是那些在中间摇摆不定的巫师们却渐渐偏向了格林德沃，他已经为良心还有小小不安的摇摆者们准备好了最完美的措辞：

为了更伟大的利益，一些牺牲是必要的。

当两个少年谋划过的未来正在一步步实现的时候，邓布利多却把自己所有的精力都给了霍格沃茨。他一向是把学生们放在第一位的，当然，就连阿芒多·迪佩特校长都不敢说自己工作时间比邓布利多更长。

“阿不思，我想你最近太累了，你该出去散散心。”

魔法部的猫头鹰仍然每天飞来，只不过邓布利多解除了自己窗子的驱逐咒，不再把它们赶到别处去，他偶尔会回一两封，崔佛斯也不再像以前一样动不动就传唤他过去进行问话，这段时间的不断博弈似乎让他们达成了一种微妙的平衡。

可是邓布利多的笑容一天比一天少。当然他面对学生的时候还是那个幽默风趣的黑魔法防御术教授，不过这样的变化并没有逃过迪佩特的眼睛。

“校长，我不认为……”

“去吧，阿不思。我知道你不愿意休假，可是马上就要放暑假了，为了迎接新的学年，暂时离开霍格沃茨、或者说从每天都来的猫头鹰当中解放一段时间是很有必要的。”迪佩特少有的打断了邓布利多，“否则我就要动用校长的权利把你赶出去了。”

“既然您都那么说了，校长，那我看就算是在破釜酒吧住两个月，我这个暑假也是不能待在霍格沃茨了。”

“没错，阿不思，去吧。去能让你的内心平静的地方。”

邓布利多没有再接话。能让自己内心平静的地方是哪儿呢？想到这个问题，戈德里克山谷突然划过他的脑海。

不不……绝对不是它。那是一切悲剧的起点，是他痛苦的中心……

但是——也是自己应该去面对的故地。

自从阿利安娜死后，邓布利多只会在她祭日的时候回去，到给她的坟墓前去献一束花。还要注意避开阿不福斯，毕竟阿不福斯在那天最不愿意见到的就是自己。

而他也从不会在那个地方多待，因为一踏上那块土地，那个金发的少年会在他的脑海中一直挥之不去。

可是现在，血盟已经被斩断，他以后还会和格林德沃有什么除了敌人以外的联系呢？难道不应该回到那里去看清楚自己以前的怯懦愚蠢吗？

邓布利多有些自虐的想着，在心里下了决定。

虽然是这样想的，但是几天后，等到邓布利多安排好霍格沃茨的一切，真的走上了通往阿利安娜墓地的那条小道上时，心里还是有一股马上逃离的冲动。他之前一向是直接幻影移形到阿利安娜的墓碑前的，可这次却没有这么做。自从那个夏天之后，这是邓布利多第一次直接面对深藏在心底回忆中的场景，他有些恨自己的记忆力是如此之好，让这些场景就像发生在昨天。

他握紧了手里的花束，夏天到了，离阿利安娜的祭日并不远了，今年他会在妹妹祭日的那天再离开。

当邓布利多带着万般思绪来到阿利安娜墓碑前的时候，意外的发现在他写的碑文下，一束纯白又新鲜的花束正在绽放着。它们被施了魔法，不会在很短的时间内就衰败，邓布利多以前从没见过它们。

会是阿不福斯吗？毕竟他们已经没有其他亲人了，邓布利多没想到自己的弟弟会施那么细腻的魔法。把自己的花束和那束花并排放在一起，邓布利多摘下帽子，静静地陪了一会儿阿利安娜，直到天色已经有些变暗，才往自己曾经的家走去。

 

戈德里克山谷对于邓布利多一家意义非凡，克雷登斯却从没有去过。他成长在纽约，后来又跟随马戏团逃亡巴黎，辗转在各个城市之间，他不知道当人们谈论起“故乡”时，他应该想起哪里。

这段时间以来他一直都在纽蒙加徳学习魔法，连奎妮都都惊叹他的进步之快，别人需要用很长时间才能熟练掌握的咒语他只需要几次的练习，“不愧是邓布利多家的人！”他们都这样说。不过每次格林德沃听到这句话的时候都会加一句：“也不是每个邓布利多都那么聪明。”

克雷登斯不知道这是在说谁，不过他想见一见自己亲人的愿望一天比一天更强烈，他还是有些不习惯自己的新名字，这个名字并没有让他有任何的归属感。他偶尔会想起纳吉尼，那是除了格林德沃之外唯一能理解自己的人，但是自己却背弃了她。克雷登斯必须逼迫自己相信他所做的选择都是有意义的，他每一天都更加焦躁，越来越控制不住自己的力量。

除了学习魔法，他一般不会和其他人有过多的交流，格林德沃给了他名字和身份，他以为自己只想要这些，可他现在发现这远远不够。

格林德沃从德姆斯特朗回来之后心情变的很差，但他对克雷登斯却永远有耐心。

“奥瑞利乌斯，我想你可以去邓布利多家的旧址看一看，他们在那儿生活了很长时间，虽然现在已经没有人了。”轻易地就猜出克雷登斯到底想要什么，格林德沃正如他所说的一般，永远会给予这个敏感的少年所想要的东西，“你需要一段寻找归属的旅程。”

戈德里克山谷是格林德沃永远也不会再回去的地方，但对邓布利多来说显然不是。

当克雷登斯一个人踏上戈德里克山谷的时候，立刻就发现了它的与众不同。格林德沃坚持不让任何圣徒跟着他，所有人都在山谷之外待命，克雷登斯不得不承认自己有些感激。

城镇的酒吧外站着两个穿着短斗篷的人，路过他们的时候克雷登斯发誓听到他们在讨论龙蛋。显然他们施了闭耳塞听咒，不过现在他也已经能轻易又不动声色的施一个反咒了。

这里住着很多巫师，他们像水滴一样融入了麻瓜的村落，想到自己的家人们曾经在这里住了很久，克雷登斯的心里升腾起一股小小的雀跃。他顺着格林德沃告诉自己的小路往上，来到了教堂后面的墓地，格林德沃仿佛对这个地方很熟悉，但是克雷登斯现在无意深究这个问题。他穿过了目的入口的窄门，浅蓝色的银毯上伫立着一排排的墓碑，他一块一块的看过去，最终停留在一块名为“阿利安娜·邓布利多”的墓碑前。

墓碑显然已经建成很久了，石碑边缘有一些被风化的痕迹，但是刻字却依然清晰可见。克雷登斯蹲下来，轻轻抚摸着石碑上刻着的“邓布利多”这个姓氏，还有下方的墓志铭： _珍宝在何处，心也在何处_ 。

这就是他从未见过面的亲人吗？石碑的触感又冰冷又粗糙，克雷登斯很难想象这曾经也是一个鲜活的生命。格林德沃告诉他，他有一个姐姐已经长眠于教堂后的墓地中，但却没有说她的死因。

四下无人，克雷登斯悄悄一挥魔杖，一束洁白的花束出现在墓碑前。

“愿你能安眠，阿利安娜。”


	21. Chapter 21

21.

顺着记忆中熟悉的小路向自己的家走去，邓布利多远远的望见那里好像透出来一些灯光。

是自己最近太累了……他想。故地重游使紧绷的精神得到了一丝放松，于是内心最深处的渴望终于在成为了具现化的幻觉。怎么，事到如今，你还指望着这一切都是一场梦境，阿不福斯和阿利安娜还在家里等你，格林德沃还没逃跑吗？邓布利多自嘲的闭上眼睛，等他再睁开眼睛的时候，等待自己的只会是冰冷的黑暗——

可是没有，那些灯火还在闪烁着，就像几十年前的夏天他和格林德沃结束了一天的讨论回到家时看到的那样。邓布利多小心的拿出了魔杖，他知道阿不福斯在霍格莫德住，现在在那个已经久未有人居住的屋子里的恐怕不会是朋友。

知道他家在哪里的，只有……邓布利多不愿意去想这个可能性。

“悄声无息。”

轻轻地用一个咒语消除了自己可能发出的一切声音，邓布利多慢慢的打开了大门，向透出灯光的客厅慢慢移动。他看见里面只有一个影子，正在靠近客厅的门，邓布利多往后退了退，他不打算在这栋屋子里攻击任何人。正打算再给自己施一个幻身咒，客厅里的人推开了门，却不是他以为会见到的那个人。

一个留着黑色短发的青年小心翼翼的推门而出，手里也拿着魔杖，微供着背，神色紧张地盯着邓布利多。

“……克雷登斯？”

邓布利多认识他，那个在纽约引起骚乱，又在巴黎寻找自己的身世，就在大家都认为他是莉塔兄弟的时候真实身份又陷入谜团的孩子。虽然没有直接见过面，但是邓布利多绝不会认错。

纽特说克雷登斯跟着格林德沃走了，为何他会出现在邓布利多家的旧屋？

“你是谁？你为什么认识我？”克雷登斯的声音微微颤抖，透露出他此刻的慌张，魔杖尖也有些摇晃。

邓布利多放下魔杖，做出一个安抚的手势，不着痕迹的向克雷登斯那边靠近着：“你可能不认识我，我叫做阿不思·邓布利多，我是……”

“你是阿不思·邓布利多？”克雷登斯放下了魔杖，神情变得有些激动，向前垮了一大步，几乎要碰到邓布利多的衣角。

“是的，我……”

“你是我哥哥……？”

邓布利多觉得自己一定是听错了，克雷登斯是叫自己吗？

看到邓布利多疑惑的神情，克雷登斯有些焦急的说道：“奥瑞利乌斯，你对这个名字有印象吗？我是奥瑞利乌斯……”

“克雷登斯，你在说什么？”邓布利多脑海中闪过一个念头，格林德沃带走克雷登斯可能有比占有默默然的力量、实现预言更深层的原因，这个想法一瞬即逝，还没等邓布利多细想，克雷登斯一把抓住了他的手臂。

“我是奥瑞利乌斯·邓布利多！他说我有一只凤凰，邓布利多家族的人在有需要的时候都会有一只凤凰，那只凤凰现在还停在纽蒙迦德……”好像是怕邓布利多否认一般，克雷登斯用很快的语气解释着，“我……”

“凤凰？”邓布利多重复着，在那个意乱情迷的夏天他曾经告诉格林德沃许多秘密，曾曾祖父拥有的凤凰就是其中之一。可是……

“这怎么可能呢？”

克雷登斯猛地放开了邓布利多的手臂，邓布利多感觉到他的魔力波动正在增强。邓布利多太熟悉这种感觉了，他不止一次在这样的情况下安抚过阿利安娜。

“克雷登斯，冷静，我不是说……”

“他告诉过我你不会承认我的，他说你想杀了我！”克雷登斯感到体内的力量正在撕扯他，他冷静不下来。他想过过邓布利多可能也不知道这个失散多年的亲人的存在，他也曾一度怀疑过，自己真的是邓布利多家的人吗？

可是格林德沃告诉他，他有魔法天赋，他有凤凰，他不是普通人，他怎么可能不是呢？

被否认的恼怒让他有些控制不住体内的力量。如果阿不思·邓布利多并不承认他，他又该如何承认自己呢？——他再也不想一个人了。

“克雷登斯，听我说……”

“不要这样叫我！”克雷登斯的魔力波动越来越强，眼睛甚至变成了白色，这是默默然爆发前的征兆。

邓布利多在这一瞬间仿佛被扯回了过去。三个年轻男孩的争吵，漫天飞舞的火光，赶来阻止的女孩魔力爆发，他在混乱中射出了魔咒……

“不！”在慌乱中邓布利多做出了一个他哪怕有一丝清醒都不可能做出的动作——他试图去拉克雷登斯，一个正控制不住自己的默默然，而不是马上施一个铁甲护身咒。如果他不是被过去的梦魇缠绕，他怎么可能忘记呢？自己的母亲正是死于默默然的爆发，格林德沃曾经看到过的预言——

正在邓布利多的手指快要碰到暴走的魔力边缘时，克雷登斯突然失去知觉，倒在了地上，他周身的魔力波动一瞬间都消失殆尽。一个小个子男巫突然幻影移形出现在克雷登斯身边，抱着他的肩膀带他随从显形了。

一切发生的太快，等邓布利多回过神来，旧宅里只剩下了他一个人，还有透过客厅的门缝露出来的一点火光。他收回了自己的手，发现它正在止不住的颤抖。

格林德沃的预言所指的是刚才的那一个瞬间吗？他还活着……更重要的是，他还有一个弟弟……？还是这又是格林德沃的另一个阴谋？脑袋飞快的转动着，邓布利多沉吟了一会儿，一挥魔杖，熄灭了客厅里的火光，转身走出了自己家的旧宅，匆匆踏上了回程的旅途。

他知道，这个短暂的假期要提前结束了。

 

在离戈德里克山谷几十里外的另一个小镇上，格林德沃正在一家麻瓜开的旅馆里，握着克雷登斯的手，等他醒来。当然，旅馆的麻瓜主人已经被圣徒们处理掉了。

克雷登斯还不能控制自己默默然的力量，格林德沃从见到他的第一面起就给他下了魔咒，让他在默默然爆发前失去一切知觉。只要克雷登斯魔力失控，圣徒们就会得到感应并把他带回来，这本来只是想给自己上一道保险——

当阿内伯西告诉他邓布利多也在戈德里克山谷，并且在克雷登斯失控时完全没有采取措施的时候，格林德沃相信自己心里是充满了遗憾的：差一点他就能铲除邓布利多了，而这正是他预知到的未来。

没有想到多年前夏日的梦魇会应验在这个不起眼的夜晚，格林德沃的内心无法平静，他知道邓布利多此时正在离他不远的地方，那个充满甜美又血腥的回忆的小山谷。这个认知让他有些心烦意乱，又有抑制不住的愤怒。

邓布利多是知道那个预言的，可他面对克雷登斯的时候却没有丝毫防范。他如此不在乎自己曾经的警告吗？

不过没关系，克雷登斯的作用并不在那里。既然他的情绪变的如此激烈，那就说明他和邓布利多的谈话并不是那么愉快，矛盾的种子已经种下了，他现在要做的，就是让它生根、发芽。

让克雷登斯真正登上舞台的时机到来了。

房间门外，拥有着一头金色卷发和甜美声音的女巫正透过门缝看着格林德沃和克雷登斯，她有些迟疑的对着身后的黑发女巫说道：“文达，我想他是真正关心奥瑞利乌斯的……他现在的心里充满了担忧与后怕，虽然我只能隐约感觉到……这是关心之人死里逃生的时候才会有的心情。”

黑发女巫饶有兴趣的看着房间里的一幕，用她有些法语腔调的语气回答：“是的，奎妮，默默然爆发的力量冰不是每个宿主都能承受的。不过……你确定他担心的对象是奥瑞利乌斯吗？”

“还能有谁呢？”奎妮对于这样的疑问有些疑惑，“我不能看到这些情绪的对象，可是如果不是他，还会是谁呢？”

“是的，不可能有别人了。别担心，奎妮，奥瑞利乌斯不会有事的。我想我们应该给他们一些空间，他经过了辛苦的一晚。我们为什么不去喝一杯茶呢？”文达揽住奎妮的肩膀，将她带走了。

她们还有很多事情要去做。今晚过后，克雷登斯将会大有用处。


	22. Chapter 22

22.

而在霍格沃茨，邓布利多过得也并不平静。

迪佩特校长本来很不满意邓布利多才隔了一天就又回到了学校，可他的抱怨并没有持续多久，因为就在又隔天，预言家日报就在头版头条上用能跳进人眼睛里一样的大字写着：

“阿不思·邓布利多的神秘兄弟？格林德沃的演讲是真是假？”

“昨日格林德沃再次发表演讲，声称阿不思·邓布利多失散的弟弟奥瑞利乌斯·邓布利多已经加入自己的革命阵营。被称为奥瑞利乌斯·邓布利多的男子身份扑朔迷离，传言颇多……”

还没等邓布利多读完报道，办公室的门就被粗暴地撞开了，崔佛斯怒气冲冲的站在门口，手里拿着一张预言家日报，上面克雷登斯的照片被放到了最大。

“邓布利多！我从来不知道这个把纽约搅的天翻地覆的人是你的弟弟？荒谬！我看预言家日报也快完蛋了，这样的东西都往上写！我要你赶紧出面否认！”几乎快把手上的报纸戳到邓布利多的脸上，崔佛斯见他还是一言不发，心里一抖。

“你不要告诉我他真的是……？”

“我不知道，崔佛斯，我不知道，我需要时间去查。他的年龄虽然显然不可能是我的亲弟弟，但我也无法排除我父亲有什么亲戚……我父亲很早就离开了我，我并没有什么机会听他说……”

崔佛斯感觉脑子里的弦被烧断了一根：“你不知道！天呐，邓布利多，我对你家的事毫不关心，你只需要出面说，他不是你弟弟！”

“不行。在没有确认之前，我什么都不能说。”邓布利多还记得那天晚上在他犹豫的时候克雷登斯脸上的表情，他不能不经过调查就这么下定论，他知道那个孩子是多么的渴望知道自己的出身。何况如果克雷登斯真有凤凰……就连邓布利多自己都从未拥有过它，他并不能排除这种可能性。

“那你就去确认！我真的不知道为什么哪里都有你，邓布利多，为什么会有你这么个麻烦。”崔佛斯一把将预言家日报拍到了邓布利多的办公桌上，声音响的惊醒了送完报纸正在休息的猫头鹰。

“相信我，我也想知道，崔佛斯。”

“我不想再说什么了，不管你要做什么，最好快点。什么都不说会增长人们心里的怀疑——你的弟弟站在格林德沃那一边！你不知道这会产生多大的影响！而且格林德沃可不会因为你还在调查就放弃趁这个机会扩张自己的势力。”没有再理会邓布利多，崔佛斯一挥手，又大步流星的走了出去，好像一分钟都不想再和邓布利多待在一起，“好了，忒修斯，走吧。你最好再给你弟弟捎个信，你最近都必须要加班，当然，因为邓布利多。”

“抱歉，忒修斯。”邓布利多有些歉意的笑笑，“代我像纽特问好。”

忒修斯看了一眼邓布利多，想说什么，却最终没有说出口，跟着崔佛斯消失在了邓布利多办公室门前的旋转楼梯里。

等傲罗们的脚步声完全消失，邓布利多揉了揉自己的太阳穴，觉得头痛欲裂。

 

同样觉得头痛的，还有纽特·斯卡曼德。忒修斯变得越来越忙，只能打发猫头鹰来给自己送信，但他没办法抱怨，他和蒂娜的通信也中断了。全世界的傲罗似乎都在忙着处理因为格林德沃而变得越来越多的流血事件，可是自己什么都做不了。

他只能在家里整理从前取材的时候带回来的各种神奇动物资料，却发现根本没办法集中精力。

他有些明白忒修斯之前的担心了，自己的兄弟处在随时可能丧命的危险中却帮不上什么忙，这样的滋味真的不太好受。

不过还好有雅各布和他的面包，这是纽特在长久的焦躁中能得到的唯一安慰。经过和雅各布长久的相处，纽特能明白为什么奎妮宁愿和蒂娜吵架也要和他在一起：雅各布好像永远都是乐观的小太阳，他对自己不了解的事物有一种与生俱来的宽容和积极接受的态度，即使失去奎妮也没有将他打倒。实际上也就是因为雅各布的存在，纽特才认真的思考起了邓布利多所说的“巫师和麻瓜和平共处”的可能性。

在一阵急促的门铃声响起前，纽特正咬着雅各布刚出炉的面包，努力的集中精神整理着自己关于火龙习性的笔记，突然响起的铃声让他不小心滴了一滴墨水在羊皮纸上。

“哦，天呐，但愿不要是什么坏消息……”来不及处理这个小小的事故，纽特急忙下楼打开了门，发现门前站着的是魔法部麻瓜事件处理司的一个男巫，名叫卡尔，纽特在魔法部工作的时候曾经见过他。

“纽特·斯卡曼德先生，我们接到消息你家里有一个美国来的未被消除记忆的麻瓜，你被指控严重违反《国际保密法》，我们现在要对你家进行搜查，并请你跟我们到魔法部接受调查。”

“等一下！”没等纽特反对，他身后的傲罗就对纽特施了一个束缚咒，把纽特的手反绑在身后，冷冷的说：“我要是你，斯卡曼德先生，就不会反抗。现在时局敏感，你也不想把你哥哥牵扯进来，对吧？”

“……”

一个麻瓜当然无法在巫师的搜查下躲多久，几分钟后雅各布就被他们抓到了纽特面前。

一脸“你还有什么话说”的表情，男巫把魔杖尖对准了雅各布。

“一忘皆空！”

纽特看着雅各布眼睛中的光彩渐渐消失，取而代之的是一种彻底的茫然。

“好了，把这个麻瓜送回他该到的地方去吧——我不得不说他跑的够远的。至于你，先生，”男巫撇了一眼被压制住跪在地上的纽特，“把他带回魔法部。”

 

当忒修斯得到消息的时候，他刚从霍格沃茨回到自己的办公司。麻瓜事件处理司的通知来的时候，他以为自己听错了，但随即马上明白过来。

“你在你弟弟家养病，对吧？你那个时候难道不知道家里有个麻瓜吗？还是故意没有上报？”

“注意你说话的方式，先生，”忒修斯不笑的时候是一个非常严肃的人，他能成为一流的傲罗不只是因为魔力的强大，“这不该是对一个傲罗的指控。”

崔佛斯感觉这个早上他的头真是要炸开了，他挡在两个巫师之间，烦躁的挥了挥手：“好了好了，一个忘了施遗忘咒的麻瓜就不要占用我们的时间了，忒修斯还有更重要的事情要做。梅林啊，我们现在要做的事情比一两个麻瓜重要的多！”

那个押纽特回来的男巫还想说什么，崔佛斯又打断了他，“卡尔，我知道，但是现在我们真的已经顾不上那么多了。连你也要被抽调出来了，格林德沃的信徒们可不会消停。纽特惹的麻烦也不是一件两件了，居然没给那个麻瓜施遗忘咒……”崔佛斯记得那个参加了格林德沃集会的麻瓜，他们还把他带到了霍格沃茨，之后他就把那个胖胖的麻瓜彻底忘记到脑后了。

好像还嫌自己的事不够多一样！

忒修斯担心的望了望受审室的方向，最终还是没有过去，他轻轻叹了口气，跟上了崔佛斯的脚步。

那个叫卡尔的男巫脸色不由得白了一白。被抽调出去就意味着要正面面对格林德沃的狂热信徒们，这个工作可比处理麻瓜们的事情危险多了。他之前还抱怨麻瓜事件处理司无法展现自己的才能，现在却只希望永远在这里干下去才好。

等纽特从魔法部出来的时候，天已经黑了。他已经习惯了被魔法部翻来覆去的审问，但没有想到麻瓜事件处理司那么轻易的就把他放了，他还以为又会有好几次听审等待着自己。

是忒修斯又帮了忙吗？还是现在魔法部已经无暇顾及他？卡尔审问到一半就被叫了出去，表情可不怎么好看。

不过现在可不是担心自己的时候，雅各布被他们送回了美国，看来自己应该给蒂娜写一封信。

纽特知道就算是这样人手不足的时候，监视着自己和邓布利多的人也没有减少，恐怕是雅各布某次不小心出现在了窗边才被发现的……在魔法部看来，纽特现在已经是邓布利多的人了。他觉得有些可笑，自己根本连邓布利多要干什么都不知道！

纽特突然觉得有些恼怒，他不常有这样的感觉。如果邓布利多要交给他什么事情，为什么还不说呢？至少他就不用天天只能担心忒修斯和蒂娜会不会陷入什么危险之中。

纽特瞬间就在心里做了一个决定，他找了一个无人的小巷幻影移形了，目的地不是自己家，而是霍格沃茨。

 

当邓布利多的办公室又被敲响的时候，他第一反应是崔佛斯又回来了——除了他很少有人会这样把门敲的又急又重，所以当他打开门的时候，着实吃了一惊。

“纽特？你怎么……”

“邓布利多，你解开它了吗？血盟？”

纽特从来没有打断过邓布利多的话，不管是曾经作为学生的时候，还是现在作为朋友的时候。但是此时内心的焦灼已经让纽特无法顾及自己话里有的质疑和不满，他从校门入口跑过来，一口气都没有歇，额头上有一层薄汗。

邓布利多没有说话，轻轻挥了挥魔杖，那个银色的小吊坠飞到了纽特面前。吊坠中心的部分已经裂开，里面的血也已经干涸了。

“我想你愿意进来喝一杯茶？”邓布利多往里面让了让，语气和平时纽特熟悉的他没有什么不同。

纽特盯着吊坠上狰狞的裂痕，没有说话，突然感到一阵抱歉。

邓布利多曾经说过他和格林德沃比兄弟还亲，那么，如果是自己在同样的情况下，真的能对抗的确是兄弟的忒修斯吗？纽特不知道。

邓布利多转身去找茶具，破碎的银色吊坠已经被他收了起来。

“教授，我不是……”纽特进了屋，却没有坐下，他直觉比起和自己喝茶，邓布利多此刻更需要独处。

“没事，纽特，我知道你在担心什么。我不能说我已经准备好了，我也不能说我完全了解格林德沃到底有什么打算，还有克雷登斯到底是不是我的弟弟，这些我全都不知道。”邓布利多摇摇头，语气很平淡。他很少如此直白的承认自己的无能为力，在所有人的心中，当然也包括纽特，他一向是最后的壁垒。

纽特在这一刻才觉得，自己以前从来没有了解过邓布利多。

“我想就算你暂时不出手，魔法界也还能撑得住，教授。所有人都希望你站出来，可是你并不是他们的。你唯一需要做的，是遵从自己的本心。”

邓布利多一愣。他已经习惯了魔法部的催促与质疑，还从来没有一个人对他说过：你不必这样。

“我该走了。”纽特围好了在奔跑中散开的围巾，打开门，走下了旋转楼梯，在拐弯处转过身对邓布利多说：“晚安，教授。”

看着纽特的身影消失在旋转楼梯上，邓布利多突然觉得斯卡曼德兄弟有很多相似的地方，比如两个人都很为兄弟着想，还有都在同一天闯进了自己的办公室。纽特是一个比他之前认为的还要优秀的多的人，善良勇敢，不追求名声和权利，同时又很聪明。邓布利多不知道把这个总是有些害羞的孩子卷进来是对是错，如果纽特继续处在对抗格林德沃的中心，他很难保证能保护纽特全身而退，而现在让纽特退出已经太晚太晚了，邓布利多有些自责。

好像很久没有人对自己说过晚安了。邓布利多想着，叹了一口气，把门关了起来。他眼睛落在了纽特来之前他在看的东西上，这是他再次回戈德里克山谷的旧屋中找出来的母亲的旧书信。他本来想确认有没有克雷登斯身份的蛛丝马迹，但是却遗憾的一无所获。邓布利多并不会相信格林德沃单方面的说辞，但是如果那个孩子真的有凤凰，那事情就变得复杂了起来。

即使还没有准备好，现在他也必须尽自己所能。用魔杖把灯火调亮了一些，邓布利多坐回了书桌前，又迎来他的另一个不眠之夜。


	23. Chapter 23

23.

自从克雷登斯登上了格林德沃的舞台开始，这位黑魔王的行动再次变得高调起来。欧洲各地不断发生麻瓜和巫师的冲突事件，各国魔法部都疲于应付，最重要的是，他们似乎一直没有任何希望抓到格林德沃。他从不自己出手，甚至并不发出指示，所有的冲突事件都是各地的圣徒自己干的，他只是鼓励、嘉奖以及默许它们。格林德沃似乎并不很着急扩张自己势力的广度，虽然欧洲没有被他魔爪所触及的地方只剩下了英国，但比起让大树的阴影覆盖到更多的地方，他更像是在让大树的树根扎的更深。

巫师界暗流涌动，与此同时，麻瓜世界的战争也正一触即发。

时任意大利首相的贝尼托·墨索里尼感到今天有些不同寻常。首先是天气尤其的灰暗，就好像有黑色的纱幔罩住了天空一样；其次是正在他聚精会神的看文件的时候，桌上的电话又以一种他绝对不想听到的、特别的节奏响了起来。

这个节奏他不能说很熟悉，但是却绝对没有办法忘记——如果你也有被一个自称“意大利魔法部长”的人惊吓过的经历，你大概不会对他的感受表示惊讶。

谁还能想到，这个时代还有巫师和他们共存呢！要不是那个自称卡洛塔·柯里昂的中年男人一见面就把他桌上的钢笔变成了一条银色的小蛇，他大概就要以为这又是哪个反对党派来想刺杀他的人了。

“魔法部长必须要和麻瓜领导人保持联系，为了两个世界的和平共存，没有什么大事的时候你是不会见到我的。当然，如果有大事的话，记住你的电话会响三下，两短一长，如此循环。”

他还记得第一次和那个魔法部长的对话。那天有着利落短发的卡洛塔不知道从哪变出一把雕花木椅，还给自己凭空倒了一杯咖啡，在他的办公室里整整说了半个小时，他一句话都插不上。这没什么好奇怪的，从卡洛塔嘴里说出来的那些词——“鹰头马身有翼兽”、“巨怪”、“马人”……好像他能接下去似的！

事实上从那第一次见面之后他们只再见过一次，而且那次卡洛塔带来的确实不是什么好消息。

现在又怎么了？他有些烦躁的拿起电话，听到里面传来一个机械的声音：“意大利魔法部长卡洛塔·柯里昂请求会面，请答复。”

“那让他来吧——要说什么就快说。”他知道不能拒绝这次会面。他上次企图用之后有会议来推脱，结果他们让所有参加会议的人都记错了一个小时的时间。

话音刚落，那个只见过两次面的魔法部长就出现在了他的面前。虽然见面次数不多，但是他还是觉得“这一位部长”今天有一些奇怪。在他的印象中，卡洛塔是一个精明、干练又能干的中年人，可魔法部长一向凌厉的眼神今天却显得有些涣散，没什么精神。直觉告诉他这不是一件好事。

“所以？你又带来什么坏消息了吗？”他绞尽脑汁的想着上一次见面的谈话内容，好像是警告他有一个黑巫师的什么事情，“是那个叫什么……格林德沃的巫师又做什么了吗？后来你没来找我，我以为你们已经抓住他了？”

好像被吓了一跳一样，卡洛塔肉眼可见的瑟缩了一下：“格林德沃？是啊，他……”一句话没有说完，他刚才还空无一物的背后突然出现了一个小个子男人，眼神凶狠的拿一根棍子对准了自己。

“是谁，给你的胆子直呼至高领袖的名字？你这个麻瓜！”

“我——什么？你是谁？”往后退了一步，首相下意识的想去掏自己的配枪，那个小个子男人一挥手里的小棍子，他眼睁睁的看着枪变成了一根木棍。惊讶的抬起头，他又发现那根不知道是什么的东西正对着自己的额头。

“魂魄出——”

“不！”仿佛是好不容易扯回自己的神志，卡洛塔一把撞开了小个子男人，眼里涣散的雾气稍稍散去了一些。

“我不会让你对他施夺魂咒的！”反手抓住了身后的人，卡洛塔也抽出了一根棍子，对准了首相，“一忘皆空！”

首相觉得一阵白光闪过，等他回过神来时，周围只剩下他一个人了。

刚才发生了什么？他好像听见电话响了？拿起桌上的话筒，里面只传来忙音。好吧，也许是自己太累了。他这样想着，又坐回了桌子前，继续看着刚才的文件。

真是奇怪的一天。

 

同一时间的意大利魔法部，看着幻影移形回来的两人，格林德沃知道他们失败了。

小个子男巫挣扎着站起来，踢了卡洛塔一脚，有些紧张的看着格林德沃：“对不起——我没能——他不知道怎么冲破了夺魂咒……”

“没关系，没关系，阿伯内西，这不是你的错。”格林德沃温柔的抱了抱阿伯内西，随即拎着卡洛塔的衣领，把他提了起来，“不愧是我们的部长，嗯？依然记得要施遗忘咒。”

他把魔杖尖抵上了卡洛塔的额头：“是啊，要是麻瓜首相留下巫师攻击他的印象，以那位的性格，大概就要对巫师界宣战了。”魔杖尖顺着额头慢慢往下滑，最终停在了卡洛塔的鼻尖上，格林德沃声音冰冷：“我想你们的紧急隐蔽咒已经生效了吧？为了好好的保护那个麻瓜？真是愚蠢！他发动的战争会让很多人死去，不止麻瓜——也包括巫师。”

格林德沃继续冷冷的说：“我要你记住，你是造成这一切的罪魁祸首。”

“别开玩笑了，格林德沃，你才是罪犯。”卡洛塔毫不畏惧的直视着对面的人，即使他知道这不是一个好主意。

如果格林德沃控制了麻瓜首相，那麻瓜们就遭殃了。

“是吗？”好像听到了什么好笑的事情，格林德沃轻轻笑了。

“钻心剜骨！”

卡洛塔没有想到由格林德沃的魔杖所施放的钻心咒会让他那么痛苦，在当上魔法部长之前，他也是一个被称为有意大利黑手党气质的优秀傲罗，对痛苦的忍耐力非常人可比。可现在，他喉咙里发出了不像是自己的惨叫，让旁边的人听得心里一阵发寒。

驻守魔法部的傲罗不是叛变格林德沃就是在混战中死亡，他现在只有——

在这种非人的痛苦将他的神志摧毁之前，卡洛塔挣扎着吐出了最后一道咒语，魔法部大厅挂钟的指针猛然全部稳稳的指向了一个红色的点，上面写着：致命危险。

同一时刻，全欧洲的魔法部都收到了这一讯息。

格林德沃入侵意大利魔法部！


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章角色死亡预警

24.

当忒修斯接到这个消息的时候，他刚出外勤回来。本来今天他申请了休假，正打算去纽特家吃晚饭，顺便喂喂嗅嗅——不过当大厅的挂钟向所有人发出警告的时候，忒修斯就知道他的计划又一次泡汤了。

“纽特：我去一趟意大利。来不及说明了，等我回来再喂嗅嗅吧。”急急忙忙抓了一只猫头鹰帮他把这封简短的信送出去，忒修斯甚至顾不上整理已经有些凌乱的头发，只能随手抓起很久没有熨烫过的大衣，跟着崔佛斯跑出了办公室。

整个魔法部都乱糟糟的，每个人脸上都是慌乱焦急的神情。

“邓布利多呢！”迎面撞上了一个正匆忙往外走的傲罗，崔佛斯一把拉住他的胳膊，急切地问道。忒修斯认出这是监视邓布利多的傲罗之一。

 “部长，我们第一时间就去找过他，”那个傲罗擦擦脸上的汗，“可他不在霍格沃茨！迪佩特校长说他去伦敦的一家孤儿院了，那里有一个很可能是巫师后裔的男孩……”

“我们没时间再找他了。”崔佛斯不耐烦地挥挥手，“现在就走！”

傲罗们一个一个的踏入飞路网，绿色的火焰不断燃烧着，好像让周围的空气都升高了几度。忒修斯回头看了看刚才猫头鹰飞出的窗口，咬咬牙，将飞路粉洒进了壁炉。

就在英国的傲罗们通过政府联络专用飞路网到达意大利的时候，美国魔法部同时也派出了他们的傲罗。忒修斯从绿色的炉火里一踏出来，就看见了有些憔悴的蒂娜：很明显美国傲罗最近的工作也不是那么轻松。

傲罗们不断到达，这让飞路网通道前的小小空地显得有些拥挤。

但是整个意大利魔法部却有一种不同寻常的安静。格林德沃并没有关闭飞路网，这让所有人都感到有些不安——这肯定不是他的疏忽。傲罗们很有默契的聚在一起轻轻行动着，面对蒂娜询问的眼神，忒修斯轻轻摇了摇头，用嘴型告诉她：纽特没有来。蒂娜点了点头，还没有来得及回应，他们前面魔法部大厅的门突然“砰”的一声打开了。

格林德沃状似随意的靠在前台的接待桌前，手里拨弄着本来放在桌子上的小铃铛，让它发出几声清脆的铃声。

傲罗们小心翼翼的走了进去，但还是有意识的控制着入口。这是一个再明显不过的圈套，格林德沃甚至都没有刻意隐藏他自己，但没有一个人退后。

“欢迎，朋友们，欢迎。”嘴上说着欢迎的致辞，格林德沃却并没有抬起眼，仿佛面前的人并不值得他轻轻地看一眼。

阿伯内西从他身后的桌子里慢慢走出来，手里拖着一个已经没有声息的人。

“……！”

那是意大利魔法部长卡洛塔·柯里昂。他的头垂着，看不清表情，无法判断他是不是还活着。

一瞬间，所有的魔杖尖都对准了格林德沃和阿伯内西，紧张的空气一触即发。更多的人从阴影当中走了出来，傲罗们认出出了其中几个，是让他们咬牙切齿的圣徒。可是更多的人他们并没有见过，格林德沃的势力在不知不觉中又壮大了不少。

蒂娜在第一排看见了自己的妹妹，不由得上前一步，忒修斯急忙在她开口之前拦住了她，用眼神示意她不要冲动。忒修斯明白蒂娜的心情，但是此刻行动是不明智的。

“敬爱的卡洛塔·柯里昂部长，今天救了一个麻瓜。”格林德沃用魔杖尖挑起了卡洛塔的下巴，终于抬起了眼睛，“他这个举动将会在未来让不计其数的人丧命。”

卡洛塔显然是经受过折磨，脸色惨白，毫无生气，还有很微弱的呼吸。在场的人心中都是一颤，格林德沃虽说并不介意杀人，但他通常不乐于折磨自己的目标。

“愚蠢的人会付出代价。”微微向阿伯内西厄首示意，格林德沃把手上的小铃铛狠狠一拨，一阵刺耳的铃声让大家的神经也跟着一抖。

阿内伯西抬起魔杖，对准了卡洛塔。

“住手！”崔佛斯率先发难，一阵红光射向阿内伯西，被格林德沃一挥手轻轻挡下。

“阿瓦达索命！”绿光闪过，卡洛塔无声无息的浑身一抖，被夺去了生命。阿内伯西像丢破布袋子一般把手中拖着的人扔到了地上。不知道是哪个傲罗发出了一声低沉的吼叫，也不知道是哪个圣徒发出了另一道咒语，大厅里一瞬间火光四起，咒语击打在墙面和桌面上，飞起的碎屑把整个大厅都笼罩在淡淡的烟雾之中。

忒修斯在混乱中看见格林德沃在奎妮和克雷登斯的掩护下走上了二楼，他和蒂娜对视一眼，马上穿过大厅的混战跟了上去。

“统统石化！——奎妮，等等！”蒂娜焦急的呼喊着妹妹的名字，咒语却没有射准她，而是射向了前方的立柱。立柱轰然倒下，挡住了前面的人的去路。

奎妮转过身，魔杖对准了蒂娜。

“姐姐，不要妨碍我。”总是挂着甜美微笑的妹妹现在却很决绝，和走入格林德沃的蓝色火焰的时候一样。

忒修斯也将魔杖对准了格林德沃，他们就这么僵持着，没有一个人动。

一时间除了楼下传来的混战声，没有任何声音。一阵沉默之后，奎妮像挣扎了很久一样，盯着忒修斯，颤抖着嘴唇问：“雅各布，他怎么样了？”

忒修斯一顿，最终决定如实相告，他无法欺骗读心者：“雅各布被施了遗忘咒，现在被送回了美国。”

奎妮一瞬间脸色一变，露出一种快要哭出来的表情，指尖也止不住颤抖，快要拿不住魔杖。

她最担心的事情还是发生了。巫师界依旧没有丝毫改变，她突然有些怨恨这个事实。如果她不争取，她就永远没有办法和自己所爱的人在一起。伟大的改变总是会伴随着误解的——她相信雅各布总有一天会理解她。

“奎妮，你听我说……”蒂娜看到妹妹这样的表情，心里充满了焦急和心痛。她和奎妮从小一起长大，经历了不少艰难的时刻，每次奎妮总是笑着让她不要担心，如此坚强的妹妹是第一次在她面前露出这样绝望的神色。

“不要再说了，蒂娜，我不想攻击你。”奎妮止住了颤抖，魔杖再一次对准了蒂娜，“我知道你一直反对我和雅各布约会。你是多么幸运啊，你能那样对我说教，只不过是因为你没有爱上一个不会魔法的人罢了！”

就在咒语快冲出奎妮喉咙的那一刻，格林德沃轻轻拍了拍她的肩膀。仿佛感到了一种安心的力量，奎妮渐渐冷了静下来。格林德沃对她点了点头，奎妮往后退了一步。

“姐妹的再会总是令人感动的，是啊。不过我不得不说，我本来以为在这还会有一场兄弟的聚会呢——看来邓布利多还是没有来，是吗？”格林德沃用他一贯具有煽动性的语调慢慢说，一边揽过了刚才就一直站在旁边的克雷登斯的肩膀，“这里有真正关心妹妹的姐姐，可是邓布利多却不愿意为他的弟弟露个面。我看他对你弟弟的关心都比对自己弟弟的关心要多。”他看向忒修斯，忒修斯觉得他眼睛里燃烧着一股可以被称之为咬牙切齿的火苗。

“邓布利多的学生才是最重要的，所以他一直躲在那个学校里不出来，无视他真正的弟弟。”最后这一句话，格林德沃是看着克雷登斯说的，克雷登斯低着头，紧紧握住了魔杖。

“不是这样的！克雷登斯，邓布利多没有——”

“那为什么他没有来？”克雷登斯轻轻问。

“他——他去了孤儿院，不在霍格沃茨……”

“是啊，他关心所有这个世界上需要关心的人，除了自己的弟弟！”克雷登斯的语气里爆发出了前所未有的愤怒，他猛的向忒修斯射出一道恶咒，忒修斯伸手一挡，咒语击中了他身后的墙面。

“除你武器！”

蒂娜下意识的挡在忒修斯身前想反击，却被格林德沃的缴械咒击中，魔杖从手中飞了出去。忒修斯拉了她一把，把她护在身后。

克雷登斯不断向两人发射咒语，忒修斯渐渐有些难以抵挡，克雷登斯咒语的威力比他想象的要强！

作为多年在第一线工作的傲罗，蒂娜知道这样下去绝不是办法，忒修斯很快将无法保全他们两个人。她猛的冲了出去，跑向自己掉在地上的魔杖。

一道咒语射向了她，她来不及闪避，眼看就要被击中，忒修斯勉强一侧身躲开了向自己飞来的咒语，还替蒂娜施了一个反咒，弹开了那原本避无可避的一击。被弹开的咒语向后飞去，击中了忒修斯身后的立柱。

失去了一前一后两根立柱的支撑，魔法部的天花板终于坍塌，其中一块直直的砸向了忒修斯。

“不——忒修斯！”一切都发生的太快，蒂娜捡回了自己的魔杖，马上想搬开那块巨大的残骸，却有更多的石块砸了下来，整个二楼都即将坍塌。

“好了，孩子们，我们走吧——我想我们的目的已经达到了。”格林德沃率先幻影移形，克雷登斯紧随其后。奎妮看着自己的姐姐焦急的抵挡着掉下来的石块，还在想办法救出忒修斯，眼神里有一丝挣扎。她犹豫了一会儿，最终还是在石块砸向她前幻影移形了。

此时一楼的圣徒们也仿佛得到了命令一般，纷纷停止了战斗，随着他们的至高领袖逃走了。剩下的傲罗终于发现了二楼的紧急情况，帮助蒂娜止住了天花板的坍塌。

“天呐，忒修斯——”当崔佛斯赶到二楼，移走压在忒修斯身上的石块时，即使是见过很多大场面的英国魔法部长都经不住失了声。

忒修斯满脸是血，脸色惨白，血污将他一向梳的一丝不苟的头发和穿戴整齐的西装都染红了，头颅明显的凹下去了一块。

崔佛斯俯下身去，发现忒修斯已经没有了呼吸。


	25. Chapter 25

25.

收到忒修斯的来信的时候，纽特正在煮着牛奶。昨天他的猫头鹰已经来了一趟，说他好不容易从魔法部申请到了休假，第二天可以早点下班——如果魔法部真的能信守承诺的话，忒修斯再过不久就该下班了。

而今天又来了一只。纽特有些疑惑的从那只刚飞到的猫头鹰的脚上拿下信，看了看它脖子上的挂牌，这是魔法部的猫头鹰：他有一种不祥的预感。打开信封，忒修斯的笔记看起来有些潦草，纽特心里的不安渐渐扩大，如果不是非常紧急的事态，忒修斯绝对不会失约。

顾不上拿自己从不离身的小箱子，他马上冲进了离自己家最近的电话亭，按下了一连串他本以为再也用不到的号码。那是他在魔法部任职时用的紧急联络码，只有在紧急事态下需要联系魔法部时才能使用。

“滴——滴——”

听着有节奏的等待音，纽特用另一只手扶着电话，食指焦躁地敲击着塑料的机身，祈祷着他们没有在自己辞职之后取消这个号码。

“欢迎致电英国魔法部。本紧急联络码将直接接通傲罗办公室的忒修斯·斯卡曼德。联络人正在外勤中，请稍后来电。”

纽特一愣，随即马上明白过来：在他辞职之后，忒修斯把他的紧急联络码连到了自己的办公室。他的哥哥知道除非万不得已，纽特是不会拨通这个号码的。而忒修斯必须确保在危急的时候，纽特能找到自己。

想到这里，纽特摔上了电话，马不停蹄地去找了上次送他去巴黎的偷渡人，拿出一口袋金加隆堆在了那个人的面前，要求马上去意大利——他现在还在禁止国际旅行的禁令期。偷渡人尽职尽责的给了他一只旧靴子，一阵头晕目眩的旋转后，纽特踏上了意大利的土地，直奔意大利魔法部。

这时天色已经暗下来了，夕阳带上了一丝血色。

如果真是他想的那样，找到忒修斯最快的办法就是到魔法部去。但纽特没有想到，当他来到魔法部时，这里却一片狼藉，一看就是刚经过了一场不小的战斗。在收拾残局的傲罗们见到他，眼神都有些躲闪，没有人阻拦他，也没有人对本该在禁令期的他突然出现在这里提出异议。

纽特感到冷汗正顺着他的脊背往下流。他匆匆穿过在混战中变的一塌糊涂的大厅，焦急的寻找着忒修斯的身影，最后抬头，看到了二楼的蒂娜。

如果连蒂娜都出现在这里的话，那果然是格林德沃……

“哦，纽特！”蒂娜看见他，终于止不住眼泪，把脸埋到了手掌里。

纽特有些发抖，他跑上二楼，拨开了人群，看见他的哥哥就那样躺在废墟之中，头上伤口的血已经凝固：他一瞬间还以为自己看到了幻觉。

慢慢跪下，纽特轻轻碰了碰忒修斯的脸，指尖感觉不到一丝生气。他脑袋“嗡”的一响，好像世界上的其他东西都不存在了。

这是他的哥哥吗？是那个仿佛无所不能的、总是在保护自己的哥哥吗？

忒修斯那么强大，是战争英雄，经历过了那么多危险的战斗，亲手把那么多罪犯送进阿兹卡班——

他怎么会这么毫无生气的躺在这里呢？

“忒修斯……”纽特声音颤抖，就在一天之前，他们还约好了今天一起喂嗅嗅。

可是他的哥哥将再也不会有回应了。

“你骗了我——你说过你会回来的。”

纽特紧紧握着忒修斯已经渐渐失去温度的右手，把它抵在自己的眉心。

“——你说过的。”

死亡来得那么轻易，让所有人都猝不及防。

 

邓布利多从伦敦的一家孤儿院带回了那个叫做汤姆·里德尔的男孩。他一回到霍格沃茨，就得到了忒修斯·斯卡曼德战死的消息。

“格林德沃入侵了意大利魔法部，卡洛塔也死了。这次我们损失很惨重。”崔佛斯再次面对邓布利多时语气里已经没有了以前的咄咄逼人，他仿佛一下子苍老了十岁。

“说真的，邓布利多，你还要等到什么时候？”

没有正面回答他的问题，邓布利多眉头紧皱：“纽特怎么样了？”

“纽特？他比我们想象中的坚强。他当场要求我们解除他的禁令，说他能以收集神奇动物的资料为名义到各地去帮我们探听格林德沃的情报。”崔佛斯想起纽特当时的神情，不得不承认他的确是忒修斯的弟弟，“他说，他早就选好边了，如今，该是为它战斗的时候了。”

“我希望你也已经选好边了，邓布利多。”向来总是和邓布利多针锋相对的魔法部长这次却没有再多说什么，起身告辞了。今天对他来说也是很漫长的一天。

邓布利多知道，他必须克服自己的心魔——死去的人还不够多吗？他们失去的还不够多吗？

拿出那个小小的熄灯器一开一合，桌上的灯火被吸进了银色的器皿里，邓布利多沉默着，身影和轻轻的叹息都被黑暗所吞没。

 

几天后，忒修斯的遗体被带回了英国，他身上的血污已经被清理干净了，头颅的伤口也已经被处理好，他看上去除了脸色苍白了点，就像睡着了一样。

他们为他举行了葬礼。葬礼安静而肃穆，斯卡曼德夫人头戴黑纱，她失去了她的孩子，却没有哭泣。她年轻的时候热爱饲养普通巫师认为是危险的鹰头马身有翼兽，并把这份对于神奇动物的喜爱给了纽特，把对待危险事物的勇气给了忒修斯。她的两个儿子，忒修斯和纽特——一个是最优秀的傲罗之一，做着最危险的工作；一个整天与同样危险的神奇生物为伴。她为他们担心的同时，也为他们自豪。

“忒修斯·斯卡曼德是一个优秀的傲罗，尽管我知道他的优良品质远不止如此。”崔佛斯为忒修斯说着悼词，“他为了抗击黑魔王而献出了生命，我们不会让他的牺牲白费。”

“他自由、勇敢而不畏黑暗，他的生命不会终止在此刻，绝不会。因为我们——会把他的意志继承下去。”

一向以强硬态度示人的崔佛斯哽咽了，他几乎说不下去。

“我知道这悼词很不像样……”最后他把帽子脱了下来，放在胸口，所有人跟着他的动作，对忒修斯献上了最后的敬意。

斯卡曼德先生和夫人抓过一把黄土，洒在了忒修斯的棺木上，接着是崔佛斯，蒂娜，邓布利多……最后，纽特紧紧的握着手里的一小把带着些许小碎石的黄土，深深地看着那个纯白的棺木。没有人催促他，他最终慢慢的抬起手，轻轻的把那捧泥土撒了下去。

“我想单独和哥哥待一会儿。”他说。

这一天，当所有人都离开之后，纽特还在忒修斯的坟墓前待了很久、很久。

小时候他总是缠着忒修斯给自己讲故事。等忒修斯长大去了霍格沃茨，更是每次见面都要对自己说教。他被霍格沃茨开除、进了魔法部工作后，忒修斯也总会趁开小差的时候来看自己，每次见面无非就是让他不要去做危险的事。他们之间总是忒修斯在说，而他对哥哥说的实在是太少。

对着冰冷的墓碑，纽特说了很多话。他说他在霍格沃茨的事，说他游历世界的事，说他的神奇动物的事。一开始面带微笑，越说到后面声音却越低沉。

最后，纽特沉默的抱了抱忒修斯的墓碑，轻轻的吻了它。新立的墓碑并不粗糙，只是没有温度。

“再见，忒修斯。”

 

从那以后不久，麻瓜界的战争又打响了，并且战争的阴影渐渐向巫师界袭来。正如格林德沃所说，卡洛塔救下的那个意大利麻瓜首相是几个将麻瓜世界卷入战火的罪魁祸首之一。一向被认为是“无力”的麻瓜们所使用的各种各样用于杀戮的武器已经超过了巫师们能控制的范围，格林德沃的信徒增加的非常快，“为了更伟大的利益”已经不单单是一句口号，它已经如格林德沃的计划般变成了一种信念，他的势力变的空前强大。

圣徒们声称必须屠杀麻瓜以阻止战争对巫师界的影响，实际上他们的确制造了几起大规模的战争冲突，然后把麻瓜死亡的罪责全部推给战争。

麻瓜世界没有人发现这一点，他们自己在战争中也屠杀了很多同胞。两个世界同时处在血色之中，格林沃德来势汹汹，似乎不可阻挡。


	26. Chapter 26

26.

在世界处于危机之中时，霍格沃茨也正处于一个非常艰难的时期。

自从意大利魔法部的事件以来，邓布利多一直和崔佛斯保持着紧密的联系，英国也始终没有被波及，这多少让英国的巫师们无法感受到正发生的危机，有一种摇摇欲坠的安心感。每个人都说格林德沃害怕邓布利多，所以英国变成了最后的高地，只要有邓布利多在、只要有邓布利多在……可邓布利多知道这样的安心完全没有依据。

在担任变形课教授继续培养年轻巫师的同时，邓布利多还有太多其他的事情要做。几年来，他一边留意着克雷登斯的消息，一边夜以继日的研究着老魔杖。

克雷登斯已经成为了格林德沃的左膀右臂，即使邓布利多依然无法确定他的真实身份，“邓布利多的兄弟”这个称谓似乎使克雷登斯在某种程度上成为了革命中的重要人物，在很多事件里都有他的身影。

至于老魔杖，它非常强大，但似乎并不是战无不胜，只是线索太过繁杂，邓布利多不得不事无巨细的从那些似有似无的传说当中寻找着蛛丝马迹。

他必须忙碌起来，他还记得莉塔、记得忒修斯，记得许许多多因为这场战争死去的人们。更重要的是，他还会想起那个人——这是他绝对无法忍受的。

这些事占用了他太多的精力，以至于邓布利多有些疏忽了身边的某些征兆。

在一个极其普通的夜晚，隐藏在霍格沃从深处、久未被发现过的秘密毫无预兆地被解开了。学生被攻击的事件频发，甚至有学生因此死亡。整个霍格沃茨被笼罩在阴影之下，即将面临着废校的危机，邓布利多不得不暂时把这两件事放在一边。

霍格沃茨不但倾注了他的心血，还在他最悲惨、最自我怀疑的时候毫不犹豫的接纳了他，邓布利多知道这座屹立在群山之中的城堡也是很多学生心中的归宿。

他不能就让霍格沃茨就这么消失。

魔法部已经对校董会正式下达了要求闭校的文件，所有人似乎一筹莫展，直到有一天晚上，当年被邓布利多带回来的男孩敲响了他办公室的门，带来了一个意想不到的消息。

“汤姆，你是说你要向我举报鲁伯·海格？”

“是的，邓布利多教授——迪佩特校长被魔法教育司叫去了，我的猫头鹰不知道能不能追上他……您现在是我唯一能信任的人了。”

面前的男孩十分英俊，而且很有礼貌，露出一副恰到好处、有些慌张又努力保持镇定的神情。汤姆·里德尔，已经没有了当年在孤儿院里的孤僻和难以亲近，他品学兼优，几乎是最优秀的学生，在这个学年刚刚被选为级长，所有老师都很喜欢他。

“海格的那只八眼蜘蛛宠物袭击了梅特尔·沃伦，并杀死了她。”

“汤姆，这是一个非常、非常严重的指控。”邓布利多并非不相信面前少年的话，实际上，不管怎么看，汤姆都是一个为了维护学校而不得不举报同学的、有些许不安但是又尽职尽责的级长。

邓布利多知道，汤姆不但在教师们中间很受信任，在学生们里面也非常有人气，他有自己的小团体，是团体中的核心人物。是啊，在这个年纪学生们总是喜欢跟随那些优秀的、看上去很酷的人，好像这样自己也能变得和他们一样似的。

这没什么。只是……邓布利多总是能在汤姆的眼睛里看到一些他很熟悉的东西，那种光芒——是一种显而易见的野心。不过比起他记忆中金发少年的狂放恣意，汤姆的眼神更加阴恻内敛。如果说当年的格林德沃是一只准备展翅高飞的金色大鸟，那此时的汤姆就更像一条在草丛中盘踞着准备发动攻击的大蛇。

实际上，邓布利多知道汤姆是如何评价格林德沃的：他并不认为格林德沃是真正的黑魔王，黑魔王不应该放过任何一寸土地。

和其他英国人一样，汤姆并不太关心格林德沃的消息，你不会比明天的考试更关心与你无关的、在遥远他国肆虐的罪犯。这只不过是某次闲聊中汤姆随口说的话，好像格林德沃的所作所为给了他某些启发。

邓布利多很想说服这是自己的错觉，但是这一丝熟悉的感觉还是让他留下了警惕的种子。

“是的，教授。但是我不能眼睁睁的看着霍格沃茨就这么关闭，它是我的家。”汤姆低下头，看上去非常孤独无助。

“我们会好好调查的，汤姆。”邓布利多拍了拍少年的肩膀，尽力安慰道：“不管什么时候，霍格沃茨都是你的家。”

邓布利多本以为他们还有时间可以调查，可是第二天魔法部的人就带走了海格，显然是那封信追上了去魔法部的迪佩特校长。所有人都急需给这件事一个交代，魔法部不能忍受任何说它“无用”的指责，而海格和他的八眼蜘蛛无疑是最合适的选项。海格是巨人后裔，喜欢养一些危险的宠物，在学校里喜欢他的人实在是算不上多。魔法部态度很坚决，邓布利多多方奔走也只能勉强说服他们同意不把海格赶走，让他留下来当了猎场看守。

整场事件似乎尘埃落定，有过失的凶手已经付出应有的代价，而勇敢举报同学的级长也得到了嘉奖，可邓布利多却觉得远没有那么简单。

不过他此时不得不把注意力集中到别的事情上面。在欧洲各国点燃战火后，格林德沃收紧了包围网，他的所有行动都变得急切而凶猛，仿佛是在对英国——或者说，对邓布利多本人步步紧逼。

“阿不思，我准备对校董会提出辞呈。我对那个学生的死负有责任……我想应该由你来接任这个位置，没有比你更好的人选了。”迪佩特已经是一个年龄很大的巫师了，但他在说这句话的时候，仿佛又一下子老了好几岁。

“你不需要马上接任。我想我就代理几年校长魔法教育司还是不会有什么怨言的，毕竟你现在应该把注意力放在格林德沃身上，你知道魔法部是多么的指望你。”

“校长……”

“不过我想你可以先习惯‘校长’这个称呼。”迪佩特突然有些调皮的向邓布利多眨了眨眼睛，“阿不思，你必须肩负起保护它们的重任——不管是英国，还是霍格沃茨。”

邓布利多没有说话。

“校长，那么我想我可以给您一个建议？——在以后的任何时候，都不要接受汤姆·里德尔的返校任教申请。”

邓布利多并不觉得格林德沃和汤姆有其他太过于相似的地方，但是他们蛊惑人心的能力显然是如出一辙。如果连自己都曾被格林德沃所诱惑，那汤姆无疑可以在霍格沃茨发展更多的目标，他不能任由这样的事情发生。

而现在，他能做的也只有那么多了。邓布利多的注意力必须都放在曾经的恋人身上，为了那个能彻底打败格林德沃的时刻，他还有太多的事情要做，他将准备好所有。

能给格林德沃致命一击的，只能是自己。


	27. Chapter 27

27.

自从忒修斯死后，纽特就又开始了满世界的旅行，只是这一次再也没有了忒修斯不厌其烦的叮嘱。他惹麻烦的频率也并没有降低，即使没有哥哥帮他善后，魔法部也选择睁一只眼闭一只眼：毕竟他每次都能带来足以阻止圣徒们制造下一次混乱的情报。

以前忒修斯也不知道用了什么方法，总会得知纽特回伦敦的时间——他回家的第二天通常都能看到忒修斯的猫头鹰停在自己的窗台上。那些信现在被他一封一封地收好，放在了自己的抽屉里。

一个充满雾气的傍晚，纽特又结束了一次旅行，带着一身的伤痕回到了伦敦的家。在踏上第一级台阶的时候，他感到有一丝不对劲：自从忒修斯死后，魔法部撤去了对他的监视，但他从此变得非常谨慎，每次走之前都会施一个守护咒，如果有除邦提之外的人来过他就能马上发现。

而现在，纽特看到了非常明显的入侵痕迹。更糟糕的是，那个人现在还在附近。

他小心翼翼的走到房门前，扭了一下门把手，发现还是锁得好好的。

正在纽特犹豫着要不要开门的时候，身后突然传来一阵脚步声，他拿起魔杖猛的回头，魔杖尖对准了身后人的鼻尖。

那是一张他再熟悉不过的面孔，汗珠正顺着来人的脸颊往下淌。

“……雅各布？”纽特愣住了，他想过一万种可能，却唯独没有想到眼前是这张胖胖的面孔。

“你怎么在这儿？你应该……”

“纽特，我——我都想起来了！”雅各布显得非常慌张和憔悴，眼窝周围有一圈深深的黑眼圈。

“他们把我带回了美国，起初我觉得没有什么不同……但是我总觉得我忘记了什么很重要的事，它们是如此重要……我还总是想起一个人，我每天头痛欲裂，总是能看到一些片段。”他急切地说，掏出手绢不断地擦着额头的汗，那些汗珠已经让他修剪好的胡子没了形状。

纽特突然想到了一种可能性。可是这种事情从来都没有发生过……

“然后突然有一天，像是蒙在我眼前的黑布终于被揭开了，我、我就什么都想起来了，想起了你、蒂娜、当然还有奎妮……我不能就这样丢下她，我一定要把她找回来！我不知道我能怎么办，只有来找你……”

纽特不知道遗忘咒是不是真的能被打破，更何况雅各布没有任何魔力，他只是一个麻瓜。可他打破了一个傲罗施的咒语！

梅林啊，谁又能说爱不是一个更加强大的魔咒呢？

“跟我来吧，雅各布！”

 

就在巫师界暗流涌动的同时，麻瓜战争的火苗也已经席卷了世界各地。后来，麻瓜们把这次战争称为“第二次世界大战”。这的确是世界规模的战争，在死了数以千万计的人之后，战争仿佛已经进行到了强弩之末的地步。

对于麻瓜是这样，对于巫师也是这样。但是，对于盖勒特·格林德沃来说，这却是一个可以趁机一举统治麻瓜世界的好机会。

这场战争已经持续太久了……人们说格林德沃燃起的火苗已经烧遍了欧洲，他势不可挡，可是只有格林德沃本人知道，这条路绝不容易。

像曾经邓布利多说过的那样，他遇到过不少反抗，而警告过他的红发少年现在已经处在了这些反抗的中心。格林德沃的革命席卷了欧洲，英国是最后的净土，他必须需要一个舞台来打败邓布利多，让本世纪最伟大的巫师也被革命的浪潮所颠覆，将两个世界都收入囊中。

天色已经变的有些暗了。格林德沃身着黑鸦色的风衣，叠着长腿坐在德国魔法部的屋顶房檐上，在一个小时之前，这里已经由他完全接管了。他的非常姿势随意，就像是几十年前的某个午后，正坐在巴沙特家的二楼窗台前一样。格林德沃以前总是以这样的姿势等待着邓布利多出现在面前的小路尽头，然后他就会迫不及待的下楼奔向自己的恋人。

可是，其他的一切都改变了。

他是魔法界人人闻风色变的黑魔王、是圣徒心中带领他们颠覆欧洲的至高领袖、是将改变两个世界的利刃、是制造混乱的元凶。

他已经不是那个在被开除的夏天意外收获最真挚爱情的少年、不是曾用最甜蜜的情话安抚恋人，将他禁锢在怀里的盖勒特·格林德沃。

他们已经分开太久太久了。而今夜，无论阿不思愿不愿意，都将成为他们再一次重逢的时刻。

“开始吧。”格林德沃轻轻说。

圣徒得到他的命令，纷纷掏出魔杖，黑色的纱幔渐渐笼罩上了雄伟的建筑，将它覆盖地密不透风。不止德国，不止此地，世界各地的圣徒此刻都在发出着黑魔王致命的邀请，指向最终的目的地——德国魔法部。

最终舞台当然要选一个合适的场地，麻瓜侵略者的首都……没有比这里更合适的地方了。格林德沃将在这里结束巫师们东躲西藏的历史，让魔法真正崛起。最近麻瓜们发明了很多玩意儿，他们已经可以不用魔杖就做到很多之前只有巫师才能做到的事了，不过这点小聪明显然不足为惧，只要他们看到魔法的强大，自然会屈服——不屈服也没关系，格林德沃有不少方法能让他们臣服于自己。

当然，麻瓜们现在是看不见这幅景象的，他们暂时还没有资格窥见魔法的秘密，但是格林德沃相信魔法部不是瞎子，他们很快就会到这里来了。

当然……还有他的阿不思。

黑魔王猜的不错，整个欧洲的魔法部一直指向着“致命危险”的时钟们已经再也不能发出更严重的警告，所有的指针开始乱转，预示着更甚以往的不详。

 

纽特看着窗外随着伦敦雾气飘动着的黑色纱幔，眼神有些闪动，他闭了闭眼睛，缓缓放下窗帘。再也没有迟疑，他快速跑到自己的地下室拿上了那个一直带在身边的小箱子，正想打开家门时，却被雅各布拉住了手臂。

他的麻瓜好友眼神中没有一丝躲闪：“纽特，带上我，请求你。”

“雅各布，你不会魔法，我保护不了你，你会死的！”

“嘿，我不需要你保护我，伙计！”雅各布牵动嘴角，努力想露出一个轻松的微笑，可是抽搐的肌肉却让这个笑容显的多少有些怪异。

“奎妮说我是懦夫……也许是吧。我承认我的确很害怕。”他的手微微有些颤抖，“可是过了那么多年了，我很想她。这次我会保护她的！”

人们总会做出选择，纽特突然想起多年前尼可·勒梅说过的这句话。雅各布只是和自己一样，做出了选择罢了。

“那我们出发吧！”

纽特笑了笑，拿出了自己的魔杖，带着雅各布消失在了伦敦带着雾气的暮色里。

同时，正身处霍格沃茨的阿不思·邓布利多也收到了消息。他知道，格林德沃终于准备好了最后的舞台，曾经金发少年积蓄了很久的力量将在今夜爆发。

就是今夜了。这是邓布利多的责任，由他开始，也必将由他结束。

“去吧，阿不思，去吧。”迪佩特轻轻放下茶杯，这个霍格沃茨的老校长从邓布利多紧绷的脊线已经看出了他此时的决定。

 “只是早点回来，好吗？霍格沃茨可不能一直让变形课开天窗。”

“谢谢你，校长。”邓布利多没有再多说什么，他只是站起身，走到了窗台前，深吸了一口气。他掏出魔杖，就地幻影移形消失了。

只有被霍格沃茨承认的校长才能在城堡内幻影移形，邓布利多提醒着自己，他此时肩负着更多的责任，他变了。

他是霍格沃茨的校长、是唯一可以对抗黑魔王格林德沃的人、是保证巫师界和麻瓜界能共存的最后一道壁垒、是所有人内心认定的和平的希望。

他已经不是那个在戈德里克山谷的炫目夏日里和恋人低喃爱语的少年、不是那个曾坠入爱河，被爱情冲昏头脑的阿不思·邓布利多。

所有人都到齐了，这场旷日持久的决战终于拉开了序幕。


	28. Chapter 28

28.

夜色已经降临，黑色的帷幔几乎铺满了德国魔法部上方的整个天空，让人看不见一点星光——但其实就算没有这些纱幔，人们也已经很久没有看到过满天的星星了。

星星。格林德沃咀嚼着这个字眼，突然想起那个夏日和邓布利多在戈德里克山谷里讨论天文学的日子。当时麻瓜们的什么活动——工业革命——虽然已经让伦敦的天变得有些雾蒙蒙的，但戈德里克山谷的夏夜还是非常晴朗，他们常常会躺在草地上，看着头顶的巨大星空，紧紧握着手。格林德沃喜欢细吻邓布利多的手背，甚至偶尔伸出舌头来舔一舔，直到他受不了痒的抽回手，并伴随着一声有些无奈的：“盖勒特！”

邓布利多则更喜欢拉着格林德沃的手，静静地放在自己的胸口，将温度细密的传达给他，格林德沃能很清晰的感受到恋人的心跳。他们不止一次在星空下接吻，仿佛世间只剩下他们两个。

那年通透的夏夜和现在灰蒙的天幕，就如同曾经的热恋与如今的陌路。

不，或许比陌路更糟。少年并肩的梦想早已经破碎，在野心与荣耀面前，两个月的短暂爱情实在是不值一提。

格林德沃看着到达的傲罗们一边提防着建筑里的圣徒，一边在周围施各种守护魔咒，并没有让圣徒们去阻止。他期待着把这些结界破坏的那一刻，那就是他正式宣布魔法接管世界的时候。

就在最后一道魔咒完成的瞬间，他看到了邓布利多突然出现在魔法部门口的空地上，然后轻轻拍了拍自己的肩膀，像是要拂去根本不存在的灰尘。格林德沃很熟悉这个动作，这是邓布利多幻影移形后的习惯，虽然邓布利多家和巴沙特家隔得并不远，但是急于见到恋人的邓布利多通常都会幻影移形到巴沙特家门前的小路上。

许久未见，邓布利多的白发更多了，它们已经长得很长，让他更有一副威严的教授气质。他的胡子也变的花白，被修剪的整整齐齐，和以前一样整个人一丝不苟。格林德沃知道自己也变了，或许是变得比以前更加苍白，金发也不再耀眼，手指也不再修长有力。

黑魔王轻轻挥了挥魔杖，从屋顶消失了，下一个瞬间，他出现在魔法部的入口前，和邓布利多面对着面，而后者对于他的出现没有露出一丝吃惊的表情。

傲罗们自觉地围绕着邓布利多，对对面的人形成一个包围圈，而圣徒们也无声地聚集在格林德沃周围，两边对峙，剑拔弩张。

格林德沃看着邓布利多，眼神像是以前注视着恋人一般的温柔。邓布利多面无表情的回望，胸口处有一些发烫。

对视只持续了两秒钟，格林德沃轻轻一挥手，文达一步上前，将魔杖对准了面前的傲罗。

“阿瓦达索命！”

依旧可以称得上是美艳的女巫殷红的嘴唇轻启，吐出的却是最可怕的咒语。

“障碍重重！”邓布利多立马阻止了这道绿光，那道死咒好像是冲锋的号角，更多的魔咒从建筑里射了出来，傲罗们纷纷拿出魔杖来对抗，一时间火光漫天，门前小小的空地陷入混战。

不知道是谁的哪道咒语击中了外墙，魔法部几百年来没有人侵犯过的建筑破开了一个大洞，圣徒们纷纷退回了建筑内，傲罗们紧追不舍，象征着魔法部威严的地方将要被战火所吞噬。在混乱中格林德沃并没有动，他甚至没有出手，只是站在那里深深的看着邓布利多不断发射着咒语，然后在文达的掩护下转身走进了魔法部的大门。

邓布利多立马追了上去，意料之外的没有受到任何阻碍。没有一个圣徒攻击他，他们甚至为他让开了道路。

是啊……好不容易的重逢，怎么能让其他人打扰呢？

 

纽特带着雅各布赶到的时候，战况已经陷入了胶着。他无法带着雅各布做如此长距离的随从显形——不会魔法的雅各布几乎是一定会分体的——他只好再去找了那个偷渡人，变得更老的偷渡人这回并没有为难他，只是默默的给了他一个旧盘子。

“纽特，伙计，我们怎么进去？”雅各布用袖子擦了擦额头的汗，他至今还是无法习惯门钥匙的感觉。

圣徒的攻击让傲罗们很难有突破的机会，他们只突破了前门，宽敞的大厅已经被破坏殆尽，混战还在继续，但是始终无法再向前推进一步。纽特环顾了一下大厅，没有在傲罗当中看到蒂娜的身影。

“想找到奎妮的话，首先要找到蒂娜……如果我是蒂娜的话，会去哪里呢？”

纽特快速的观察着周围，努力回忆着忒修斯曾对他描述过的德国魔法部的情形。他这几年时常回忆起以前忒修斯对他说的话，在忒修斯活着的时候，自己总是听的不够仔细，可是等再也见不到哥哥的时候，那些话却变得越发清晰起来。

“我真的不知道那些德国佬为什么这么爱喝啤酒，”记忆里的忒修斯一边吃着雅各布做的面包一边嘟囔着说，“他们甚至有一个放啤酒的地下室！这个地下室联通着各个办公室，在他们想喝上一瓶的时候就挥挥魔杖，啤酒就从墙上的洞送到跟前了——上班时候光明正大的喝啤酒！但是他们却很少醉，我真的搞不懂这是为什么。”

对了……啤酒！

纽特打开箱子，掏出了嗅嗅，这只嗅嗅是曾经从格林德沃身上偷到了血盟的嗅嗅的后代。

“去吧，小家伙，去找那些亮闪闪的小瓶盖吧！”

如果作为美国傲罗的蒂娜也来过德国魔法部，那她自然也能想到这一层。跟着嗅嗅穿过混乱的战场，纽特和雅各布都在暗自庆幸圣徒和傲罗把这里弄的足够乱，否则他们很难在不被人发现的情况下达到地下室的入口。入口处虚掩着，没有什么声音，纽特小心翼翼地把门打开了一个门缝，里面黑漆漆的，什么都看不到。

“跟紧我，雅各布。”纽特压低声音，慢慢的推开了门，灵巧的闪了进去。

“荧光闪烁！”话音刚落，纽特还没有看清楚地下室的构造，突然感到对面有一个人影，他下意识的猛的将魔杖对准了那个人。

“等等……纽特？”

小小的亮光照亮了对面的人，是同样拿着魔杖对准纽特的蒂娜。好像松了一口气一样，蒂娜挥挥魔杖，几个光球飘了出来，将地下室照的更亮了，纽特这才看清地下室里聚集着好几个傲罗。

“原来是你。我们还以为是圣徒跟过来了，准备搞一个伏击呢。”一个高个子的男巫开口说道。纽特认识他，他是蒂娜的同事，级别比蒂娜稍高一些，这几年在美国魔法部曾有过几面之缘。

这时，才有人发现了一直躲在纽特身后的雅各布——纽特实在是挡不住他。雅各布笑容有些尴尬的走了出来，朝傲罗们友好的笑了笑。

“雅各布？你怎么……”蒂娜明显吃了一惊，还好她在关键的时候刹住了车，这时候不是解释为什么麻瓜会在这里的好时机。

“先生，你是？”高个子男巫觉得面前这个胖胖的男人有些眼熟，却怎么都想不起来在哪里见过。

“他是我在霍格沃茨的朋友——是格兰芬多的。”纽特说，他相信美国傲罗对霍格沃茨的学生大概并不熟悉。

“那你最好时刻拿好你的魔杖，先生，我记得你们看中的大概是勇气，而不是鲁莽吧？”显然男巫并不想浪费时间在雅各布身上，他随手晃了晃自己的魔杖，示意道。

“是啊，我想……”雅各布假装在身上翻找着，蒂娜大概看明白了他中的遗忘咒不知为何又失效了，连忙说：“时间不多了，我们快找地方上去吧，里面应该有路可以通往上面的办公室。”

这时众人才从这个插曲中回过神来，仔细的打量着这个地下室。它总体呈一个圆形，仿佛是一个很深的古井的井底，只不过堆满了一瓶一瓶的啤酒。井壁上开了无数的小洞，有几个小洞里透出了些许光亮，除了他们进来的门并没有其他出口。与其说这是一个地下室，不如说它是一个联络井。

“真的很难想象为了随时拿到啤酒，德国人真的修了这么一个地方。”蒂娜感叹道，“但是如此一来，除非我们有飞天扫帚，否则很难从这里上到上面去。”

“德国人对于啤酒的热爱大概就像英国人对红茶一样吧，你想象不到英国人一年要喝掉多少红茶。”纽特用发光的魔杖尖当光源四处寻找着什么，最终停在了角落一个被油布覆盖的物体上。“我想就是这个了，傲罗们用的备用飞天扫帚，我想不出还有哪里比这个地方更合适了。”

“我们找一处没有光亮的洞口进去，然后再慢慢往上走。”高个子男巫率先骑上扫帚，给其他人做了一个稍等的手势，他小心的找到一处离地面不是很远的黑乎乎的洞口，先施了一个无声咒，再加上一个粉碎咒，从洞口开始的墙壁裂了开来，露出了一个可以容纳一人通过的缺口。他在扫帚上朝那个缺口抬了抬下巴，剩下的傲罗们纷纷跨上扫帚，从洞口里悄无声息的钻了进去。最后他盯着剩下的纽特、蒂娜和雅各布，示意自己来断后。

雅各布心里一沉，自己可不知道怎么用扫帚飞啊！

“凯文，你先走吧，我来断后。”蒂娜拿起了一把飞天扫帚，状似不经意的说道，“万一前面遇到了圣徒，你比我有用的多。”

那个叫凯文的男巫若有所思的在三人身上来回看了看，好像想起了什么：“我想这位先生恐怕是没怎么打过魁地奇，不过至少以前也上过飞行课吧？在霍格沃从飞行课不是必修吗？——还是他根本就是一个麻瓜？”话音刚落，他手腕一动，一句咒语同时冲出他的喉咙：

“一忘皆空！”

一阵白光闪过，纽特没来得及撞开雅各布，雅各布被咒语击中了，直直的倒了下去。

“雅各布！”纽特急忙把雅各布扶了起来，但是他看起来好像是昏迷了。纽特心里升起一股不详的预感：遗忘咒并不是一个攻击性咒语，被击中的人会眼神涣散，会忘记自己在这里做什么，但是他们通常不会昏迷。除非……一滴汗从纽特的太阳穴流了下来，想到这种可能性，他心里一阵发紧。

被施了太多次遗忘咒的人可能会永久失去这段记忆。如果雅各布再也想不起来魔法世界，再也想不起来奎妮……

“要是我没有记错的话，他就是纽约那个时候的麻瓜吧，很不巧，我非常为我的记忆力而自豪。我不想在这里追究你们两个包庇麻瓜的罪行，我们还有更紧急的事情要去做。”凯文冷冷的说，“蒂娜·戈德斯坦恩，你现在去把这个麻瓜处理好，然后赶紧回到这里来。”

说完，他并没有再看他们，从悬停的扫帚上钻进了那个缺口，飞天扫帚失去了命令，缓缓的落到了地面上。

沉默笼罩了纽特和蒂娜，几分钟他们都没有说话。蒂娜蹲下身来，看着雅各布，不忍心地闭上了眼睛。就在这时，刚刚被凯文打开的缺口处突然出现了光亮，还没等两个人看清来人是谁，一个几年没有听过、却是无比熟悉的声音从头顶传来：

“蒂娜……？”

奎妮看到自己的姐姐，愣了一愣。防护魔法显示这一层有人入侵，她来查看时并没有遇见别人，但是墙上的大洞显然说明已经有人进来了。

可她现在没心思去管那个大洞。她已经很久没有见过自己的姐姐了，她们曾经形影不离，而上次的会面显然又不太愉快……还没等奎妮细细体会这次重逢的苦涩，她就看见另一个许久未见的人正毫无生气的躺在纽特的臂弯里。

“雅各布！”奎妮从洞口跃了出来，差点忘记施缓冲咒，她冲到雅各布身边，发现他只是昏迷了，微微松了一口气。

“他怎么了？”金发女郎早已不是当年那个可爱的美国甜心，而那个胖胖的麻瓜脸上也已经爬上了皱纹，她为了和他一起而加入了格林德沃，可他们在那以后的漫长时光中，都没有再见过对方。

是啊，巫师和麻瓜——奎妮知道他们会再次对雅各布施遗忘咒的，那就是他们的做法。雅各布现在就在这里，离自己那么近，可是多年前的别离却犹如巨大的鸿沟横梗在他们之间。

“雅各布中了遗忘咒——这是第三次了，奎妮，你要知道，他可能永远也没办法复原了。”蒂娜对妹妹轻轻的说。她当然知道除了这个还有其他更重要的事，但是看到从小相依为命的妹妹的表情，她能说出的话只有这一句。

“第二次被施咒之后他被送回了美国，但是他后来自己找到了我，又想起来了一切。”没有等奎妮说话，纽特快速的解释道。他并不常常如此插进别人的谈话中，他只是想把雅各布为奎妮所做的一切告诉她。

“是他对你的想念冲破了遗忘咒，我知道这听起来很不可思议，奎妮，但这是真的。他希望我带他来，他想见你……魔法部的傲罗发现了他……”

“可他一点魔法也不会呀。”奎妮轻轻地摸了摸雅各布的脸，像以前她最喜欢做的那样。

“这么说，他是再也没有办法恢复记忆了？”

“恐怕是的，三次遗忘咒对他的记忆损害太大了。”

没有像纽特和蒂娜预想中的一样伤心欲绝，不知为何，奎妮脸上甚至带上了一丝微笑。

“他为了我而来……即使知道自己不会魔法，还是到这个世界来找我了。”奎妮温柔的看着雅各布，仿佛他们所处的地方是自己温馨的小家，而不是冰冷阴暗的地下室。“其实我才是懦夫。我总想把他拉到我们这边，却无意去了解他们的世界。这次，该换我去他的世界找他了。”

做出这个决定虽然有些突然，但却没有她想象中那么困难。实际上，这几年她心里一直萦绕着一个想法，促使她此时此刻做出这个看似疯狂的决定。在漫长的岁月中，她慢慢的更加了解格林德沃的心中所想，他所谓的“自由的世界”，并不是要让巫师拥有和麻瓜一样的自由，他寻求的是对麻瓜的统治、是魔法的绝对权威。从很久以前开始，奎妮心里就不再像最开始那样笃定了，但她无法回头。格林德沃的确是一个很好的蛊惑者，他让所有人相信他野心的正当性，“巫师比麻瓜更优越”，自己以前难道不也是这么认为的吗？“为了自由去爱的世界，”自己难道不是深信不疑的吗？她之所以还愿意相信着格林德沃，是因为她还能感觉到那个总是巧舌如簧的至高领袖心里，的确还残存着一点点希望去爱的希冀。

虽然奎妮知道格林德沃心里所谓的“爱”比起他的野心来说，实在是太少太少，但他毫无疑问是对某个人抱有可以称之为“爱”的感情的。

她追随格林德沃，不单单是希望巫师界接纳雅各布，希望巫师界能承认他们，还有另一个原因：格林德沃是第一个承认她的力量的人。奎妮是读心者，一大半的时间都被迫生活在对她来说过于嘈杂的世界里，她的确善解人意，可是很难说有人是真心愿意和她在一起。蒂娜能通过自己的努力当上傲罗，可从未有人看重过她的能力，她觉得格林德沃能实现她的梦想——她是多么自私啊！

雅各布的梦想不过是开一间小小的面包店，而他为了自己放弃了这个梦想。相比之下，奎妮却从没想过让麻瓜界接纳自己。麻瓜界能接纳自己吗？自己有雅各布一样努力去了解麻瓜世界的勇气吗？

她在和雅各布重逢的这一刻，终于找到了寻找已久的答案。

“姐姐，请你对我施遗忘咒。让我忘记巫师界的一切，成为一个普通的麻瓜，这样他们该毫无怨言了吧？”

“奎妮，你在说什么？”蒂娜不敢相信自己的耳朵。她唯一的亲人，在要求她对自己施遗忘咒？

“对我施遗忘咒吧，蒂娜。我已经决定了。如果巫师界不能接纳我们，那我们就离开它。过了那么多年我才明白这个道理……还好没有太晚。”奎妮坚定的对蒂娜说。

蒂娜这时才觉得，奎妮变了。在她们分别前，蒂娜一直扮演着监护人的角色，小心翼翼的保护着奎妮粉红色的梦想，不想让她吃苦，以至于她后来觉得自己死板老套。自己错过了奎妮的成长，这一认知让她有些恍惚。一直在姐姐身后的妹妹，突然就要离开她了——这种感觉比当年奎妮在自己面前走进格林德沃的火焰之中的时候还要强烈。

“还有，纽特，对于你哥哥的事情我很抱歉。”

听了奎妮的话，纽特全身一僵，低下了头，没有说话。

奎妮好像并没有指望他会回答一样，自顾自的接着说：“格林德沃在顶楼，他吩咐了只能让邓布利多一个人上去。圣徒们把守着各个楼梯通道，你们可以集中力量各个击破。通往顶楼的楼梯由文达和阿伯内西亲自看着，他们两个非常不好对付——想要夺回魔法部，你们首先需要解决其他圣徒。”

“奎妮，我……你要知道，你和雅各布不一样，”蒂娜打断了她，“他是麻瓜，失去了魔法的记忆并不会对他其他的记忆有所影响。可是你从小就是巫师！失去了和魔法有关的记忆，你还剩下什么呢？”

“哦，我想雅各布会从头教我的，他不可能丢下我不管，他当然会再次爱上我。”奎妮用她特有的带有一些梦幻气息的语调说，好像在说一件理所当然的事情。

蒂娜还想再说什么，纽特轻轻地把手放在了她的肩膀上，像是要让她安心。

蒂娜知道，这是奎妮最后的选择。她缓缓抬起魔杖，声音有些颤抖，眼里隐隐含着泪光。

从今天起，她唯一的亲人将再也不记得她了。奎妮会得到想要的幸福吗？她不知道。她的妹妹从格林德沃再次崛起时就跟随他，是绝对不可能再被他们这一边的魔法世界所接纳了。

这场战争还胜负未定，可是不论是格林德沃革命成功还是邓布利多最终阻止那个黑魔王，她们都不可能再回到旧时光中了。

她用颤抖的声音念出了咒语。

“一忘皆空！”

奎妮的眼神渐渐涣散，这是遗忘咒生效的征兆。还没等奎妮再次恢复清明，纽特紧接着又对她施了一个昏迷咒，一个丝毫不知道魔法世界的人不应该看到他们所处的地方。

“蒂娜，我们得把他们送出去。你记得凯文怎么说的吗？让你把雅各布处理好——我的门钥匙还没有失效，我们可以把他们送回伦敦，我可以让邦提在他们醒过来之前照顾他们，再给他们编个故事……”

即使是再坚强的傲罗面对与亲人的分别都无法冷静，蒂娜心里一团乱，听到纽特的声音才勉强被拉回了现实。纽特曾经也失去了哥哥，那个时候格林德沃的势力开始飞速变得强大，并没能给他留下太多伤感的时间。从那以后纽特就改变了，他依然热爱动物、依然有些害羞和拘谨，但是却不再吝惜自己的力量。他一直是可靠的，如果说纽特之前是一个只喜欢和动物们待在一起的学者，那自从忒修斯死后，他就成为了一个不再置身事外的战士。

“纽特，谢谢你。”蒂娜用手背擦干了眼泪，脑子里想着奎妮最后和他们说的话。格林德沃还未伏法，现在不是她为自己和妹妹伤感的时候。

魔法界的至暗时刻，正是现在。


	29. Chapter 29

29.

魔法部火光四起。

邓布利多顺着楼梯一路追了上去，路上遇到的圣徒都约好了一般，只是随便对他发射了几个咒语，根本没有做出像样的阻拦。邓布利多对自己的魔法很有自信，但是对手到底有没有对他下杀心还是很容易分辨的。他一边往上走，一边随手施了几个石墩出动，让各个楼层的守护神石像都活了过来，对自己的魔法部效忠。

他的胸口一直在发烫，烫的快要灼伤自己，他不能思考，不能停下脚步，人们在死去，他必须尽自己的责任……他告诫着自己，直到楼梯的转角处一个背影挡住了他的去路。

邓布利多几乎是一眼就认出了这个背影——他对这个孩子太熟悉了。他曾经不眠不休的研究着这个孩子的过往，甚至调查了自己的家谱，可线索实在太少——他无法确定。

克雷登斯缓缓的转过了身来，他已经褪去了当年的紧张与小心翼翼，早已经成长为格林德沃的左右手，眼底曾经对这个世界的惧意已经变成了一种能让人浑身发寒的凶狠。

“又见面了，哥哥。”一句非常普通的话，克雷登斯甚至是带着笑意的，那个不被世界所善待的少年在找到自己的价值之后变得自信而强大。

也许他天性如此，只是被年轻时期的暴力与虐待所压抑。

“不过你显然不是一个人来的，不是吗？”

邓布利多听到身后传来脚步声，回头一看，来人为首的是美国魔法部一个叫做凯文的傲罗。邓布利多认识这个人，他是一个著名的反格林德沃激进派。

“看来除了你，下面的圣徒还是不小心放进来了几只小老鼠。”

“我想这不是你们的兄弟会面吧，邓布利多？”被克雷登斯称作“老鼠”的凯文显然有些恼怒，他和身后的傲罗都把魔杖对准了克雷登斯，表示自己毫无善意，不过克雷登斯显然对这种威胁一点也不在乎。

“凯文，冷静，我需要和他说几句话。”邓布利多没有看凯文，他一直直视着克雷登斯，这时候一个很小的举动就能让混战爆发。

克雷登斯虽然只有一个人，但是这几年他的表现足以说明他有能和眼前的傲罗们一战的资本，邓布利多当然不希望再有傲罗牺牲，但是他同样也不希望克雷登斯殒命于此。

这个孩子是能够被拯救的。克雷登斯从出生开始就似乎从未感受过世界的善意，也许这个命运多舛的孩子已经习惯了与黑暗为伍，可这不代表他不向往光明。

“你还想和我说什么呢？哥哥。你从未承认过我，也从未想过主动与我见面。为什么？”

“……”邓布利多稍稍沉默了一会儿，有些痛苦的闭上了眼睛。

他怎么能说呢？他知道格林德沃想用克雷登斯逼出自己……又或者杀死自己。那个曾经给予过他最甜蜜的爱情、也给予了他深刻的背叛的人，格林德沃知道——自己内心深处害怕那晚的真相，他恐惧于承认自己曾在这条残酷的道路上给了格林德沃多少帮助，即使他把所有的精力都给了霍格沃茨、即使他在醉心于学术的时候的确不太会想起那些曾经的时光，但是他确实是真心爱过那个杀人如麻的黑魔王的。

他从未、从未从那些伤痛中恢复过来。但他是伟大的邓布利多，他要对抗格林德沃这棵已经遮天蔽日带来无尽黑暗的大树，就不得不把自己已经枯槁的根扎的更深，痛苦的从泥土中开出足以撼动、杀死大树的巨花。

克雷登斯并没有催促他，一时间不大的空间里静的只听得到呼吸声。

凯文看了看沉默的邓布利多，又看看盯着邓布利多、仿佛对身边的其他事情都毫不关心的克雷登斯，悄悄的施了一个无声咒，然后又施了一个漂浮咒，克雷登斯身后楼梯口角落里一个装饰花瓶无声的飘了起来。凯文是一个身经百战的傲罗，他知道这时一个悄然的举动就能毫无伤亡的结束战斗。

正在他把花瓶对准克雷登斯的后脑的时候，邓布利多睁开了眼睛，突然出声：“凯文，停下！”

克雷登斯转过头一看，顿时感到心里被狂怒的火焰所包围了。他们怎么敢！

一直很紧张的气氛瞬间被点燃。

“熊熊燃烧！”激怒下的克雷登斯一挥魔杖，墙壁两边长明灯里的火焰猛然变成几条火龙，向傲罗们袭去。现在比起照明，那些无需任何燃料就能燃烧的长明灯的作用已经变成了一种魔法的象征，傲罗们没有想到那些小小的火焰会有如此的杀伤力。

几个猝不及防的傲罗被火焰所包围，楼梯的空间太狭小，他们几乎避无可避。

“清水如泉！”在邓布利多的魔杖尖钻出一股水龙压制住火龙的同时，剩下的傲罗们同时向克雷登斯发射了死咒，对于危险人物，使用不可饶恕咒并不会触犯法律。

克雷登斯感到越来越无法控制自己的怒气，他的周身被一股黑气所包围，魔力波动越来越强，把楼梯都震的有些摇晃。在格林德沃的引导下，现在克雷登斯已经能够自主控制住默默然的力量，但这对他来说依然是危险的。

“你们如此卑鄙……！”

格林德沃说的对，那些自诩正派的人一样的卑鄙狡猾，不可原谅。他被外表善良的养母虐待，被看似光鲜的政客斥为怪胎，被人承认又被人抛弃，在马戏团里也是最被人看不起的那一个，所有人几乎都想杀死他……直到遇到了格林德沃。他给了自己身世，教会了自己魔法，甚至在哥哥都不承认自己的时候给了自己一个容身之地。

楼梯的震动越来越强，几乎让人无法站稳。作为为数不多经历过纽约大战而如今还活跃在第一线的傲罗，凯文几乎一瞬间就被拉回了当年的惨烈情景之中。

无数的建筑被默然者破坏，麻瓜和自己的同僚因此死去，这些都拜眼前这个罪魁祸首所赐！甚至……凯文几乎按耐不住自己的恨意，他一边对克雷登斯发射着咒语，一边喊道：“卑鄙？你们是这个世界上最没有资格指控别人卑鄙的人！”他的声音因为抑制不住的仇恨和怒意而颤抖，“格林德沃杀死了格雷夫斯部长，假扮他在魔法国会进行自己残酷的阴谋！格雷夫斯是那么的正直强大，我是那么的尊敬他……可是格林德沃却借他之手做下了那么多不可原谅的事！”

正是因为如此，他才会成为一个就算在傲罗中间也出名的反格林德沃激进派。他怎么能够原谅一个在格雷夫斯死后曾经玷污他名誉的人？他怎么能原谅没有发现不对劲、还依然衷心追随格林德沃的自己？

听到他这句话，刚才还处在爆发边缘的魔力波动突然停止了。它们没有消失，只是停留在了一个危险的临界点，预示着主人此刻深沉的不安。

“你说——格雷夫斯是格林德沃假扮的？从什么时候开始？”克雷登斯盯着凯文，不可置信的问道，他的气息因为这个冲击的事实有些不稳。

“就从他来到美国开始！魔法国会三缄其口，但我当时就在现场！他才是那个最无耻的人！”

克雷登斯愣住了，这句话仿佛惊雷一般在他脑海里炸开。他不愿承认——但是格林德沃那样温柔的语调他再熟悉不过了。多少个被养母毒打后的午夜，这个声音的主人为自己抚平伤痛，又给了自己多少对未来的希望。但也同样是这个声音，对自己吐出最冰冷无情的话语，让自己堕入黑暗。

这个事实从别人的嘴里说出来，是多么讽刺。

邓布利多感到克雷登斯仿佛在刚才的瞬间，又回到了对世界充满惧意的青年时代。他甚至明白此刻克雷登斯的心情：被自己满心信任的人欺骗，而且是第二次。

就连邓布利多自己都用了很久才稍微从那种噬骨的痛苦中稍微找回一点自我。

“冷静，孩子……”邓布利多轻轻地说，希望能让克雷登斯平静下来，可是克雷登斯现在显然无法听进去任何话。

格林德沃就是格雷夫斯。他是如何在对自己说出那么残酷的话之后又带上温柔的假面的？他说自己不过是一个哑炮，没有资格进入巫师界，让自己以为终于能摆脱被虐待的生活却又将自己丢进深渊，然后又说欠自己一个道歉。他从那时候已经不打算再信任格雷夫斯了——他当时是生活的那么小心翼翼，只能本能的拒绝任何可能受伤的危险。

可是格林德沃居然换了另一个假面继续欺骗自己。他教自己魔法，对自己说知道自己的身世，带自己回家也不过是另一种利用。克雷登斯再清楚不过，他绝不可能忘记格雷夫斯给过他怎样的心灵慰藉又怎样的打破它。

格雷夫斯——格林德沃太明白自己的弱点了。自己在他身边的时候，仿佛永远洞察人心的格林德沃是否在心里嘲笑自己的单纯与无知？

短暂的平静之后，魔力的波动又变得强烈起来，刚才的暂停只是让这次爆发更加来势汹汹。克雷登斯心里被一股冰冷的绝望所淹没了，他控制不住暴走的力量，感到体内正有什么东西要把自己撕裂开来。

邓布利多来不及多想，他朝身后大喊了一声：“快用护身咒！”几乎就在他话音还没有消失的瞬间，魔力波动终于达到临界值，在狭小的楼梯上爆发了。

邓布利多只觉得这股冲击几乎要冲破自己的盔甲护身咒，身边的傲罗几乎全部被掀翻，墙壁被卷了起来，露出黑黝黝的洞口，邓布利多一边用魔杖抵御着冲击，一边用另一只手无声的施了一个加固咒，否则这层楼梯就要整个往坏掉的墙壁那边坍塌了。一滴汗从他的额头流了下来，就算是阿不思·邓布利多，要在施盔甲护身咒的同时再无杖施一个加固咒也已经是极限了。

就在他觉得再也支持不下去的时候，魔力的波动停止了，身边的傲罗全部都被震晕，不省人事。克雷登斯失去了力量的支撑，倒在楼梯上。

邓布利多挣扎着过去扶起了克雷登斯，这个被命运不断翻弄的孩子虚弱的闭着眼睛，脸色迅速变灰，指甲开始脱落。

默默然会在宿主内心最为不安、最为痛苦动荡的时候爆发，宿主越绝望，爆发的力量就越大。格林德沃的魔咒这次没能救下克雷登斯，他承受不住默默然的力量，生命正在从他的身体中流逝。

“……”克雷登斯努力的想说什么， 眼睛里的血丝正在慢慢变黑，邓布利多只有俯下身去才能听清他的话。

“我……是你的弟弟吗？”

“我到底是……谁？”

克雷登斯几乎一生都在追寻这个答案。有人说他是一个巫师，有人说他是考乌斯·莱斯特兰奇，有人说他是奥瑞利乌斯·邓布利多，他不在乎这些名字到底来自多显赫的家族，也不在乎这些血统是否高贵，他只想知道自己从哪里来，亲人在何处。

他追随格林德沃，离开了可能是此生唯一理解他、把他当作平等的人来对待的女孩，他对“为了更伟大的利益”没有丝毫兴趣，对巫师和麻瓜的命运也毫不关心，他留下来只是因为格林德沃能给他一个尽管充满谎言、但却看起来很真实的来处。

“是的，你是奥瑞利乌斯·邓布利多，我的弟弟。”邓布利多用一种轻缓的、使人放松的语调在克雷登斯耳边说道，他的声音平稳而温和，就像是在唤回一个迷途的少年。

克雷登斯笑了笑，闭上了眼睛，不知道是不是相信了邓布利多的话。

“真希望能有机会去霍格沃茨……”最后的声音已经不可耳闻，生命的消失是那么轻易和短暂，让人没有丝毫准备的时间。克雷登斯的身体渐渐化为粉末，从邓布利多的手里流走。

这已经是第二个在邓布利多眼前死去的默然者，而他再次活了下来。第一个正是他的亲妹妹——邓布利多无法阻止自己回想起那个已经成为他恐惧之源的夏夜。但是他已经不是当年那个只能眼睁睁看着恋人仓皇而逃的背影的少年了，他不再会因为梦到阿利安娜的尸体和格林德沃弃自己而去的影子而从睡梦中惊醒。

格林德沃的预言最终还是没有生效。邓布利多不否认在和克雷登斯第一次见面的那个夜晚，在他意识深处，是有“让那个预言成真”的想法的。死亡是一件如此轻松简单的事情——可他不能死，他还没有弥补自己曾经所犯下的错误。

邓布利多依仍然在害怕那天的真相。在十八岁的夜晚同时失去最小妹妹的生命，年幼弟弟的信任以及第一次的恋情对谁来说都不是一件容易的事，就算时间已经过去四十六年，邓布利多依然记得很清楚。

格林德沃的预言并没有成真，但这已经不重要了。邓布利多站起身来，深深吸了一口气，握紧了魔杖，飞速的顺着楼梯向上奔跑，越跑越快、越跑越快，就像四十六年之前的红发少年一样，迫不及待地奔向自己恋人的方向。


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 决战章。只希望能写出这两个人的千万分之一……

30.

在魔法部内的混战愈演愈烈的同时，黑魔王盖勒特·格林德沃正独自站在屋顶上，对隐约传来的爆炸和打斗声充耳不闻。

他一向喜欢站在高处，看着远方的景色绵延到看不到的尽头，好像就是他最终会到达的未知的方向。人们都说他害怕邓布利多，所以一直没有对英国出手，可是只有和他站得最近的几个圣徒才知道，格林德沃不止一次去过伦敦。

但是就算站在伦敦最高的建筑上，他有时也无法看清自己，伦敦的雾太浓了。格林德沃无法否认他的确是仍然挂念着阿不思的——时间流逝的越久，他就越清楚这一点。比起年轻的时候，这点挂念并没有随着时间的流逝而变大或消失，它只是在那里，越来越清晰。但这样的微小挂念显然无法让他放弃他的野心与事业，正如阿不思无法放开他心里的道德与责任感。

格林德沃并不否认自己当年是存着一点想要诱惑阿不思的心思的。但是除了仅有的一点微不足道的爱情，十六岁的他又能拥有什么可以蛊惑另一个一样聪明绝顶的少年的东西呢？

他们曾经比任何人都要亲密，他们曾经拥有共同的梦想——他们也注定要互相争斗，直到分出胜负。

格林德沃感觉到身后有人来了。他转过身，嘴角上挑，跨过了四十六年的时间，对自己的恋人说道：

“阿不思，你来了。”

他们已经很久没有见过面了，邓布利多的头发已经变得花白，卷曲着垂到肩头，脸上也出现了深刻的皱纹。他蓝色的眼睛依然留着少年时期的模样，只是那眼神中已经丝毫不见年少的热切。

邓布利多到这里来了，克雷登斯并没有杀死他，自己的预言好像并没有成真，但是格林德沃并不在意——此刻他已经明白了，能杀死邓布利多的人只有他，只能是他。

静静地对视了许久，格林猛的一挥手，停在屋檐两侧的石雕雷鸟突然活了过来，利爪和尖喙对准了邓布利多，而邓布利多甚至没有动，两只雷鸟在接触到他的一瞬间碎成了粉末，带起的风把他的大衣摆吹了起来。

在石雕破碎带起的灰尘中，格林德沃一道接一道的对邓布利多发射着攻击咒语，没有丝毫的手下留情。血盟已经不存在了，永远不伤害彼此的契约已经作废，格林德沃心里带着些许的恨意向邓布利多大步走去。可是邓布利多并没有还手，他只是施着反咒慢慢往后退，这让格林德沃心里更加怒火中烧。

邓布利多就是这样一直后退、一直逃避，让他的学生一次一次来搅乱自己的计划，而本人却躲在那个学校里从不出面！其实格林德沃深知邓布利多在害怕什么，是啊，这样的决斗当然会让他回想起那一天——

“你逃不掉了。”格林德沃说着，将魔杖在空中横划了一道，屋顶的地面像一块被抖动的布一般扭曲了起来，邓布利多脚下一个不稳，背狠狠地磕在石雕的残骸上，让他疼的皱起了眉头。格林德沃没有放过这个机会，魔杖尖一勾，邓布利多没有来得及施反咒，被拎着衬衫的前襟拖到了格林德沃身前。

自从得到了老魔杖，这还是格林德沃第一次用这根曾让两人魂牵梦绕、战无不胜的武器直接面对邓布利多。那个夏天的酒吧里，两个少年得到老魔杖下落的情景还历历在目，他们本来应该一起得到它，可是最后品尝胜利喜悦的，只有格林德沃。

没有使用禁锢咒，格林德沃用一只手捏住了邓布利多拿着魔杖那只手的手腕，力气大得邓布利多闷哼了一声，魔杖掉在了地上。常年在革命第一线辗转的黑魔王显然在力气上要比整天在讲桌前的教授更胜一筹。

“阿不思，让我告诉你一件事吧。”格林德沃轻笑着，看着邓布利多挣扎躲闪的眼神，用说情话的语气贴近了他的耳朵，就像之前他无数次做过的那样。

“杀死阿利安娜的人——是我。”

邓布利多的眼神瞬间变的锐利起来，格林德沃的心里突然有一种难以言明的快意。邓布利多的梦魇解除了，他们当然谁都不可能知道到底是哪一道咒语杀死了那个柔弱的小女孩，但是如果邓布利多的恐惧总要有一个出口，那这个出口不能是别的什么人，必须是盖勒特·格林德沃自己！

格林德沃了解邓布利多，只要邓布利多一天不能从那个噩梦中醒来，他那对什么都很认真的恋人就一天不能面对他们早已被决定的命运。

他和阿不思命中注定要生死相搏，直到其中一方被彻底打败，永无翻身之日。

“盖勒特……”邓布利多轻轻开口，说了见面以来的第一个单词。格林德沃在等着他接下来的话，可邓布利多突然用另一只手抓住了格林德沃举着老魔杖的手腕，将两人的距离猛地拉近，魔杖尖对准了自己的心口。两个人离的太近了，彼此都能感觉到对方的呼吸，邓布利多仿佛等这个机会等了很久，毫不犹豫的开口念出了咒语：

“四分五裂！”

格林德沃猛的抽回了手，看着邓布利多捂住胸口，向后倒去，一时间大脑一片空白。

“阿不思，你……”还没有从惊异中回过神，就算面对最优秀的傲罗也依然游刃有余的黑魔王突然感到一阵凉意从心口开始，一直蔓延到指尖，好像全身的热血于这一瞬间褪去，身体里深埋的什么东西离开了自己。

这和在德姆斯特朗时，邓布利多解除血盟的感觉一模一样，只是更加强烈，让他都有些站不稳。

格林德沃支撑不住的跪在了地上，如果说当年血盟被毁的时候他的感受只是一盆冷水从头浇下，那现在的感受则是坠入冰窟后被永远冰封在了刺骨的湖水里，任他怎么敲打呼喊冰面都纹丝不动。他抬头望去，邓布利多的胸口处，一个小小的银色吊坠掉了出来，里面的鲜血还未流干，显然是刚刚才被破坏的。

格林德沃对于血盟的研究并不像邓布利多那样深。结成它的时候，他只是想用这道契约作为把阿不思拉到自己身边的筹码，而他们决裂后，他的注意力更是放到了黑魔法上，他把血盟放在离自己最近的地方，珍惜着它，炫耀着它，但是对血盟的解除方法从未关心过——他知道不需要亲自解除它。

邓布利多用手背擦了擦嘴角的鲜血，勉强支撑起身体，捡起了那个小小的吊坠。两人纠缠在一起的血滴马上就风干了，一直闪耀着魔力光辉的吊坠失去了光泽。血盟是两个人结成的，破坏自然也需要两个人。在德姆斯特朗他不过是施了一个巧妙的屏蔽咒，减弱了血盟的力量和对两个人联系，只要不是杀招契约就不会被触发，但离解除还远远不够。

血盟不是那么容易被打破的，甚至可以说是牢不可破。但是格林德沃拥有一根法力强大、战无不胜的魔杖，而邓布利多拥有非凡卓越、无人能及的魔法力量，他们一起的确不可阻挡，就连自己缔结的强大契约也是一样。

用格林德沃的魔杖，由自己来念出咒语，他们握着手，像结成它时一样，一起破坏了这个束缚了彼此快半个世界的契约。

邓布利多欺骗了所有人，知道血盟存在的人都以为它已经被打破了，只有他自己，依旧在夜深人静的时候被胸口所传来的热意所折磨。他必须要和格林德沃一起才可能解除它，这对两个人来说都是危险而且代价极大的。

血的契约，要么一起生、要么一起死。即使现在邓布利多已经从懵懂的少年成长为世间难遇敌手的巫师，破坏血盟对他来说也是巨大的消耗，况且……正是少年意气时许下的虔诚愿望，才具有最大的杀伤力。

还好，对格林德沃也是如此。

黎明已经快到来了，现在正是夜色最浓重的时刻。

邓布利多捡起自己的魔杖，挣扎着站了起来，对准了格林德沃。格林德沃活动了一下被邓布利多抓过的手腕，也站了起来，食指指腹轻轻的抚摸着接骨木魔杖上凸起的骨节，用这根曾经承载着两人理想的魔杖指向了本应和自己并肩而立的爱人。

从这一刻开始，他们才是真正的不死不休。

魔法部的顶楼除了两座雷鸟石雕之外别无他物，两个当代最伟大的巫师没有丝毫保留，用尽毕生所学要将对方击败。他们宣泄着压抑已久终于找到出口的复杂感情——怀念、怨恨、记挂、害怕、求而不见、爱而不得……

锋利的咒语在两人身上留下细小的伤痕，他们顾不上疼痛，只是目不转睛的盯着半个世纪以来的爱人与仇敌，任何人也无法参与他们的争斗，无法插进他们之间，也无法把他们分开。

今夜有无数的圣徒和傲罗死去，就连顶楼都能闻见淡淡的血腥味。这场争斗已经两败俱伤、代价惨重。

不知道是谁发出的咒语反弹到了地面，不堪重负的顶楼“轰隆”一声向下坍塌出一个洞，把他们隔开在屋顶两边，灰尘四起，两个人都停下了攻击。

“麻瓜们已经付出了应有的代价，盖勒特。巫师还要重蹈覆辙吗？”邓布利多嘴角的血迹在扬起的灰尘中依然鲜红刺目，他的魔杖并没有偏离格林德沃，“看看现在，魔法界的大半精英都在这场战争中伤亡殆尽，我们已经没有力量在统治麻瓜们了。即使你能做到，等你老去之后呢？麻瓜们不会坐以待毙的，他们会奋起反抗，那时将是巫师界的灭顶之灾。”

“你还不明白吗？盖勒特，这场战争对于人类来说，没有赢家。”

格林德沃好像听到了什么笑话一般，轻笑出声：“人类，阿不思？你是把麻瓜和我们当作同一物种来看待的吗——的确是你会做的事。”烟雾渐渐散去了，老魔杖的魔杖尖也依然锁定着邓布利多，“现在已经不关人类什么事了，阿不思……是你还不明白。我不可能收手的，我们两个的命运就是要互相争斗到最后。”

“——你摆脱不了我，就像我摆脱不了你一样。”

从四十六年前的那个夏天开始。

你我当然会针锋相对、毫不留情、至死方休。

他们同时朝对方发射了咒语，咒语连在了一起，光芒渐渐变得刺眼，映照着格林德沃嘴角疯狂的笑意和邓布利多紧紧抿住的嘴唇。

还活着的傲罗和圣徒们都被窗子里透进来的白光晃的不得不挡住了眼睛。

过了几秒，又或者过了一个世纪，白光消失了，一切归于寂静。

天边漏出一丝光亮，日出了。


	31. Chapter 31

31.

1945年，当代最伟大的巫师阿不思·邓布利多在决斗中战胜了黑魔王盖勒特·格林德沃。没人能说清这一战的细节，但所有报纸、所有书籍都没有吝惜自己赞美的辞藻——邓布利多，以“拯救者”的姿态占领了各种头条，好像人们已经忘了背后的评论家们也曾把最恶毒的揣测加之于同一个人身上。

圣徒们大部分被抓捕归案，没人否认自己参与了格林德沃“伟大的革命”，反而引以为豪，并扬言至高领袖绝不会坐以待毙，他的精神毫无疑问将继续下去，他们总有一天会卷土重来。

也有一部分圣徒逃脱了，他们并没有销声匿迹，世界各地不断有小事件发生，他们把“为了更伟大的利益”刻到了能刻的一切墙壁上。

经过几个月的混乱之后，魔法界仿佛又一次回归了平静。麻瓜的战争也意想不到地结束了，格林德沃的预言成为了现实：麻瓜的一种大规模杀伤性武器把他们自己的两个岛屿几乎夷为平地。

巫师们第一次害怕了起来：没有一个巫师有自信能在那样的爆炸中活下来。他们现在尚且自顾不暇，当然没有精力去管麻瓜的事，他们能做的只有隐藏进更深的阴影之下。格林德沃几次差点暴露了巫师界的存在，意图挑起巫师与麻瓜的战争，在他伏法之后，《国际保密法》被紧急重新修订。

如果说之前巫师和麻瓜还多少有些交流的话，从这之后，他们之间唯一的桥梁已经被斩断，巫师们把麻瓜们的衣服丢进壁炉，每一次与麻瓜的接触都要经过复杂的记录。

造成这一切的罪魁祸首，盖勒特·格林德沃于同年接受了巫师最高法庭威森加摩的审判。他坐在受审席上——与其说是是受审席，不如说是一个带有尖刺的笼子，只要他有一点大幅度的举动就会被刺的鲜血淋漓。

即使是这个时候，格林德沃的眼睛和嘴角仍然充满了戏谑的笑意。

整个受审过程中，他只说了一句话：“我必将不是这条路上的最后一个人。”

其他的时间，格林德沃只是静静地看着邓布利多，看着他翻阅那些法律的典籍、看他不断用羽毛笔在羊皮纸上写字。

而邓布利多没有看过他。

“我知道大部分成员都赞成死刑，可是先生们、女士们，我恳请你们重新考虑。”审判持续了很久，大家都有些疲倦了。邓布利多带上了他的半月形眼镜，眼神温和，但是口气却略带强硬，“依然有不少圣徒在逃，如果宣布格林德沃死刑，圣徒们的暴动将不可避免。现在的魔法界经不起再一次的打击了。”

他故意停顿了一下，加重了“再一次”这几个字。环视四周，很多人的脸上已经露出了动摇的神情。是啊，他们当然是想让格林德沃死的——但是他一死，谁能保证那些圣徒不会因此而变的更加疯狂呢？

“那么——同意执行死刑的人请举手。”

周围鸦雀无声，没有一个人举手。

邓布利多突然有一种松了一口气的感觉，当他发现这一点时，不由得握紧了拳头。

他反对格林德沃死刑的理由难道真的只有那些吗？没有人知道答案。

 

审判的最终时刻终于到来，邓布利多站起身来，走到了审判台前。当然，不会有比他更适合宣读审判的人了。

格林德沃突然抬起头，紧紧的盯着邓布利多，仿佛要从他脸上看出什么情绪一般，但是邓布利多回望他的眼神平静地像月色下的湖水，没有一丝波澜。

这个瞬间其他围坐着的巫师好像都不存在了，天地间只剩下了他们两个。

 

“盖勒特·格林德沃，被指控犯有背叛巫师同门罪、虐杀麻瓜罪，以及——”

邓布利多在审判台上俯视着格林德沃，好像透过了这个头发披散着的老者看到了当年神采飞扬的金发少年。那时他正坐在自己最喜欢的树枝上看书，看到金发少年一脸烦躁的走到树下，他忍不住开口；“嘿，你是在找巴沙特·巴希达家吗？”

“——违反《国际保密法》第三章第五十二条等三百四十项条款——”

夏天炎热的谷仓中，他看着恋人温柔的眼神，许下誓言，“我们永远不会分开。”

 “——造成不计其数的损害与伤亡，对此，威森加摩巫师法庭将判处你——”

巨大的星空下，他们十指相扣，甜蜜的亲吻着，“我爱你，盖勒特。”

 “——终身监禁于纽蒙迦德高塔——”

充满血腥的夏夜，他抱着妹妹冰冷的尸体，绝望的对仓皇逃走的恋人喊道“不要留下我一个人！”

 “——即日执行。”

 

邓布利多对格林德沃说过很多话，其中有最真挚的爱语，最绝望的求救，最冷漠的对峙，也有最无情的审判。

热恋的少年时代，互相躲避的青年时代，暗流涌动的中年时代，以及现在——这都是他们，互相纠缠，无法分离。

这一场著名的审判结束了，从那以后邓布利多出任了威森加摩的首席巫师。

鉴于格林德沃卓越的越狱技巧，这一次威森加摩要求邓布利多亲自押解格林德沃到纽蒙迦德。一路上出奇的顺利，圣徒们并没有选择在这段路劫持囚车，有邓布利多在的情况下这么做显然是不明智的。

一直到格林德沃的牢房门被关起来，沉重的铁链落下，邓布利多都没有再和他说一句话。

格林德沃目送着邓布利多离开，他以为邓布利多至少会回过头来看他一眼——可是他没有，直到邓布利多的背影消失，格林德沃才慢慢地坐到了牢房里简陋的床上。

他躺了下来，银色的那只眼睛仍然炯炯有神，不知道在想些什么。突然，他感到枕头底下有什么东西，疑惑的掏出来一看，格林德沃一下子愣住了。

那是已经破碎的血盟吊坠。

“！”他猛的起身冲向窗口，只看到了夜骐拉着马车，消失在云端之中。

与此同时，坐在马车中的邓布利多抬起了一只手，捂住了眼睛，一丝湿意从他的指缝中透了出来，转瞬即逝。

战争结束了。

 

与总是显得有些灰蒙蒙的伦敦不同，纽约的清晨通常是充满活力的。太阳刚刚升起不久，纽约的一条小道上，有着甜美笑容的女郎把刚出炉的面包放到了擦的一尘不染的玻璃柜台中。其实叫她女郎已经不太适合了，她的脸上已经有了皱纹的痕迹，但是她的微笑总能让人感到青春的活力。

这家面包店重新开业已经有几年的时间了。战争结束之后，奎妮·科瓦尔斯基跟随自己的丈夫回到了美国，继续经营着小小的面包店。他们曾经在伦敦遇到了意外，导致她脑部受伤，有很大一部分事情都想不起来了——还好有她的丈夫，他是一个既坚强又让人安心的人，奎妮觉得再也遇不到像雅各布那么可靠的人了，要知道，她当时除了自己的名字几乎什么都想不起来了！是雅各布陪她度过了最艰难的时光。

她的亲人早在很小的时候就失散了，她有一个姐姐，想起她的时候，奎妮脑海中只有一个模糊的影子。要不是雅各布陪着她，她大概永远也不会知道“有一个完整的家”是什么样的感觉。

奎妮哼着歌，正想着要怎么摆放这些面包才能让它们显得更加美味和可爱，不经意的抬起了头，她发觉街对面有两个人正在对着自己微笑。

他们都穿着黑色的斗篷，这在现在可不常见，毕竟纽约还没有那么冷。其中一个短发高个子的女人看着自己，温柔的笑着，眼角好像有些湿润，而她旁边的男人有些害羞，他拘谨的低着头，奎妮不太能看得清楚他的表情。

是常客吗？奎妮总觉得他们很熟悉，但又想不起来在哪里见过。她一边想着，一边对他们招手，如果他们进来买面包，自己就能和他们攀谈几句了。

“奎妮，甜心——”雅各布的声音从后面传来。奎妮知道他是又找不到自己的围裙了，她总是能知道自己的丈夫需要什么，这也许就是爱的心有灵犀吧。实际上，雅各布不止一次的感叹过奎妮好像真的有读心术一样。当然啦，她是不可能会读心术的。

“在门后的挂钩上，亲爱的！”奎妮回过头去朝里间喊了一声，听到雅各布满意的回答道：“你果然又猜对了！”

当她再转过头寻找那两个人的身影的时候，惊讶的发现他们已经不见了——才这么一会儿的功夫！

不过奎妮没有被这个开店前的小插曲耽搁太久，因为她的丈夫已经围好了围裙，带好了领结，从里间走了出来。她像鸟儿一样在雅各布脸上啄了一口，为他整理着有些乱翘的头发。

新的一天到来了。


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结章。私心给了比较温暖的结局，虐就让罗琳去虐吧……  
> 谢谢所有看到这里的小伙伴！

32.

和麻瓜世界一样，战争结束之后，巫师界也在得来不易的和平之中快速发展着。又有很多新的魔咒被发明，魔法的发展和麻瓜的科技一样，仿佛永无止境。

后来的故事，所有的巫师一定都非常熟悉，在每一本魔法史的书上，这段历史都注定会有浓墨重彩的一笔。

打败格林德沃之后，邓布利多从迪佩特手上正式接过了霍格沃茨校长的职位，在他的带领下，霍格沃茨逐渐成为了世界上最有盛名的魔法学校之一，它培养了很多著名的男女巫师，当然，还有那个大家闻之色变的神秘人。

毕业第十年，汤姆·里德尔再次回到霍格沃茨申请黑魔法防御术教师的职务，已经接任校长的邓布利多再次拒绝了他。那个当年英俊的少年已经变的面目全非，邓布利多在他身上看到了黑魔法的痕迹。被拒绝的汤姆怀恨在心，同时开始网罗自己的党羽，在黑魔法的道路上越走越远，直到成为那个连名字都不能提的黑魔头。

这是魔法界最为黑暗的十年，就连格林德沃都没让英国人如此恐惧。比起格林德沃，神秘人显然更钟意于恐惧和恐吓——这种直接的威胁让人们更加不敢反抗。

当你无法赞同格林德沃的时候，他会用他的信念说服你，让你心甘情愿的追随他，当然，如果你无法被说服，他依然会痛下杀手；而神秘人则会简单明了地选择最血腥的方式。显然，后者更让巫师们害怕。

汤姆·里德尔甚至做到了格林德沃没有做到的事——他弥补了前任黑魔王没有攻下英国的遗憾，又成功通过黑魔法获得了“永生”——只要他的魂器没有被破坏的话。可是，两代黑魔王的命运又是相似的，他们都在势力最强盛的时候落败了。

巫师界再一次经过十一年的战争之后，连名字都不能提的黑魔头终于被那个魔法界人尽皆知的男孩打败。

哈利·波特。只要你是一个巫师，就不可能不知道他的名字。

伏地魔对那个预言深信不疑，他迫不及待的想要铲除预言中提到的男孩以绝后患，可他似乎并不明白，如果仅仅只听信预言，那你所做的所有事都只会加速预言成真。

并不是所有预言都会实现，邓布利多和那个至今被囚于高塔上的人都明白这一点。

 

当邓布利多把小小的哈利放到女贞路德思礼家门前的时候，他就知道总有一天伏地魔会卷土重来。

他拉拢了斯内普，深知斯内普会竭尽全力的保护哈利：毕竟没有人比邓布利多更清楚，如果一个男人深爱着另一个人，信念与道德都可以为之舍弃，遑论生命。

如他所料，在哈利进入霍格沃茨第四年的时候，伏地魔成功复活了。在一百多年的漫长岁月中，邓布利多早已变成一个不动声色、让人看不透的巫师，他开始计划着如何再一次打败一个黑魔王，像他以前做过的那样，这次的计划中有哈利、有斯内普，当然，还有他自己。

两年过去，当邓布利多看到哈利拿到的斯拉格霍恩的记忆的时候，他知道自己一直在计划的那个时刻就要到来了。

七个魂器——就连邓布利多都不得不承认，还从没有人在黑魔法的道路上走的比伏地魔更远，就连当年的格林德沃都没有。一百多前的往事闯入了邓布利多的脑海：他们也曾研究过这样邪恶的法术，自己也曾经想过运用过同样的黑魔法，这几乎是他心里最黑暗的秘密。不过他们远远没有伏地魔这样深入过，但是仅仅是这样，就已经给邓布利多留下了痛苦的回忆。

事实上，就连本世纪最伟大的巫师本人都没想到，伏地魔成功分裂了自己的灵魂，这是前任黑魔王没有做到的——格林德沃并不钟情于黑魔法，他只是把它当作统治的必要手段，而非目的。

 

此刻，邓布利多正坐在自己的办公室里，常年的寻找终于有了成果，他终于知道了伏地魔下一个魂器的所在之地。

邓布利多发现要打败一个黑魔王并没有他想象的那么复杂。可能是因为这对他来说已经不是第一次，也有可能是因为他完全不害怕伏地魔，当然也有可能只是因为伏地魔不是格林德沃。

格林德沃……他有些惊讶于自己会在这个时候频繁地想到这个名字。

抬起自己那只枯槁的手，他想起一年前在冈特家荒宅里发现它时自己内心出现的那种久未有过的狂热。

死亡圣器！

当时他迫不及待地把它带到手上，那一瞬间的狂喜仿佛让他回到了少年时代，和恋人一起畅想成为死亡征服者之后他们将要达成多么伟大事业的那些日子。

如果他能复活安娜，如果他能复活父母……在这样的不理智下，他完全忘记了上面肯定附着着强力的魔咒，而自己这只焦黑的手就是代价。

付出了一只手，现在，邓布利多已经得到两件圣器了，当然，他也知道第三件在哪里。自从和那个金发少年相遇，知道圣器的存在，到他找齐它们，已经过了快要一百年。

想到这，邓布利多从怀里把熄灯器拿了出来，拨了两下那个小小的器皿，他桌上的火光被收走又飘回原处。

这几年他总是把这个小玩意儿带在身边，有几次他仿佛听见了自己的名字从里面传出来，但等他仔细听，那个声音又马上消失不见。邓布利多不知道那是不是自己的幻觉——自从他把格林德沃送进纽蒙迦德，他们已经五十二年都没有见过面了。他有太多其他的事情要做，格林德沃早已经不再是那个夏天占满他心房的唯一一件事。他不是没想过去看格林德沃一眼，也不是没想过写一两封信，可是……他不能。

事实上，在他们相识之后快一百年的时光中，他们见面的时间真的很少很少。只有那令人炫目的两个月现在还鲜明的刻在邓布利多的记忆之中，即使他现在很少会想起它们。

邓布利多透过他半月形的眼镜，静静地把玩着熄灯器，他不得不承认今夜自己想起格林德沃的次数有些多了。

明天他将带哈利去摧毁另一个魂器，这将是一段危险的旅程，不过他从未害怕过。

人们总说邓布利多是一个高尚的人，没有一点功利心，一心一意只想当他的校长……除了邓布利多自己，恐怕也只有现在依然独自一人在高塔上的格林德沃知道，这并不是实话。

邓布利多在自己的桌子上找了一会儿，在一大堆书中间找到了一张卡片，那是他自己的巧克力蛙画片。他没有和别人说过，其实他一直都有自己的巧克力蛙画片。

他读着上面的字：

“阿不思·邓布利多，现任霍格沃茨校长，被公认为当代最伟大的巫师。邓布利多广为人知的贡献包括：一九四五年击败黑巫师格林德沃，发现火龙血的十二种用途，与合作伙伴尼可·勒梅在炼金术方面卓有成效。邓布利多教授爱好室内乐及十柱滚木球戏。”

他的目光停留在那个名字上。曾经两个少年梦想过，总有一天，他们的名字会一起出现在魔法界的荣耀顶端——当时的邓布利多是那么的深信不疑。

他叹了一口气，把巧克力蛙画片放进自己的口袋，站起身来，瞬间做了一个决定。

一个当代公认的最伟大的巫师可不应该这样做，但谁让他是阿不思·邓布利多呢？很多人说他有些疯疯癫癫，他并不否认，其实他的身上一直流着一些狡黠的血液。

邓布利多拿起自己的旅行斗篷，幻影移形了。

 

一秒钟之后，他出现在纽蒙迦德的高塔下——并没有离的很近，只是远远的看着，那座高塔的顶楼闪着若隐若现的火光。邓布利多自己也不知道为什么他会选择今夜来这个地方，也许是他已经有了一些预感，也可能仅仅是因为他今天实在想起了那个人太多次。

格林德沃刚入狱的那十几年间一直有圣徒试图解救他，但是都没有成功。后来渐渐的少了，格林德沃也慢慢从人们的记忆之中淡去，好像大家都把他遗忘了。在这半个世纪的分别中，邓布利多肩上的担子也越来越重，他无暇去想别的事情。

格林德沃也已经是个垂垂老者了吧，邓布利多望着那个小小的窗口，觉得胸口有些发热。

盖勒特就在那里。

在那么漫长的时光中，他有为自己的行为忏悔过吗？邓布利多突然觉得这也已经不重要了。他们相恋、背叛、怨恨、纠缠了一辈子，虽然相聚的时间比起分离的时间来说是那么短暂，但是在这一百多年的生命中，他们都没有再爱过其他人。

他们把心里为数不多能称之为“爱情”的情感都给了对方，即使这中间夹杂了很多其他的东西。在这样的月色下，邓布利多反而好像回到了戈德里克山谷的热恋时光中。当其他的一切都交给了岁月去沉淀，他依然不能说自己已经完全释怀了，但他终于承认了自己的感情，不再逃避。

邓布利多拿出熄灯器，让它发出了一声清脆的“咔嗒”声，高塔上的灯光被关到了这个精致的器皿里。停了两秒，他把那小小的火光放了出来，看着它又回到了原处。邓布利多相信高塔上的人会知道这代表着什么，他和盖勒特恐怕还是有一点小小的默契。

过了那么多年，盖勒特会说什么呢？邓布利多不禁有些好奇。但是他现在还不能去见盖勒特——明天将是很重要的一天，邓布利多能隐隐的感知到自己的命运，所以他现在不能被任何事情动摇自己的决心。

就在邓布利多打算幻影移形回霍格沃茨的前一秒，他确确实实听到了盖勒特变得苍老的、有些急切的声音从熄灯器里传来：

“阿不思，你在那里吗？我知道你来了……”

“阿不思……”

 

要说邓布利多从来没想过死亡是什么感觉，那是骗人的。在山洞里喝下伏地魔准备的魔药的那一刻，他不出意外的又回到了戈德里克山谷的那个令他最怀念、也最恐惧的夏天。

那个夜晚在魔药的作用下被无限放大，邓布利多好像被困在黑暗中，他变回了无能为力的红发少年，身边只有阿利安娜和父母的尸体，还有阿不福斯痛苦的脸庞。他知道这些不是真的，却没有办法摆脱，在那个时候，他痛苦的恨不得死去，死亡也许就是一种解脱。就在他快要被吞噬的时候，一道金色的光芒撕开了无边的黑暗，邓布利多好像看见一个拥有耀眼金发的少年劈开了黑色的帷幔，向自己伸出了手——

“阿不思，你不能被困在这里！”

握住那只手，邓布利多终于被拉回了现实，可他的力量好像已经被耗尽。当他和哈利回到霍格沃茨，看到黑魔标记飘在城堡上空的时候，他知道那个时刻就要到来了。

他计划了自己的死亡，所有事情都在他的计划中。

阿不思·邓布利多将被西弗勒斯·斯内普亲手杀死。但当真正的死亡来临时，他并没有想象的那么平静，事实上，他有很多事情需要担心。

哈利到底能不能顺利破坏所有魂器？他该说的话、该留下的东西都万无一失了吗？霍格沃茨是否还会安全？还会不会有更多的人死去？

可是当他好不容易从这些纷繁的思绪中脱离出来，最后坠入黑暗之前的那个瞬间，邓布利多仿佛看到了一抹夏日的阳光正照射在他常常坐着的那棵树上，青草也正在散发出干净的香气。

于是他终于闭上了眼睛，安静的投入了死神的怀抱。

 

33.

盖勒特·格林德沃仿佛做了一个很长很长的梦。不知道过了多久，他试图睁开眼睛，但是刺眼的阳光让他不得不用手挡住了它们。

他睁开眼，看到自己的手不再干枯，手指又变得饱满修长，这一认知让他惊异不已——他脑海中的上一副画面是一个没有鼻子、表情狰狞的人——他是说，如果那还能称之为人的话——用魔杖指着自己，对自己施了杀戮咒。

格林德沃一跃而起，环顾四周，记忆中夏天的戈德里克山谷慢慢变得清晰起来。

他一抬头，看见那个红发的少年正坐在树下，拿着一本书，笑着看着自己。

他不敢相信自己的眼睛，跌跌撞撞的走了过去，说话都有变得有些结结巴巴。失去了黑魔王银舌头应该有的充满蛊惑的语调和永远游刃有余的轻笑，就像一个真正的少年那样：

“阿不思……？这、这是真实的吗？还是这只是一个老头子死前可怜的幻想？”

“哦，盖勒特，这当然是在你脑袋中发生的事呀。你已经一百多岁啦，没有那么多头发啦。”红发的年轻恋人微笑着，轻轻摸了摸格林德沃的金色头发，眼神却完全不似一个少年，里面闪烁着历经沧桑的睿智和波澜不惊的温柔。

“但是，又有谁能说这不是真实的呢？”

邓布利多笑着，轻轻合上了书，站起了身：“盖勒特，我是来和你告别的。已经过了很久了……找到你可真不容易，我连哈利都见过了，才在这里找到了你。”

“你要去哪里？”格林德沃没有听见他别的话，那些对他来说都不重要，他急切的问着。

“前方。”邓布利多简简单单的说，仿佛在说一件理所当然的事。

“一切都结束了，新的时代属于新的年轻人，老人们该退场了。你我自然会走向不同的方向，盖勒特，这是注定的。”

红发少年最后看了一眼爱人耀眼的金发，转身打算离开。本来像这样再见面是不可能的……但是谁让他会魔法呢，不是吗？

也许他和格林德沃最终终究无法一起并肩前行，但只要有这个瞬间，就够了。

“不！”

邓布利多一顿，惊讶的发现自己的手被抓住了。这本来不可能发生的，这不是现实，盖勒特不可能抓住他——

“你别忘了，我也会魔法啊。”

金发的少年又露出了他一贯的狂放笑容。

“我们可以去任何地方，阿不思，任何地方——”

“你和我。”

不可能的温度从两人牵着的手传了过来，格林德沃紧紧握住邓布利多。

两个少年相视一笑，仿佛回到了一百年前，他们初遇的那个下午。

那天的阳光，也和此时一样好。


End file.
